29 Tries
by TickleTheToast
Summary: Wally has tried to say it twenty-nine times...you gotta hand it to him, the boy doesn't give up. Wally/Numbuh 4xKuki/Numbuh 3. (Thanks to Ajir for the cover art!)
1. The Best Friends

**AN:** I'm actually trying this. I'm gonna come up with 29 ways Wally almost confesses to Kuki WITHOUT using any of the scenes from the show. I must be a masochist. This first one is cute and kinda funny, but they will all have different themes.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KND, Mario, or GameBoy. I even lost my own GameBoy.

**29 Tries**

**Attempt #1 – The Best Friends**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Numbah Four? Who's your bestest best friend in the whole wide world?" a petite Oriental asked cheerily, propping her chin on her sleeve-covered hands.<p>

The Aussie in question looked begrudgingly at her, at her shining brown eyes and waiting smile, before passing a sigh through his lips in frustration and turning his attention back to his GameBoy. She was so cruddy _annoying_. "Numbah Two, doofus."

Strange as it seemed to the common passerby, Wally and Hoagie got along very well. Even though one was a portly, brainy nerd who spent his spare time building airplanes and chasing skirts and one was a pocket-sized hooligan with a big mouth and a bigger attitude, the two got along like two Reeses cups in a pack.

Kuki knew the two were best friends, so why was she bothering him with this now?

The girl's lower lip jutted out, her almond-shaped eyes scrunching up in preparation of fake tears. "But Numbah Foooouuuur..."

The blonde scowled as Mario's life ran out, a decrescendo of bleeps signaling the end of his game.

"Aw, crud. 'But' nothin'!"

"Well, aren't we friends? Don't you like me?" she demanded, hugging a Super-Plush Pukerific Rainbow Dorkie to her chest.

Numbah Four blushed, a pink color that stretched from the roots of his hair to the nape of his neck. "S-sure, Kuki. Whatever."

"Then why can't we be beeeest friends?" she pressed, stretching the word out with an upward inflection, something Wally used to find incredibly annoying. Not so much anymore.

"Because Numbah Two is my best friend," he repeated, twiddling his thumbs impatiently as he waited for the game to restart, desperate for a distraction from the pretty Asian splayed out next to him.

"But what about meeee?"

"You're different." The words rose from his stomach, up his throat, and through his lips before he could stop them. They wound through the air and hung there, heavy with sudden awkwardness.

"Different? What does that mean?" Kuki's eyes brightened with interest, her head tilting to the side. Silky black hair fluttered around her shoulders at the movement, swinging like willow branches from her head.

Numbah Four turned a fiery shade of scarlet.

_What now? How do I save face?_

Then an idea struck him; why should he? There was no one else around, and Numbah Three was the one that had asked. Maybe it was about time he spit his feelings out. Hopefully, she would spit them back.

If this was anyone but Wally, the imagery would have been disgusting.

Setting into a new determination, the Aussie tossed the GameBoy to the side, where it bounced unhappily on the couch cushion, trilling a tune.

Wally turned toward Numbah Three, looking at her steadily through his bangs, though his insides were squirming and he felt like he might barf.

She just looked surprised, waiting patiently for him to answer.

"N-Numbah...er, Kuki...um..." he swallowed; this was harder than he'd thought.

After a few seconds of silence, Numbah Three leaned in, a small, expectant smile on her face. "Yeeees, Wally?"

"I...n...mmm...I..." he cursed himself for stuttering and sounding like such an idiot. This was a bad idea. Very, very bad.

"I could never be best friends with a cruddy girly-girl like you!" he blurted.

Kuki's scream of rage and astonishment was almost drowned out by the mound of purple plush that swung up to smack him in the face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> They're normal age here, by the way, and will be under-thirteens for the entire duration of these 29 tries. So...tell me how you liked it! Should I continue with the other chapters? Let me know with a review, review, review! Thanks for reading!


	2. The Birthday

**AN: **That was quick! It's almost like I already had it written...=D On to #2, which is probably the shortest and most pointless thing I've ever written. Don't worry, the third one's better. I hope. Thanks to **Flaming like Charizard**(first! And particularly clever!)**,** **KNDnumber170** (I've often asked myself the same question), and** Numbah1999 **(you certainly are) for their delicious reviews!

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own KND. If I did, it would STILL BE GOING ON.

**29 Tries**

**Attempt #2 – The Birthday**

* * *

><p>Kuki's eleventh birthday party was in five minutes.<p>

Numbuh Four lay on his stomach in the middle of his boxing ring, staring down at the blank paper before him with a surprising amount of concentration.

'_Deer Kuki,'_

He paused, then crumpled up the paper angrily and threw it aside. Calling her 'dear' was so lame. In fact, nix the 'Kuki' part, too.

'_Numbuh 3,'_

He paused, face reddening. He promised himself he would do it this year. If he couldn't say it out loud, he could still write it, right?

'_Rozez ar redd,'_

He grabbed the page violently and ripped it up, humiliated at even the notion that he was going to attempt something like that.

Wally was no good with words; everyone knew that. He wasn't the touchy-feely poetry type, even though he knew Kuki was. She went totally gaga over crud like that. He remembered how much she cooed and gushed about the love note Numbuh Five had found in her sister's room. While everyone else had been laughing at the comparison made between Cree and a 'delicate flower', Wally could have sworn he'd heard Kuki sigh and mutter, 'I wish a boy would write something like that to _me...'._ He hadn't dared to look at her then, not wanting to puncture the hope that maybe, just maybe, she was looking at him with those wistful eyes.

But no matter how much he tried, he couldn't be like that. Numbah Four slumped, pressing the tip of his pencil into the next blank page. He was no tittering romantic, that was for sure. He was blunt and tactless and rude and it was a wonder Kuki didn't hate him for it yet. She was the complete opposite of him; but that was kind of why he liked her so much.

Wally frowned at the page. Then he wrote three words. When he was finished, he stared at it for a few seconds, musing. It was no love note, that was for sure. Kuki wasn't going to go on and on about how sweet it was or how much this guy had to care, and she definitely wouldn't origami it into a heart and slip it under her pillow like Cree had.

It was probably as good as he was going to get, though. The thought was saddening. Wally picked up the page and noticed his shaking hands. He was already losing his nerve, starting to panic. He was imagining her face as she read it; how it would change everything. Was she going to read it in front of everyone? Would she read it out loud, even? Numbah Two would never let him hear the end of it.

He could see her pretty Asian features slowly contorting with discomfort as she handed the paper back to him, explaining politely that she just didn't feel the same way, and they could still be good friends. She would be so nice about it; she would let him down easy. She wouldn't laugh. Somehow, that made it worse.

A boiling red at this point, half for embarrassment and half for shame, he pushed the page away and grabbed a new one, scribbling down three completely different, safe, words.

'_Happee Birthdaye Numbuh 3'_

"Yo, Numbuh Four," Numbuh 5 poked her red-capped head into his room. "Time for the party. You better not have forgot again; that girl would kick your butt halfway to France if she don't get a present."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm comin'," Wally stood, folding his last-minute gift into a square as he followed Abby out.

Left behind, the sheet of paper sat amidst its crumpled brothers, those three terrifying words scribbled on its surface.

'_I lik yoo'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Haha, Wally can't spell. P.S. It's 'I like you' not 'I lick you', just in case there was any confusion. Thanks for reading! Please leave me a dapper review!

~Tickle that Toast!


	3. The Sweater

**AN: **On to #3! I wanted to put this up yesterday, but kept signing me out every time I tried to click 'publish'. -_- Thanks to **numbah435spiritsong** (I hope so, too XP)**, Princess Scissors **(ain't he, though?) and **Numbah1999** (Hopefully it doesn't taste like _my_ school...*shudder*) for their scrumptious reviews!

**Disclaimer:** Let's not get into specifics here. It makes me cry a little. KND ©Patrick Warburton and Cartoon Network.

**29 Tries**

**Attempt #3 – The Sweater**

* * *

><p>Did she ever wash that sweater?<p>

It was the same one, every day; the same soft green garment set upon her shoulders that sagged to her knees and hid her hands in voluminous sleeves. Wally used to wonder if maybe she had a dozen of the same sweaters, lined up on hangers in her closet like a wooly green army, black tights underneath and hanging like spider legs.

He asked her about it once; when he first noticed that there was a loose thread in the left elbow each and every day. She looked him straight in the eyes with that wide, dreamy smile and said, "I like green!" Okay. She liked green. Her sweater was green. She liked her sweater.

That should have been the end of it.

But...

"You're just a stinky Mister-Grumpy-Pants who doesn't know how to care _or_ share!"

"Girly-girl!"

"Stinky!"

"No, _you_ stink! Your sweater stinks!"

"It does not!"

"Yeah, it does! Pee-yew! What, do you dry your dog with that thing? Yuck!"

Numbuh Three burst into tears at the climax of yet another fight, running off with one of her Rainbow Monkeys pursuing in the grip of a trailing sleeve.

A smack in the head from a red hat, a bad joke about arguing like married couples, and a grumpy 'harrumph' from Numbuh Four as he resided himself to the couch for the evening; that was normal, and things should have progressed as such.

But...

Pink and white stripes. Numbuh Four couldn't quite wrap his head around it. Cruddy pink and white stripes. Numbuh Three skipped past him, chirruping a jolly 'good morning' just like normal. As if she wasn't wearing a cruddy pink and white striped sweater and the sleeves didn't cuff at her wrists.

Wally stared openly, but he didn't ask.

The next day it was deep purple with a Rainbow Monkey.

The next it was bright yellow.

The next day she wore a pale blue one with the word 'Angel' printed on the front in glitter. The word twinkled merrily and it made him sick.

"Numbuh Four, what do you want to watch?"

"I don't care."

Her smile slipped for a moment as she shot him a strange look, but it quickly brightened as she lifted the remote in triumph. "Ooh, look! 'Rainbow Monkeys the Movie: Friends Are Forever' is on!"

"Whatever."

Another look from the corner of her eye. She clicked the remote and allowed the trilling tones of her favorite cartoon fill the silence and muffle the foul mood of her friend. When she tossed the remote back on to the cushions, the sleeves of her blue sweater swayed, the cuff slipping lower down her wrist.

Wally watched with sudden heightened interest, watching the fitted cuffs slide over her white skin. Then she caught it. She actually grabbed her sleeve and pushed it back up her arm to free her hands, and Numbuh Four was plagued with a sudden urge to yank it back down. It wasn't right, seeing her hands. They looked way too small.

"Why are you glaring at me?"

Wally blinked. Her hands had made it to her hips, and he followed the line of unnatural blue fabric up to her lips, pressed in a line, and her eyes, narrowed in suspicion.

"I'm not."

She set her jaw. "Well what are you glaring at then, my sweater?"

"Yeah. It's stupid," he replied without much thought.

People were often amazed at how quickly Kuki Sanban's temper could be sparked, and the devastation that the little Oriental hurricane could commit upon a person and their psychological well-being. Wally was one who was particularly gifted in poking the proverbial bear, but like a true fool, he never really learned why he came out with bite marks.

"Ow, ow, OW!"

She pelted him with everything in her reach, soda cans, couch cushions, the remote, her own shoes, berating him with angry words with every toss of her tiny hands.

"I-can't-_believe_-you-Wally-Beetles! You jerk! You dummy! You stupid-head! You meanie! You bully! You-you...aagh!" When she ran out of projectiles, she settled on her fists, smacking him about the head and shoulders while he held up his arms to protect himself and shrieked weak protests.

"_How-dare-you!_ You hate my sweaters, you hate me, well, I hate _you!_"

She sat back, energy spent, her face flushed with anger and chest heaving.

Wally stayed in a defensive position on the floor, eyes wide with shock. _What is with this cruddy girl?_

Then Kuki sniffed, her clenched fists trembling as tears oozed from her eyes and dripped down her cheeks. Therein lay some degree of normalcy; they fought, and Kuki would cry. The 'waah', stomp, and run-away tears were something temporary, something she would forget about and smile at him the next time they met. Then there were the shaking, nose-running sobs that made him feel guilty because something was really wrong and he better fix it _now. _These tears were that kind.

Lowering his hands, Wally stood cautiously, a trickle of panic in his expression. "Ku-Kuki, stop it...Stop crying, okay? U-um...I..." he looked around at the scattered array of living room material. "You can hit me more, i-if you want, so..."

"I -hic- don't -hic- want to hit youuu-hoo-hoo!" she wailed, breath hitching between words as her fists relented to scrub at her leaking eyes. She collapsed back on the couch and buried her face in her arms to cry in earnest, sobs shaking her tiny frame. The only thing Wally could do was sit back down and wait, awkwardly snatching his hand back every time he nearly got the nerve to pat her comfortingly on the head.

Eventually the tears subsided and Kuki sat up, wiping her nose on her perfect-length sleeves and leaving long trails of snot on the pale blue canvas.

"You done?"

She nodded, sniffling, and they lapsed into silence once more.

"_Oh, Cake 'n Bake Time Rainbow Monkey, I never wanted you to change! I wuv you just the way you are!"_

"_Really, Sweet Valentine Friend Rainbow Monkey? You do?"_

"_Of course! You're so huggable and snuggable and caring-sharing! We'll be friends forever!"_

"_Thank you, Sweet Valentine Friend Rainbow Monkey! I promise to always be true to myself, from now on!"_

"_Rainbow Monkeys, Rainbow Monkeys, oh-so-very round, and super-chunky! Spreading love wherever they go, everyone is made of a big rainb-"_

Surprisingly, it was Kuki who switched the TV off. Wally turned to look at her in her awful not-Kuki sweater, her red, puffy eyes focused on him.

"Wally, do you hate me?"

His eyes bulged out. "No!" he practically shouted, no hesitation whatsoever. _Is that what this is about?_

She gave a watery smile and wiped at her eyes a little more, and he noticed she'd slipped her hands ever so slightly into the sleeves. Better. She just wasn't Numbuh Three without that silly green sweater with its too-long sleeves and loose thread in the left elbow. That was exactly _why _he couldn't hate her. That was why...

Wally cleared his throat nervously, feeling his face heat up. "I actually..." Her eyes were on him again, and he concentrated on his hands that rested in his lap. It was a good moment; it was almost perfect.

"I actually...like...I really like..." He made the mistake of looking up, seeing her eyes glittering at him like dark water, lashes wet from the tears that stroked her pretty face and stained her awful blue 'Angel' sweater. _She shouldn't wear blue,_ Wally decided. _Or yellow or purple and definitely not pink and white stripes. _

"...your green sweater."

Her eyes filled up again and she smiled in a way that made him remember why he liked her in the first place, and as she threw her arms around him with a squeal and a cry of 'Really, Wally? You do?', he thought it wasn't such a bad thing, having her hands out of the sleeves. They were really soft.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I have a creative writing portfolio due at the end of this week, so don't expect any more updates before then. I'm already running out of ideas...So send me some! With a single click of that snazzy little button down below, you, too, can use the power of words! Review me and show me your stuff! (Let's pretend that didn't sound awkward and just move on.) Thanks for reading!

Tickle that Toast!


	4. The XOXO

**AN: **On to Numbah Four! XD Heh. I amuse myself. Sorry for the long wait. I had a chapter ready to go up on Tuesday(lie), but I realized at the last moment that...well, it sucked more than I could deal with. If I manage to revise it well enough, it will make an appearance later. Anyway! For some very nom-worthy reviews, I'd like to thank **Numbah1999** (I would feed him :3)**, numbah435spiritsong **(thanks, that means a lot!)**, **and** KNDnumbuh007 **(I'm definitely not in third grade XD), who commented on all three chapters at once! This attempt was inspired by the adorable and accidentally six-fingered 'No Rainbow Monkeys' by DoodleBuggy on Deviantart. :D Check it out.

**Disclaimer: **I can think of nothing clever, witty, or mildly humorous to say, so we can definitely assume I don't own KND.

**29 Tries**

**Attempt #4: The XOXO**

* * *

><p>"<em>...Come one, come all, to the superpipe extravaganza at-"<em>

"_But I love him, daddy! You can't keep us-"_

"_...at Wacky Wayne's Inflatable Arm-Waving Tube Man Emporium-"_

"_...odd parents, fairly odd parents-"_

"_...fallen and I can't get up! H-"_

"_...priced only at ninety-nine ninety-five! That's right, ninety-nine ninety-"_

"_Rainbow Monkeys, Rainbow Monkeys-"_

Wally clicked off the TV. Everything sucked.

"Stupid rock."

Numbuh Four sat crossly on the couch – at his own home, not the treehouse – with his leg propped up on a cushion on the coffee table. The leg itself was wrapped in itchy, thick white bandages and plaster – a cast trying to set his bone back into place.

It wasn't the pebble's fault that it was in the way of his skateboard's wheel, or that its appearance caused the duct tape-enforced joints to finally give out and send Wally smashing headlong into a parked car, but he was eager enough to blame his broken tibia on something. At least it wasn't a piano this time.

"There you are, my little marsupial!" His mom walked in, all smiles with Joey on her hip.

Wally scowled. "Of course I'm here. I haven't cruddy _moved_ all day." An itch crawled up his calf, and he jiggled the unreachable spot angrily before Mrs. Beetles slapped his hands away.

"Don't screw your leg up any more than it already is!" she snapped, fire cracking to life in her eyes. Then as soon as the anger had come, it was gone, replaced by freckles and a sweet mommy smile.

"Joey and I are going to the grocery store," she sang. "So don't break anything else while we're gone, okay?" She leaned down to plant a very loud, very wet kiss on her oldest son's cheek.

Wally wiped it off with a revolted face. "Ugghh, gross! Just go already!"

She was already walking toward the door, Joey waving and babbling nonsense words over her shoulder. "I'll be back in an hour, Wallabee! Be good!"

As soon as the door shut, Numbuh Four lunged for his leg again, trying to get a finger inside it to scratch.

Just as he was seriously considering tearing the cast completely off, the front door reopened. Wally threw himself back against the couch cushions, hoping his mom hadn't seen. "You forget something, Mum?" he piped up nervously.

"Hiii, Numbah Four!"

All the heat in his body seemed to rush toward his face in one fluid progression, turning his blood cold.

_She's here? In my house?_

A girl of about eleven skipped into view, wearing a long green sweater whose sleeves dipped and lumped around some objects clutched in her hands. She was smiling, as she always was, with her raven hair swooping around with her movement like thousands of happy hummingbird wings.

"N-Numbuh Three? What're you doing in my house?" he choked out.

With a little hop, she stole the spot next to him on the threadbare cushions, bouncing excitedly. "I'm here to keep you company, silly! Your mom let me in. She's so nice! And look, look!" She held out her sleeves and opened them up, revealing two handfuls of thick, colorful markers.

He stared at them blankly; red, green, purple, pink, blue, orange, yellow... "What's those for?"

She giggled. "I'm gonna sign your cast!" She popped the cap off the pink – _cruddy pink! _– marker and leaned toward his foot.

He jerked forward, waving his arms between Kuki and the cast. "Oh, no. No cruddy way!"

"But that's what you_ do_, Wally!" she replied with a pout, trying to lunge the marker past his hands. "Now hold still!"

"No!"

"Numbuh Four!"

"I said no!"

He had her wrists and all but the pink marker had fallen from her grasp and clattered to the plastic linoleum floor. Her face had dropped the smile and was cross with stubborn determination, red with the effort it took to rival Numbuh Four's strength.

"Just...let...me...!" she was growling through her teeth; then it happened. It was sudden, like the snap of a rubber band. It would later be attributed to either Wally's butt slipping off the couch or Kuki's foot catching against one of the markers on the floor, but neither child was worried about the reason when the pair gave a sudden topple off the edge.

A huff of air was forced through Wally's lips as his back hit the floor, his arms flying wide and feet swinging up, then down. The heel of his broken leg cracked against the floor, and that was painful, but it was the wayward elbow that drove into his calf that made him fly up and cry out.

"Ow! Ow, Kuki, get off!"

She reeled back with impossible speed, gasping in horror, and he grabbed the cast as if he had to hold it together.

"Oh, oh, Wally, I'm so sorry-" she reached for him, like she could help somehow.

"Stupid, cruddy girl! I said no, didn't I?" he barked, rubbing his hand over the wrapping even though it didn't help. She jerked back, stung, and fell silent. Wally was grateful for the quiet as he gritted his teeth against the pain, waiting as it faded to a dull throb.

Relieved, he let out a breath and looked up. Kuki was still sitting next to him on the floor, between the askew coffee table and the lumpy couch. Her eyes wobbled and glittered with tears.

"What?" he yelped, and Numbuh Three gave a start, blinking in surprise. Twin trails snaked down her cheeks. "Why are you crying?" _Why do I always gotta make her cry?_

She sniffed, scrubbing frantically at her eyes with her droopy sleeves. "I'm not crying!"

"Well, you're doing a pretty good impression!"

"I just...I'm sorry, Wally...I didn't mean to hurt your leg," she blubbered, her voice cracking and just this side of a sob. "I don't have to sign your cast, it's okay..." She sniffed again, her eyes turning red from rubbing.

"Wha...Numbuh Three..." he chastised. "Don't...why you gotta..." he sighed, deflating against the side of the couch. There was no getting his way with this girl. "Look, you can...sign my cast or whatever, okay?"

She looked up, eyes bright.

"Just..." He looked away from her, embarrassed. "Don't use the cruddy pink." She didn't reply, and he glanced back uneasily.

Kuki was smiling – not a big, hyper, happy smile, but one that was soft and slightly blurry at the edges so he couldn't quite see what it meant. Her eyes still slightly wet, she picked up one of her markers from the floor. "Purple?"

"No."

She held up another. "Green?"

He glanced at her sweater. "Green's okay. But no Rainbow Monkeys, either."

Her smile widened, and she leaned over his leg with the marker uncapped, her left arm covering the top so he couldn't see what she was writing.

"Jeez...you're such a crybaby," he muttered stubbornly. She didn't reply other than a slight curl of her lips, and they sat in companionable silence amidst the squeak of a green marker.

Wally watched her work, little pink tongue sticking out the side of her mouth or teeth gnawing thoughtfully on her lips, dark hair spilling every which way with one rebellious strand falling into her face now and again before she forced it back with a huff.

She was so...animated. There wasn't a dull moment when she was with him. She was movement and life and smiles and grass growing around a rock. She was fire and ice and warmth and water and so different from him in every way. Different enough that if the scale was a circle, they would be standing side by side. Wally wondered if he was the only one who saw all that in her. He hoped so, because if anyone else knew what he knew, he wouldn't stand a chance.

There was a click. "All done!" Numbuh Three sat up, beaming, the green marker near-invisible in her grasp. Wally pulled his leg toward him and shook his thoughts away, tensing as she scooted closer to peer over his shoulder.

"What's the XOXO for?" he asked, frowning at the signature.

Kuki giggled, leaning toward him on one arm to point at the letters in turn. "X's are for kisses and O's are for hugs!"

Wally frowned. Girls were weird. "Why would you want to hug and kiss a cast?"

She giggled again, turning to face him as he did her, their faces so close that their noses almost touched. "They're hugs and kisses for you, silly."

His face turned violently red, all the way to the roots of his hair. His palms were sweating and his heart was hammering like helicopter blades and she was so close that he could kiss her if he wanted to. Which he totally didn't, because she had cooties.

But the way she was smiling at him right now and how she called him 'silly' and the X's and O's that were from her to him, he had a sneaking suspicion that maybe if he tried, she would let him.

"Uh, um...say, Kuki?" he stammered.

She batted her eyelashes like she knew exactly what she was doing to him. "Yeees?"

He swallowed hard. "Uh, well, I was...I've been wanting to, you know. Tell you something."

"Go ahead," she said, smiling and still too close to let his mind clear for even a moment to work out what he was going to say.

His face burned, and he cleared his throat several times and scratched his neck. "I've been wanting to tell you for...a while, and..."

Heart thudding irregularly, Numbuh Four found looking at her too daunting of a task and glanced around the room before deciding to stare at the X's and O's on his cast. "Well..." He took a deep breath to steady his nerves, shifting his leg to a more comfortable position and he could see her drawing –

"What the crud is that?" he exploded. Kuki reared back, surprise mixed with hurt on her face. Wally didn't notice. He grabbed his leg and strained his neck to see what she had done to the underside. Smiling up at him was a green, chubby-faced Rainbow Monkey.

"Numbuh Three! I said no Rainbow Monkeys!" he yelled.

She crossed her arms, pouting. "What were you going to tell me?"

"Nothing!" he snapped, balancing up on one foot. He couldn't tell her _now_; the moment had passed. "I'm gonna go wash this crud off."

"You can't!" she sang gleefully, shoving the marker in his face. "It's permanent marker!"

He glared at her, mouth open in affront, but sure enough, that's what it said, in little text under the logo. Wow, she was good.

"Why the crud would you use permanent marker?" he shouted.

Kuki laughed, her mood already back to cheerful, and grabbed him around the shoulders, bringing him crashing back on the couch wrapped up in a tight, wooly O. "So it'll last forever!"

And it did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Why does Kuki always end up crying in these...? Next one she'll be dry-eyed, I promise. The next one might even have a plot. (lie?)

It's hard to write prepubescent romance. :T I doubt it really exists as I've done it. I'll have to do a 'hitting puberty' chapter near the end. :D Some kids can hit puberty late in their twelfth year, right? That being said! People! Lend me your right-wing brains! Anything you've got – lines of dialogue, a single piece of imagery or thought, a theme, a setting, a song – prompts! I'd love to hear from you because, frankly, I'm not good at thinking (unfortunate truth). I've already spent my good ideas on the last two chapters of 29 Tries (which are already written ;)). Everyone will get credit for their ideas! :D I would be most pleased!

Now that I've begged you for ideas, I won't beg you for reviews. (please?)

Thanks for reading!

Tickle that toast.


	5. The Roller Coaster

**AN: **Thanks to everyone who gave me ideas! It all really helped; I tend to stick to specific patterns in a story and it gets boring, even to me. I'm going to try to have one of these puppies out every week. :D My happy special reviewers this time are **Numbah1999 **(let's not get him hit by a bus. XD), **numbah435spiritsong **(diggin the aww.), **NinjaNovelist **(Thanks! Hope you get all healed and junk. (: ), and **KNDnumbuh007 **(No, I know, I'm with ya! I was being humorous. :3 And thanks!) – Keep 'em coming! I'm greedy that way.

This storyline was requested by the very exuberant Numbah1999! Everyone send her frosted animal cracker cookies with big ol' smiley faces! :D

**Disclaimer: **I wanna go to Rainbow Monkey Land. Wha? Disclaimer? Yeah, that. Na mahn.

**29 Tries**

**Attempt #5: The Roller Coaster**

* * *

><p>I can't believe I actually agreed to come here.<p>

Girls, squealing and screaming and laughing, littered the square like cockroaches, running and skipping and singing that stupid, stupid song. Their feet pounded the pavement, faces smudged and sticky with funnel cake and arms full of fluffy things won by throwing rings at bottle necks. They swarmed around each other with balloons tangling in the air, hyper and drunk with adrenaline as their parents desperately, fruitlessly, try to keep them in sight.

In the midst of this was me, my only protection an eighty-pound Japanese sugar factory who was just as manic as the rest of them.

"Look, look, Numbuh Four! The Super Plush Rainbow Plunge!" she squealed, pointing.

Scowling, one hand on the mustard gun in my pocket, I followed her arm up...and up, and up. At the very tip-top of the park there was a huge blue Rainbow monkey head, a track worming out of its mouth before shooting straight down. That's where most of the screams were coming from.

I felt a prickle of trepidation when Numbuh Three said, "Let's ride that one next!" But, looking at her excited, exuberant face, I refused to back down. Instead I shrugged, shoving the last bit of my second chili dog into my mouth. "Whaeffa," I mumbled.

With an ear-shattering squeal that the other girls' had nothing on, she grabbed my arm with both of hers and steered me toward the mountain.

* * *

><p>Okay. I don't like heights. It's not that I'm <em>scared <em>of them or anything; I'd just rather stay on the floor. Besides, being short, I'm really not used to being more than four feet from the ground. As we made our way to the coaster, we ascended more and more stairs, adding to my growing anxiety.

But Kuki's eyes had long since glazed over with lollipops and cotton candy, leaping every flight with springs on her heels and constant shouts at me to hurry up. She kept smiling, so I kept climbing.

After a thoroughly embarrassing episode involving a 'you must be this tall to ride' sign, we ended up in the front car, as if it wasn't bad enough already. As people boarded behind us, Kuki suddenly turned to me. Her lips were drawn tight and pale, and her eyes stretched wide in fright.

"Wally, I don't want to ride this one," she whimpered.

I frowned. "Now you say it, after we already climbed up all those cruddy stairs?"

She shook her head, hair spinning around and catching on her sugar-sticky cheeks. "I don't want to ride. I'm scared."

Perfect. Now I could get out of this without looking like a wuss. "Well, if you're sure..." I trailed off, milking the moment. She nodded vigorously. "Alright," I shrugged, lifting myself partially from the seat. "Let's get off this stupid kiddie coaster."

Just then, the lapbar slammed down, pushing me back into a sitting position. "What the-?" I pushed at the bar, but it only gave an inch. Numbuh Three held her sleeves against her face, breathing quickly into the thick fabric. _"Passengers, please keep your arms and legs inside the car at all times and have a rainbow-rific ride. Thank you."_

The car gave a lurch, and then we began to inch forward along the track. Kuki made a terrified squeaking noise in the back of her throat. We were crawling out of the Rainbow Monkey's mouth, and the drop was so steep I couldn't see the bottom of it. My stomach lurched uncomfortably at how high we were. _I take back everything I've ever said about this place being for babies._

The coaster gave the briefest of pauses at the very edge, allowing us both a full view of the shiny metal entanglement stretched out in loops and twists. It all looked very far away. I gulped.

The coaster rolled over the hump...my name turned to a scream in her throat...and shot _straight down._ I swear my spleen high-fived my tonsils. My senses overloaded with flashing colors and metal noise, everything in my body screaming for it to stop. Terror seized my muscles, arms locked and white-knuckled against the lapbar.

The car bottomed out inches from the ground, rattling horribly and shaking my eyeballs in their sockets. All the blood in my body flooded from the top of my head to my feet in half a second as we took off like a shot into a tight corkscrew. Kuki had her arms wrapped around me and her eyes screwed tightly shut, screaming bloody murder in my ear.

We flew into a series of loops and Numbuh Three shifted, pressing her face into my sweatshirt. I could feel her heart thudding frantically against my shoulder and her hitching breath in my ear. Despite all the g-forces working against me, there was a piece left in my mind to appreciate the closeness, and some degree of blood left in my face to make it feel hot. She trusted me to keep her safe more than the lapbar. That thought, as the coaster slowed with a hiss of pneumatics to clamber up another incline, prompted butterflies to spring to life in my stomach, fluttering around and bumping uncomfortably against the walls.

Kuki's shrieking petered out, but she only hugged me tighter as we ascended to the top. My heart was thumping persistently beneath my shirt, threatening to tear the fabric unless she let go. I shifted, intending to push her away with a complaint about cooties, but my arm had lost strength from gripping the lapbar. The shove came out as a gentle nudge. She cautiously opened her eyes, lips white with terror, to look at me, and she seemed to relax a bit when our eyes met. A flood of feelings washed over my pride, drowning it in the nervousness churning in my stomach.

"Kuki," I whispered, and somehow she could hear me over the clicking of the tracks and the wailing girls behind us. Her eyebrows lifted into her bangs, recognition flooding her features. My gut lurched in apprehension, nausea spreading to my limbs in a cold chill. Those were some brawny butterflies.

"I..." I paused, and I could feel the words coming, right there at the back of my throat. They were ready to be said and I waited as my stomach turned over and shook along with the coaster as it reached its zenith.

Just as we were going over, the words spilled out. I bent at the waist and heaved them up in chunks of chili dog right in Kuki's lap.

* * *

><p>"That was fun!" Numbuh Three announced, skipping next to me with a big smile on her face. She was wearing a new Rainbow Monkey Land tee shirt, traded in for the ruined sweater that was now balled up at the bottom of her shopping bag.<p>

"Yeah, it was a cruddy riot," I bit back mordantly, crossing my arms over my chest. _More like humiliating._

She spun around and walked backwards to face me, giggling. "Oh, come on, Numbuh Four! It wasn't so bad!" I would never understand how her emotions managed to shift without a clutch like that. Her eyes flicked to a point behind me, and she bounced excitedly on her heels. "Hey, look! Pictures!"

I followed her finger; she was pointing to the photo booth for the Super Plush Rainbow Plunge. Before I could catch her, she flew past me and wriggled through the crowd to the front of the counter. I followed slowly, watching with growing horror as the picture blown up on the monitor came into focus.

On it was a snapshot of the front car gliding down the tracks. In it were two children, one a girl with black hair and a bombshell expression of revulsion, the other a boy in an orange hoodie barfing into her lap.

I groaned, slapping a palm to my face. Kuki laughed gleefully, insisting we buy one. And because she was smiling, I complied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>The only thing worse than puking on a roller coaster is puking on your friend on a roller coaster. The only thing worse than puking on your friend on a roller coaster is puking on the person you like on a roller coaster. The only thing worse than puking on the person you like on a roller coaster is puking on the person you like on a roller coaster at the moment it snaps a picture. :D Thanks for reading! Review me with prompts and praise and critique! It would also help if you told me what specifically you guys like; fluff, mush, angst, embarrassment, humor? Plague me with your demands! Also, how many times did I use the word 'lapbar' in this chapter? '~'

Tickle that toast.


	6. The Heavy Dose of Salt

**AN: **Aaand, #6! Though I'm sure you know how to count, hm? The reviewers who proved themselves extra-yummy this time around are **Numbah1999 **(Sorry, I think I ate your cookies), **numbah435spiritsong **(Thanks! This might be angst, I dunno), **Ajir **(I'd love to see it, my favorite stalker!), **KNDnumbuh007 **(She's just cool like that 8D), and (all new!) **Numbeh 013 **(I like this idea. :D)! Thanks, you guys!

**Ajir **suggested some jealous Wally, and that led to this. Also, surprise! This one is in Kuki's POV! :O It just turned out that way. She gets a little devious. :) Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Maybe one day I'll buy some stock in Cartoon Network. But I still wouldn't own KND, would I?

**29 Tries**

**Attempt #6 – The Heavy Dose of Salt**

* * *

><p>She wished her eyes were daggers. She wished they were shiny and sharpened to the point of breaking, the tip poised to fire at a single blink. She wished they would release like the end of a rubber band, shoot across the classroom and bury themselves in that girl's stupid fat head.<p>

But Kuki's homicidal glare remained guiltless, nothing but a pair of brown eyes narrowed to dangerous slits. Three seats away, a girl with dark curls and long eyelashes leaned against someone else's desk, giggling at something he'd said.

Kuki scowled, mimicking the cackle under her breath in a very unflattering way. _Stupid girl with her stupid laugh and stupid him with his stupid face and stupid, stupid, stupid!_

"Dang, girl! I think it's done!" Numbuh Five's voice broke Kuki from her heated reverie, and she looked down at her desk. The crayon clenched white-knuckled in her hand was worn to a nub, the map of Cleveland ripped and scribbled with deep scores of green.

_Green. Green crayon. Green eyes. Green with envy._

Numbuh Three let the crayon drop, watching as it rolled over the edge. It fell with a sound that was muffled with fourth grade chatter, bouncing twice before it stilled against the cream-colored tiles. Spots of green wax stuck to the floor where it had landed.

Kuki sighed, a quick exhale that hissed through her teeth. "Sorry, Numbuh Five." Chancing another glance to the left, she saw her handing him a blue crayon. He actually _took _it – right from her hand, like she was being helpful or something! Like he actually _wanted _her there. When he had absolutely refused Kuki's help.

Abby wasn't someone who could be brushed off so easily. "Glare any harder and your eyes are gonna pop out. What's with you, girl?"

Gritting her teeth against the sight of his blonde hair – faced away from her and toward that stupid, nothing-special girl – Kuki planned to reply with something suave and cool-headed. Something Abby would come up with, or maybe a simple 'nothing', that wouldn't get her out of the question completely, but could still buy her some space. What came out was, "Him! Stupid Numbuh Four with his stupid crayons and it's green, Abby, it's green! And she and him and I want knives shooting out of my eyes because she laughs like a hyena! Why is _she _not a 'cruddy girly-girl'? He said he didn't want to work with me and he called _me_ a 'cruddy girly-girl' and that's fine but then he had to go and...augh, look!"

She swung her head to face her friend and flung her arm out in the other direction, waving it to encompass the entire scene: Wally in his seat, coloring the wrong things in the wrong places, and the girl chattering away about stupid things.

To her credit, Abby didn't laugh or start up a verse of 'K.I.S.S.I.N.G.'. Her dark eyes blinked once, wandering to Numbuh Four's desk, blinked twice, back to Kuki, and raised one tranquil eyebrow.

"Are you busted in the head?"

Coming from anyone else, Numbuh Three would feel insulted. But this was Abby, and she only said what was necessary. Still, she wondered if it was true. She certainly felt like her brain was boiling, and maybe wishing she had daggers for eyes was a real sign of insanity.

Kuki sighed, deflating slightly. "Why is he so mean to me?" she whimpered. "He lets _you _help him with school, and he lets _her_, but why not me?" She glanced over at him again at the sound of a high-pitched giggle, wishing he would turn his head so she could confirm that he wasn't smiling or something equally horrible. Green bubbles foamed in her mind. "_I_ already know he's stupid, so why not?" she snapped spitefully.

Numbuh Five shook her head slowly, carefully tracing the rectangle of city hall in scarlet. "Numbuh Five ain't no private eye. You want detective work, go see Sherlock over there," she said, thrusting a thumb behind her. Hoagie was sitting in the back of the room with his fedora on, leaning back in his chair and wearing a suave smile that assured the pair of girls that he was caught up in another black-and-white film noir fantasy.

"You want some good advice on stuff you already know, you come to Abby." Numbuh Five continued with a smile.

On instinct, Kuki smiled back, though it didn't make her feel much better.

And that_ stupid _girl was laughing again.

* * *

><p>During recess of that same day, Kuki saw Numbuh Four on the monkey bars. His blonde hair glowed against the backdrop of brown and grey, feet churning the air as he dangled.<p>

Numbuh Three waited. She stood with her eyes locked on him until the tilt of his head assured that he saw her. She gave him a civil smile, just so he could be sure that she saw him. Not only that, but so _he_ would know that _she_ knew that he knew she saw him.

Then she twisted, avoiding him completely, breezing past him as if he were as insignificant as a cough, as if he were someone uninteresting, and headed for the swings where a boy with orange hair and a flight jacket sat alone. A hoard of girls were eyeing him from afar, pushing each other playfully in dares to see who would go talk to him.

"Hi, Ace!" Kuki greeted him cheerfully, an amiable smile on her face to hide the wicked gleam in her eye. She knew Wally was watching. He couldn't _not _watch.

The girl were watching, too, with glares and dropped jaws. Kuki delighted in in all the crosshairs of jealousy pinging through the air, adding drops of pure acid green to the gentle breeze that played at her hair.

The Kid let a smile drag his face in a confident, sporting way, and responded with plenty of smooth, just-barely interested words with plenty of R's to emphasize his Spanish accent. It worked with other girls, like the ones loitering by the sandbox, but Kuki's senses were tuned backwards as she listened for familiar sounds; the tromp of sneakers heading swiftly closer or a differently accented voice snapping in a pique of jealous wrath.

Numbuh Three crossed her arms behind her back and leaned her weight onto one hip, dragging one toe playfully in the dirt. "Why are you all by yourself? Want me to join you?" she went on, raising her voice just a little louder and letting a tiny giggle trill through her teeth.

The Kid nodded. Kuki sat.

Intent upon sounds and the chill seeping into her back from the stare that had to be there, Numbuh Three didn't hear Ace as he spoke his next lines, but from the way he leaned toward her, she suspected it would be prudent to laugh. She did, and reached out to touch his arm.

There was a 'thump' as Wally's sneakers hit the mulch.

_Tmp, tmp, tmp_

His footsteps swelled, drawing closer, closer, closer and she was sure he was clenching his fists, face red with a scowl. Excitement mounted, sending her heart thumping in sporadic palpitations. The scene felt made of glass, trembling as fragile things do in the wake of something destructive. Blood rushed in her ears; she saw Ace's mouth moving, speaking words – probably something charming and debonair – but all she heard were the crescendo of Numbuh Four's steps, approaching in the role of the stone thrown in a glass house.

_Tmp, tmp, tmp, tmp!_

"Oy!"

It shattered, slivers with razor-sharp edges raining down and threatening to slice her open with any wrong movements. She planned to make all of them.

The swing's chains squeaked a warning as Kuki slowly turned around. There he stood, exactly as she'd pictured, the green in his eyes glaring cruel irony. "What the crud are you doing with _him_?"

Kuki crossed her arms and turned up her nose. "We're just _talking_, Numbuh Four!" She cheered herself on inwardly, imagining that stupid girl with curly hair seeing this, how she had Wally wrapped around her finger. She hoped she was watching.

Wally scoffed. "Just talking, my butt! What were you touching all over him for?"

Kuki stood abruptly. "I was not! Why, does that _bother _you?"

"No way!"

"Then what's your problem?"

"I'm...I'm just sick of seeing you bothering people all the time with your girly-girl crud!"

"Oh, my _girly-girl crud_? It sure wasn't crud when _Teresa _was doing it!"

Kuki's face burned with her declaration and the intensity of Wally's surprise, his mouth bobbing uselessly as he scrambled for a retort.

Behind them, Ace stood up awkwardly, his suddenly less-sure voice breaking the heavy silence. "I'm sensing some tension, so I'm just gonna..." He backed away, then turned and launched into a full run. The girls followed in the same shy, hungry way as before.

Wally and Kuki kept their stand-off, fists clenched, faces flushed, backs rigid with stress, breath hissing through their teeth.

Numbuh three spoke first, her voice low and dangerous. "I guess _she's _just good at everything, huh? Forget about poor old Kuki, because she's so much _better_!"

"That's-that's...what's that got to do with anything?" He spluttered angrily.

"It has to do with _everything_, you jerk!"

"What is your problem?"

"_My_ problem?" Kuki screeched, hair curling with the force of her words. "I'm just _peachy_! What's _your_ problem?"

"_My _problem is you flirting with that stupid flyboy-"

"Why?" Kuki roared. "Why does that bother you? Tell me, already!"

Silence crashed down on the swing set. Wally opened his mouth, readying another angry retort, but at the last moment the implications of what Kuki had said seemed to wash over him. His eyes widened, jaw snapping shut with an audible click. First he turned white, then boiling red, and Kuki felt her heart beating right up against her ribcage. Anticipation fueled her eyes.

She watched his mouth, waiting for it to open and say what she had been waiting a full year for. He _had _to say it. She practically handed him the opportunity.

Kuki stood still, trying not to beg, trying not to burst into tears and demand to know why she wasn't good enough to color with him, or even to admit feelings for. Her hands trembled, and she squeezed them tighter against the hem of her sweater.

Wally's eyebrows drew down, his lips parting, and she could see it waiting on his tongue. Couldn't he see it, too?

But she knew before his mouth closed again, in resignation, that he wasn't going to say a thing. He was _never _going to say it.

"Ugh!" Kuki squealed in frustration, tearing her eyes from his as she shoved her hands hard against his shoulders and sent the shorter boy toppling into the dirt. If she stayed a moment longer, she would cry, so she turned heel and stomped away.

People were staring. Abby had paused in the middle of a jump rope to shake her head in a subtle I-told-you-so, but she didn't ask questions as Numbuh Three stormed past. She would hear a full rehashing that afternoon.

Someone else caught Kuki's eye, instead; a girl with long eyelashes and a mane of dark curls, balancing confusedly on the final square of hopscotch. She had seen everything. Some primal, cruel satisfaction made Kuki meet her eyes, to challenge her with her stare. It wasn't long before she looked away in defeat. She hopped to the end of her game, not watching Kuki, and not watching Wally.

Kuki was glad the stupid girl had gotten the message; she wasn't going to be coloring with Wally anymore.

He was _hers_, no matter how stupid he was. And he was a lot stupid.

But, Kuki supposed, liking him probably meant that she was pretty stupid, too.

* * *

><p>"<em>Jealousy in romance is like salt in food. A little can enhance the savor, but too much can spoil the pleasure and, under certain circumstances, can be life-threatening." – Maya Angelou<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>This one was up a bit earlier (I worked my tiny hands off!), because my Spring Break is approaching and we all know I won't be spending that time on a computer. XD I HAVE A LIFE SOMETIMES. (lies)

But yes, so, the seventh chapter probably won't be up until after next weekend, possibly even the weekend after that, depending on how tan my muse gets. But! Fret not, I shall return! I hope that makes at least one of you happy. (My hands really are very small...)

Thanks for reading! Rub some SPF 15 reviews on my back so I don't get burned! Except I rarely sunburn, instead my skin bakes into the toasty golden-brown of a healthy walnut. :) But do it anyway, because you can never be too careful. ;)

Tickle that toast.


	7. The Snowbunny

**AN: **Well, I warned you it might be a while. :D Jeez, and I still have...22 to go? Oh, man, this is starting to feel like work... Eh, it might take seven years, but I'll get it done.

Anyway! My awesome reviewers with luscious hair are: **Numbah1999 **(But he's an adorable idiot; the best kind!), **Ajir **(You may now exit your sad corner, which by now will probably need a pretty thorough scrubbing!), **numbah435spiritsong **(Join the club of tiny hands – we have monogrammed gloves. Tiny ones.), **roguelover321 **(Oh, I intend to, thanks!), **lemony anemone **(Look who did five comments at once! And thanks! Love the name.), **Numbeh013 **(Glad to know I made the cut!), and the anonymous **giggles **( :) )! Thank you all for your continued support!

This one has some more cartoony-aspects about it, like the idea that you can fall from a great height and emerge unbroken. It's a good idea, I think. Would make skydiving more popular.

**Disclaimer: **KND belongs to someone who ain't me. Bad rhymes belong to everyone, see?

**29 Tries**

**Attempt #7 – The Snowbunny**

* * *

><p>Kuki scooped up more snow into her arms and piled it on the head of her snow sculpture, packing it tightly with her mittens to imitate a pair of rabbit ears. She smiled as they came into shape – this was the best snowbunny she'd ever built! With a stick, she drew a buck-toothed smile and stepped back to survey her work. A rabbit with acorns for eyes smiled back at her, waiting for judgment. <em>Something's missing...whiskers!<em>

She began breaking the stick into smaller pieces when a distant sound caught her ear. Kuki lowered her hands curiously, looking around for the source. It seemed like it was getting louder. If she didn't know any better, she could swear that it was...

The ground exploded all around her. Kuki screamed as she fell back on her bottom, the impact spraying her with white chunks of her creation. She shielded herself with her arms through the onslaught, imagining a horrible machine of the Delightful Children's or a death ray constructed by some new snow-themed villain; what else but tyrannical adult evil could do this? When the commotion died, Kuki slowly lowered her arms to see what terrible thing had dug a trough through her yard. All she saw in the rubble of her decimated snowbunny was a short boy who'd lost his hat, dusting snow off his coat with a cross expression.

"Wally!" she shrieked. The boy jumped, startled, as she started in on him. "You destroyed it! You completely ruined it! I spent all morning on that!"

Numbuh Four looked down dubiously, picking up a foot to inspect the smashed pair of acorns embedded in the snow. He snorted. "All morning on this pile of crud? What is it, a snow puddle?"

"A...puddle?" she echoed, jaw hanging. "A puddle? It's a _bunny_! Raah!" Numbuh Three flew at him in a fury, knocking the smaller kid clear off his feet and into the snow. They rolled over and over, Kuki gaining the upper hand more than not and shoving Wally's head into the snow.

That was how Numbuh Two found them, running after Numbuh Four's smoke trail with whatever new invention that had launched the smaller boy skyward tucked under his arm. A mischievous grin crept slowly across his face as he took in the scene.

"Hey, Numbuh Four!"

The wrestling pair looked up in surprise, faces pink in anger and exertion.

"I wouldn't have followed you if I knew you ditched me to make out with your _girlfriend!_"

_...girlfriend!_

_...girlfriend!_

_...girlfriend!_

The word must have echoed, because Numbuh Four couldn't stop hearing it. His face went so red and hot that the snow around him steamed. With a burst of strength, he pushed Numbuh Three off of him and scrambled to his feet. She landed back in the snow with a huffing sound and a ripple of anger.

"She!" Wally pointed back to the girl in the snow, angry eyes glaring at Hoagie. "Is not! My girlfriend!"

To his eternal outrage and embarrassment, Numbuh Two just laughed again, rolling his eyes behind the goggles. "Sure, _Wally."_

"I'm serious! I would never like a girl like _that_! Never! Never, ever! That's completely gross!"

With his back turned, he didn't see the hurt look that crossed Numbuh Three's face, but Numbuh Two's eyes slid to her behind his goggles, surveying her reaction to Numbuh Four's thoughtless words.

Hoagie sighed shook his head in a sad way, like he was wondering how his hot-headed friend managed to survive to see each morning. "Well...you guys have fun; I'll just go see what Numbuh Five's doing." He raced off, cackling the way he did when someone else was in trouble, and the snowball Wally threw at him missed.

"Cruddy science nerd!" Wally seethed. His heart was pounding way too hard to just be from rolling in the snow with Kuki. _Oh yeah; Kuki. _He turned around apprehensively, wondering if she was already on her feet and ready to jump him. Even he realized it might have been out of line to call her 'completely gross'.

She sat cross-legged in the snow, her black hair dusted with white, sadly picking up a chunk of her snow puddle. Shifting nervously, Wally stood awkwardly on the other side of the trench he'd dug with his face, waiting for Kuki to do or say something to break the sudden tension.

He expected another attack, maybe a flood of tears, perhaps an angry volley of words; Numbuh Four wasn't prepared for what actually happened.

Numbuh Three stood and dropped the snow. She didn't throw it down with force or toss it to the side, but simply let it slip dejectedly through her fingers like sand. Wally watched it fall with a soft 'plop' on the ground, and let his eyes wander back up to Kuki.

But she was turning away, plodding back up to her house and leaving deep tracks in the snow.

"Hey! Where're you going?"

She didn't respond. Her fuzzy pink boots trudged through the snow to the sidewalk, then to her front porch, and then to her door, where it slammed shut behind her sagging form and left Numbuh Four standing alone in a pile of freshly toppled snow.

He stared at the immobile door, waiting any moment for it to fly open again in the wake of a feisty Japanese whirlwind. But it was stoic, unyielding as the wood it was made of and blank as the snow piled up to the porch.

Wally felt a sick, twisting feeling rise up in his throat, shocking in its intensity and in the thought that came with it.

_I upset her._

It wasn't something unusual, for sure. But it was easier when she just got mad and beat the stuffing out of him – anger was something Numbuh Four was acquainted with. He was used to it. He could deal with it.

But this...she was _sad._

He looked down at his feet, where the sculpture he'd so cruelly smashed lay lumped and twisted in unhappy little clumps. The trampled acorns gazed sadly up at him, frowning in the precisely right color of light brown.

Numbuh Four groaned to himself, smacking a mittened palm to his face. She was turning him soft.

* * *

><p>"Kuki! Don't sit cooped up in the house all day! Go outside or something! Get fresh air!"<p>

The words followed her out like the cold winter breeze that slapped at her cheeks, only the former stifled when she shut the door behind her. Twilight was setting, and Kuki shuffled down the walk moodily in her Rainbow Monkey coat.

She watched the snow crunch under her boots in a melancholy way, imagining the snowflakes as hurtful words that she could just squash down and forget in the footprints she left behind.

As the sun sank beneath suburbia, a long shadow caught Kuki's toes. She stopped. There were two of them, long and lumpy-looking. She followed the shadows across the ground, up, and up, and up, then violently recoiled at the sight of the ugly thing squatted on her lawn.

It was fat and lumpy, half-melted, with mismatched acorns and bits of leaves running halfway down its front. Teardrops of slush dripped from two crooked towers that stuck out of the top, leaning dangerously far to the left in a way that made it look strangely fragile. A warped, scary, Cheshire smile stretched what she assumed was its face, marked with the lopsided angles of misplaced teeth.

She curled her lip, but managed to venture a few steps closer out of pure curiosity. Something at the foot of the creature caught her eye. Kuki peered closer, squinting in the dying light. Something had been scribbled in the snow, then stomped out by a pair of child-sized boots, as if someone had thought twice about a message they wanted to leave.

Below that was a revised copy; one simple word. 'Sorry'.

Kuki bit her lip to hold back a giddy smile, and looked back up at the monstrosity crouched on her lawn. It didn't look much like a bunny, but it meant more to her than the message he'd left.

And if he hadn't erased those first words, they would have meant even more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>This time, he didn't try to tell her so much in words, but in actions. And isn't that really Wally's way? Hope it was at least half worth the wait. :D Leave me a review casserole! Preferably without those crunchy little onions.

Tickle that Toast.


	8. The Psycho Babble

**AN: **A funny little shortie (much like our favorite Aussie) suggested by Numbeh013!

Chapter seven's totally jammin' reviewers are **numbah435spiritsong **(I love M&Ms, especially the naked ones. :D), **Numbah1999 **(Oh yeah, that's how it's done!), **KNDFOREVER **(Woah, double tap! I hope so too, my friend. I hope so, too.), **Anonbananon **(Thanks so much! But your name...it's so hard to spell...XD), and my personal stalker **Ajir **(Oh, how I wish it would return. I would be on that like crap on a cracker.)! Thanks, everyone! You make me smile like Joker! 8\/

Oh! And I forgot to mention this last time, but the 29th reviewer was **lemony anemone**! Congratulations! You won an invisible prize.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned KND...(go ahead and switch your TV channel to Cartoon Network)...it would be on _right now. _o_e

**29 Tries**

**Attempt #8: The Psycho Babble**

* * *

><p>Days since last fight: 9<p>

She looked up at me and smiled, dark hair hanging straight around the joyful shape of her face. My heart thumped at the sight, and the painful spike of nerves that had been building as I approached her gave a sudden stab in my gut. The feeling was so intense that I nearly doubled over.

But this was it; it had to be.

We hadn't fought in over a week; things were _good._

I carefully took a seat next to her, keeping one cushion as a nervous veil of distance between us. The TV wasn't on; she was curled up on the couch and bobbing her head in a thoughtful way as she stared off into space. I couldn't help but watch for a moment the way her eyes darted around the room, as if she was seeing everything for the first time.

"Hey, Kuki? We haven't fought in a while, right?" Her eyes landed on me, catching me staring, and curled her lips in a little smile. I took it as a yes and averted my gaze.

"Right. It's been..." I cleared my throat nervously. I always felt stupid saying things like this. "...It's been nice." I studied my hands, watching intensely as they wrestled and sweated in my lap.

"I mean, sometimes it's fun fightin' with you, but it's nice when we can just hang out like normal and not be, uh, not be at each other's throats all the time. Not that it's your fault or nothin', but I'm glad we c_an _get along, even if we don't always..." I was babbling; wow, I was nervous. My heart pounded so fast that it actually hurt, like I'd been running for hours.

I cleared my throat again; squeezing my eyes shut to gather my courage, and took a deep breath.

"I want things to be good all the time," I admitted in a near-whisper. "Not just...getting along, but...being...better. Do you know what I mean?"

She didn't answer, though I didn't give her much time to do so. In my peripherals, I saw her run a hand through her hair, catching the light and bending it violet, and decided to spit it out.

"Kuki, I _like_ you. Not like a friend likes a friend or a teammate likes a teammate, but _more. _I like you like Numbuh One likes Lizzy. I like you like wanting to hold your hand all the time and for you to be my...my girlfriend. I _like-like _you."

There. It was out. I put myself out there about as far as I could go. And she wasn't saying anything.

My body was frozen, which was weird because it was also on fire. My heart pounded and thrashed against my ribs with every second she didn't reply.

Minutes passed, hours maybe, and I spent every moment working up the courage to turn my head, terrified to see her expression. Would she be disgusted? Angry? ...Happy? That last thought helped, but when I finally turned, she wasn't even looking at me. She was staring at the wall with the same detached look, bobbing her head like a metronome. She hadn't even moved.

"...Kuki?" my voice squeaked with anxiety. There was no reaction. I spent the next few moments concentrating on pulling my hand up to poke at her shoulder.

She gave a little start, and smiled. That was confusing. Then she plucked the headphones from her ears and asked, "What is it, Numbuh Four?"

I gaped. She hadn't even been listening. I'd poured my heart out...and she'd heard nothing! My face burned with shame and embarrassment. I can't believe I was so stupid! What the crud was I thinking?

She was looking at me with an air of concern, looking so infuriatingly innocent and completely ignorant of what she'd done to me. The way she tilted her head to the side was actually really-

"Ugh! Cruddy...!" Unable to stand it any longer, I stood, fists clenched in my hair and face bright as the sun.

"N-Numbuh Four...?"

"It's nothing! Forget it!" I stomped off for a good sulk, leaving Numbuh Three absolutely confused and alone on the couch, with her head tilted cutely to the side.

Days since last fight: 0

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Agh, poor Wally! He can't catch a break. Sorry this one was so short, but I've been swamped because of my part in a short film one of my friends is producing. :) But still, leave me a palatable review!

Tickle that toast.


	9. The Beep

**AN: **...And nine is a magic number. :3 Hey! Mouth-watering reviewers! This is who you are! **Ajir **(When I read your comment I had actually just returned for seeing that, so I geeked out a bit. ), **roguelover321 **(Yup, he's just got back luck!), **numbah435spiritsong **(Ha! Yes, it was a trick! I cannot be trusted.),** PrincessScissors **(Thanks! I'm glad to hear you foam at the mouth for this. :D), **Numbeh 013 **(Yay! Glad to hear it!).

!AmAzInG uPdAtE!: In just eight chapters, 29 Tries has become my _most-reviewed story ever_! Surpassing 'Every Step Is For You', which had _twelve_ chapters! Wow! You guys rock so hard! Everyone bake yourselves some cookies from me. ;)

**Disclaimer: **I was filling out the paperwork to take ownership of KND, and then I took an arrow to the knee.

**29 Tries**

**Attempt #9: The Beep**

* * *

><p>Sparkling, icy, pure; delicate crystals lay nestled in their cozy nests of brothers and sisters, cold winds caressing their branches and carrying more, each their own striking pattern of curved, frosty limbs, to pile up among them and build up the dune of soft blankets. They snuggle together in downy piles, enjoying the silence and serenity of a midday snowfall. Such beauty, such fragility, remains unpolluted by the corruptible forces of man –<p>

"Eat my flakes, Numbuh Two!"

"Not on your life, Short Round!"

Two projectiles shot violently through the untouched snow, reducing the virgin fluff to the much less attractive viscosity of cottage cheese.

A pair of boys flew down the hill, hoods and ear flaps snapping behind them in the wind. They both laughed wildly as the sleds beneath their knees built up speed, racing further and further down the unpaved street.

They were neck and neck, swerving around cars and skidding over icy street corners with the expert steering of seasoned sledders. The boy in the aviator goggles – Numbuh Two – leaned hard to the left and slipped through the new-fallen snow, crashing his sled into his friend's. The other boy was knocked wild, crying out as he went into a death wobble before he could gain control of his steering.

"What's wrong, Numbuh Four? Having a little trouble?" the chubby boy laughed, pulling ahead.

The smaller boy turned his head to aim a nasty grin at his competitor, green eyes flashing obnoxiously. "Trouble? You mean like this?" Numbuh Four banked a hard right, smashing into him again. The other boy recovered quickly and pushed back, the two children reaching the foot of the massive hill with their sleds scraping competitively together, growling in each other's faces.

Numbuh Two broke his gaze first, distracted by something up ahead. With a gasp, he pulled away, shooting into a neighboring yard. Numbuh Four grinned in triumph, watching his friend smash headlong into a bush.

"Ha! In your face, loser! Hear that? L – E – W – Z – Aaaagghhh!"

"Eeek!"

Numbuh Four had a brief glimpse of a pink jacket before he collided with it.

Up was down, down was up; snow was everywhere, pooling in his eye sockets and lodging beneath his cap and in his sleeves. Every bump was bruising; his head, his butt, his head, his butt, over and over as he rolled. Sometimes he hit ground; sometimes it was something a little warmer.

Finally, everything stilled, and Numbuh Four lay in the street with his eyes squeezed shut to combat the vertigo. He had the vague sensation of someone shouting – Numbuh Two? – and he struggled to sit up.

His every muscle and bone screamed in disagreement, creaking and cracking and forcing him down again. Wally cracked open his eyes against the bright snow. His head throbbed painfully in response, so he shut them again with a groan.

"Crud...what did I hit..?" he mumbled. His voice sounded watery and far away, beyond the furious pounding of blood in his ears. There were other voices, too, fuzzy and hanging on the edge of not existing.

"_Num...Four...appened?"_

"_...y gosh, is...ild...lright?"_

"Just lemme...rest a second..." Wally opened his eyes again, and the light was bearable. There was something else just to his right – something pink. He managed to sit himself up and took a look around. His sled was busted, there were two hats and a scarf laying half-buried a few feet away, and at the heart of it all was a girl in a pink coat, her black hair knocked loose around her tiny, pale face. She lay very still.

For a moment, Numbuh Four couldn't breathe. "Ku..Ku...Kuki?"

She didn't respond. Wally reached for her, tried to cradle her head, but something warm and wet squelched between his fingers. With a sharp intake of breath, he pulled it back. There was blood on his hands. Her blood.

"...Kuki? ...Kuki! KUKI!"

* * *

><p><em>Beep...beep...beep<em>

Numbuh Four had only been in a hospital once before, when Joey was born. It was nothing like this.

Kuki was propped up against a pillow, her hair looking black as ever against the stark white sheets and the bandage pressed to her head. She breathed, slowly and deeply, but her eyes stayed closed. They'd been closed since she got here; how long had it been? Two, three hours? Wally never was very good with time.

He stared at her for a moment, and his thoughts seemed to slow. She looked so fragile in that paper-thin gown. Numbuh Four thought it should have Rainbow Monkeys on it rather than balloons. She didn't look like herself; like the spitfire she was.

Her hand lay on top of the blankets, limp at her side. Wally took it in his and was startled by how cold it was. To warm it, he rubbed his thumb along the little ridges of her knuckles.

He'd been so scared. When he'd hit her with the sled, she was laying so still, and there was so much blood... He thought he'd killed her. How awful would that be?

Wally squeezed her hand. He didn't like thinking like that. It had been too close.

_Beep...beep...beep_

A sigh whisked through his lips, guilt and worry mixing in the air. What if she never woke up? He'd heard about things like that, where people went to sleep for months and years and eventually...they died.

"I won't let that happen to you," he promised. The whisper felt loud in the empty white room, which was silent except for the beep, beep, beep. Something flickered behind Kuki's eyes, then; the barest of movements that sent a sudden jolt down his spine.

Expectant, Wally leaned forward, wondering if she would wake up. She still didn't move, and he wondered if he imagined it. He decided to keep talking and see if that would help.

"Hey, Kuki. Um, it's me. Wally. We're in the hospital. Well, you are; I hit you with my sled, and...yeah." He hesitated, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. The other hand was still holding Kuki's.

"Kuki, I'm..." He sighed, dropping his head. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have...I should've been watching where I was going, but I was being stupid, and..." Wally felt tears spring up in his eyes, and he blubbered a bitter laugh. "Jeez, I hope you can hear me."

Sniffing, he wiped his eyes against his sleeve to dry them. She still slept on, seemingly oblivious. If she never woke up...there were so many things she never knew. There were so many things he never told her.

"I'm sorry, Kuki," he whispered, scooting forward to the very edge of the stiff hospital chair to be as close to her as possible. "Not just for hurting you, but...for never telling you..." He squeezed her hand, despairing at the limpness of it.

"Kuki...I...I've always-"

The door flew open with a bam, and Numbuh Four snatched his hands back with a shriek that was matched by the screeching of his chair as it scraped painfully along the floor.

"Why, if it isn't one 'o my daughters little friends," Dr. Lincoln greeted, walking in with his usual prophetic timing.

"Wha-wha..." Wally spluttered, thrown for a loop by the man's sudden appearance. He clutched at his chest with wild eyes, as if trying to hold his hammering heart in place.

"She should be wakin' up soon, I guess," he went on, tapping the I.V. and looking at a few of the monitors. They must have made sense to the doctor, because for Wally all they did was beep.

"Wait, wait, wait..." Numbuh Four held up his hands, making sure he had Dr. Lincoln's attention. "She's...gonna wake up? She's okay?" His voice squeaked terribly.

Dr. Lincoln laughed. "Well of course she is, aboogabee! She just got knocked on her head, and those always look worse than they are; you know with the swellin', and the bleedin', and the aw, you know what I'm talkin' about..."

Wally heaved a sigh, feeling a mix of relief and shame; relief for Kuki's safety, and shame for making such a big deal out of her only hitting her head.

It was at that moment that Kuki decided to wake up, further humiliating her recently grieving friend by sitting up and making a show of yawning, as if she was just taking a nap.

"Ooh, wow. My head doesn't hurt at all anymore." She giggled, opening her eyes to Dr. Lincoln and greeting him in her usual chipper way. Then her eyes shifted to Wally, and his back involuntarily straightened. Had she heard him, after all?

"You!" Her eyes narrowed to furious slits. She lifted trembling hands and pointed at him accusingly. "You ran over me with your stupid sled! You landed me in the hospital, you...you...jerk! Raah!"

Kuki made a grab for him, and if it weren't for the I.V., the tightness of the blankets around her middle, and the surprisingly quick hands of Dr. Lincoln, Wally wouldn't have been able to bolt out of there fast enough.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Crappy, crappy, crappy. This is crappy. Sorry this is all you got this week. :( Between having to do a whole bunch of other short stories and poems for my creative writing portfolio and starring in my friend's short film for seven hours every day for the past two weekends, I'm kinda squeezed dry creativity-wise. So I'm sure there are typos, too. XP But at least it had Dr. Lincoln in it! He's always fun. :D Please leave me a piping hot review! And really, I won't mind if it burns this time. -_-"


	10. The Tea Party

**AN: **On to the next! (Ha, Ghost Hunters reference...) This one has an allusion to the second chapter, just as a heads-up in case you've just been skimming (shame shame). My wonderful and merciful reviewers this week are...**Numbah1999 **(Glad I helped your migraine! ^^)**, BooTheUnicorn **(Thanks! :DD)**, leafysummers **(This is me updating soon. XD)**, Zeeberg **(Ohh, thank you so much! That means a lot. )**, numbah435spiritsong **(Dr. Lincoln is awesome. XD)**, hiya** (I'll take it. XD Thanks for reviewing!)**, and Shamy4Evar8 **(Thanks so much! And I love your TBBT-inspired username!)

You're all beautiful! :D

**Disclaimer: **I own . (Nothing)

**29 Tries**

**Attempt #10 - The Tea Party**

* * *

><p>He'd kept it.<p>

At first, it was out of paranoia. What if someone found it in the trash? It wouldn't take a genius to figure out whose it was. So it was taken from the loose leaf pile and hidden in his sock drawer.

Then he took it out to look at it, just once, perhaps to see if it still instilled him with the same amount of excitement and trepidation as it had the day it was created. It did, and every time he peeked at it from then on, as it migrated from his drawer, to under his wrestling mat, to inside his pillow, then to be carried occasionally around in a hoodie pocket in case a chance presented itself, the urge to reveal it to someone else's eyes increased.

Particularly, the honey-brown pair that peered at him now over her cup.

Kuki smiled at him when she caught his eye, and he looked away to scowl at the stuffed animal in the seat next to his.

"Drink your tea, Numbuh Four, or it's gonna get cold!"

Wally scoffed, picking up his teacup. "What tea? It's cruddy empty!"

Dressed in her little pink frock and seated at the child-sized table in her toy-filled room, sipping air from plastic china, Kuki looked very out of place with the little debutante smile that graced her lips. "Silly, it's pretend tea!" Then she broke out in a grin at his blank look and ruined the image.

"What's the point of pretend tea?"

"It matches the pretend cake!" Kuki reached behind her and retrieved an empty platter, placing it ceremoniously in the center of the table.

Numbuh Four's jaw dropped, staring at the empty plate, then at Numbuh Three's proud smile, to the Rainbow Monkeys surrounding him, and back to the 'pretend cake'.

"No way!" He shouted, standing suddenly and rattling the table. Numbuh Three jumped, her smile disappearing.

"I only came because you told me there was going to be some cruddy cake!" he fumed. "I'm outta here!"

He stomped off, Numbuh Three scrambling to her feet and toddling after him. "Wait, Numbuh Four! Pretend cake is just as good, I promise! You have to use your imagination!"

He just kept walking, toward the purple curtain that served as a door, until she slid in front of him with an angry red face. "You promised!" she yelled at him.

"Well, you promised cake!"

"It _is _cake!"

"No it ain't!"

"Yes it is!"

"No, it's not!"

"Yes. It. Is!"

"I woulda never come to your stupid girly-girl tea party otherwise!"

She heaved an offended gasp, hand fluttering to her chest. "It's not stupid! It's _classy_!"

Numbuh Four snorted.

"_Classy _people drink tea together and talk about books and art and _romance_!" she insisted, fists tight against her sides.

"_Romance?_" Wally sneered. "That's just the kind of stupid thing a cruddy girl like you would come up with."

"Stop calling me stupid!"

"Sorry, _classy,_" he laughed unkindly.

Kuki was so angry she was shaking, her face flushed far beyond the color of her dress. Numbuh Four recognized the signs.

The moment she lunged for him, fingers curved like claws, was the moment he lurched toward the exit in a dead run. She managed to catch his hood, and they struggled for a moment before he ducked out of the sweatshirt and sped away.

Numbuh Three fell back, still clutching the hoodie, and landed on her bottom. By the time she struggled to her feet, the blonde boy was out of sight.

She hissed a few breaths through her teeth, making a shaking fist around the soft orange fabric. "You're the one who's _stupid_!" She screamed at the empty hallway, the words making barely an echo before they died.

Kuki stomped back into her room, tossing the hoodie into a corner. She was planning on maybe tipping over her tea table when a flash of white caught her eye. She turned, curiosity piqued, to see something square sticking out of the pocket of Wally's hoodie. She reached for it...

* * *

><p><em>Where is it? Where is it, where is it, where is it?<em>

Numbuh Four's room was trashed – well, more trashed than usual. Clothes were strewn across the floor with every pocket turned out, and drawers were flung every which way, emptied of their contents. A singular pillow was turned inside-out, the wrestling mat was folded half-over, and Wally stood in the middle of it all, panic clear in his every motion as he frantically searched his school backpack as a last resort.

_Where is it?_

He'd looked everywhere, absolutely everywhere. _Where could it possibly-_

It hit him like a blow to the sternum. It was in the hoodie he'd been wearing yesterday. And where had he left it?

_Kuki's room._

* * *

><p>A hallway built haphazardly out of wood and a purple curtain painted with a '3'; the tanned face peeking around the corner was creased with determination.<p>

_Alright, just make a bolt for it. She's in the kitchen. Just run, grab the hoodie, and get the heck out!_

"Okay, okay," he whispered to himself, bouncing on his toes like a boxer. Numbuh Four took a deep breath. "1...2...3!"

"Hi, Numbuh Four!"

"Gyaaa!"

He spun around spastically, arms flailing as he tried to right himself. Directly behind him stood Numbuh Three, beaming like a rainbow with a box of cookies. "What are you doing?"

"U-uhh..." Wally tried to calm down; his pulse was pounding like a jackhammer. "I, uh...wanted...my hoodie back! Yeah!"

If anything, Kuki's smile widened. "Sure, Wally!"

She skipped off through the purple curtain, motioning Numbuh Four to follow. He did, but cautiously, expecting a trick. _Is she really not mad about yesterday? Well...that's great! Awesome!_

He ducked into Kuki's room, blinking from the familiar kaleidoscope of stuffed animals, until his vision was filled with a swathe of orange fabric.

"Right, thanks," he said, taking his sweatshirt. Numbuh Three was still smiling behind it, like she knew a secret she wasn't telling. He didn't dwell on it for long, though – he was bathing in the relief of having his hoodie – and _it_ – back.

_Wait._

He felt around his hoodie. It was all softness; no hard edges or the crackle of paper. Wally flung his hand into the pocket, searching, groping, landing on...nothing. It was empty.

Empty.

Empty.

Empty...

He was having a little bit of trouble grasping that.

"What's wrong, Numbuh Four?" Her voice was teasing; that weird smile still stretched her cheeks. "Lose something?"

He gulped. Did she find it? Did she _know_? "Um, I..."

_Oh, just tell her!_

_No! Lie like your life depends on it!_

_Kick her! Kick her and run!_

She took a step closer, clasping her hands coyly behind her back. "Did you want to tell me something?"

"Umm..."Sweat beaded on his brow and trickled coldly down his neck. She knew. She knew, she knew, she _knew._

_Tell her!_

_Lie!_

_Kick her in the kneecaps!_

"No!" he blurted, much too loudly. Kuki raised her eyebrows knowingly. "I-I just wanted my cruddy shirt back before you did something girly and weird to it!"

There. Safe for another day.

Her smile dropped, replaced with a hard scowl. "Fine then. Get out of my room." She pushed him out, both ignoring the thing they both knew, had known, for a long time.

Eventually, he was going to run out of chances.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> In case you didn't catch it, the thing that was missing was the note he'd written with 'I like you' on it. This was a pre-written chapter, so I didn't notice until just now that Wally ran as Kuki lunged for him two chapters in a row. XP These two are too predictable. C: Send me a hand-tossed review!

Tickle that toast.


	11. The Choice

**AN: **Sorry for being a little bit overdue. I don't have an excuse. XP Well, here's some moldy thank yous to my chapter 10 reviewers! **PrincessScissors **(Yay! It used to be a lot easier, I don't know why they changed it...I think they're cute, too!)**, KNDFOREVER **(Thanks so much! That means a lot to me.)**, numbah435spiritsong **(M&Ms? Life Savers? Smarties? Skittles? I hate Skittles. I don't know why, I just hate them so much...)**, Numbah1999 **(DSI XL seems to make your spelling 100% worse...XDD)**, leafysummers **(Lame jokes make my lame day. 8p)**, Shamy4Evar8 **(Stubborn Wally is stubborn!)**, Ajir **(Ooh, interesting pretext...:3 Good luck with your exams!) and **Shiningheart of ThunderClan** (You have no idea how true that's going to be...:3 Also – Warriors! Excellent username.)**.**

Thanks guys! 3

I have one word to summarize this chapter: DRAMA. Damn, it's choc-full of it. It's kind of ridiculous. So much just thinking and crazyness. But it's bound to happen sooner or later...the recent chapters have been much too light. XD (They're on the moon base here, btw, in the middle of some awesome battle.)

**EDIT: **Fixed the typos. :) They were bothering me more than you can ever know.

**Disclaimer: **Owning KND is like trying to capture the wind...I HAVEN'T PULLED IT OFF YET.

**29 Tries**

**Attempt #11: The Choice**

* * *

><p>How did we end up like this?<p>

Numbuh Four is dangling, held by nothing more than my hand in his and the rest of me that's wrapped around the twisted metal railing of the skywalk. The sounds of combat are muted, though lasers and rubble continue to rain down all around us in showers that splinter my skin and bury debris in my hair. I can't pay attention to any of that; all there is is Wally, the life I'm holding in one hand.

Our gazes lock; he realizes he's not falling anymore. Some unpredictable wind, brought on by some collapsing structure or exploding vehicle, buffets past us and stirs up our hair. I can see his eyes now; they're wide for a moment before something relaxes, or closes up. He recognizes who I am. He recognizes someone he trusts one hundred percent. I wonder who else is there besides me.

We stay still like that for a moment, staring at each other without thinking much at all.

"H-hey..." It's like his voice is right in my ear, I know it so well. "Any chance you could pull me up?" He tries to pull off a grin, but panic frays it at the edges and invades his eyes. His expression is crumbling like the platform beneath my feet, and I find the former more concerning. The bravado I've so well associated with everything he is begins to fall apart, and I can see that he's scared.

This throws me, though it really shouldn't have.

I'm trying to hold on, I really am, but I can feel him slipping. My shoulder feels sore and wrenched from catching him mid-freefall, and I can feel bruises beginning to rise from where my arm is braced against the edge. Sweat dribbles down the back of my neck as I pull, more desperately than I care to admit, but he barely moves at all.

"I'm trying," I scream at him, frustration eating up my insides. My arms are shaking. I can't pull him up. But I can't let him go, either.

_I won't let you die._

We're suspended, frozen; in more ways than one. I'm struck by the similarities between our current situation and the 'playing pretend' that has been layered between us for years; pretending words and feelings don't exist. In that way, we've never been able to move forward.

This isn't the time to be thinking about things like that, I remind myself. This isn't about you and Wally. This is about life and death; his.

He's still slipping, and I can't hold on. My eyes are locked on his and he sees it too; I see the realization in his eyes and the reflection of my hysterical face. I feel his fingers tighten around my wrist.

I start crying, then, and I don't know if it's for him or for me or for 'us' or just for the incredible lack of strength in my arms. Tears drip down my cheeks and fall over the edge; I wonder morbidly if it's them or Wally who would hit the ground first.

"Kuki."

His voice is stronger, and I sniff and try to blink away the blur tears leave in my vision. I want to at least see him.

"Kuki, there's something I want you to know, okay?"

I recognize the pretense, but not the inflection. Where was the nervousness, the blushing, and the awkward reaching for my hand? Wait; he was already holding it. The thought was bittersweet.

All I can do is shake my head. This wasn't what I wanted. This wasn't how I wanted it to happen.

"Kuki...from the moment I met you, I tho-"

"No!" I burst out. This wasn't the time, it wasn't the place. He was supposed to tell me with candlelight and a nervous stutter. His hands were supposed to sweat and rake nervously through his hair. I was supposed to be able to say it back and for it to mean something.

Holding hands wasn't the same when letting go meant saying goodbye.

"I can pull you up!" I try to assure him, squeezing words around the lump in my throat. "You'll be fine, so just...shut up!"

"I'm not-"

"Shut _up_! You don't get to be the calm one!"

He's always been my hero; why can't I be his, just this once?

Because my arms are shaking and my muscles are straining and I know I can't hold him much longer. I can't save him, and that hits me hard.

The world shifts. Something above comes loose, and the platform drops forward in a sudden and gut-clenching lurch. For a frightening moment, it's freefall, before something catches and everything slams to a bone-jarring stop. I crash bodily onto the floor, jarring every angle of my tensed body. Pain pulses in my temples, but I stay taught. The skywalk sways dangerously, then holds. I take a moment to register both my hands; one around the railing, one around Wally's. I sigh in relief, the breath hitching in my throat. We're still safe, but not for much longer.

"Kuki..."

His voice is deceptively gentle, and I make the mistake of opening my eyes. He comes into focus, sturdy and resilient to the end.

"It's gonna fall. You gotta go," he says.

My eyes bulge. I can't believe he's actually saying something so dramatic and cliché. 'Save yourself and leave me to die'; that wasn't something that happened in the Kids Next Door. Yet his eyes were steady on me, steeled so stubbornly in determination. There was fear there, too, but he was beyond that as he had always been.

I'm shaking my head no.

His face shifts into something I recognize; stubborn, stupid anger. "Kuki, you're gonna have to let go with one of those hands, and I ain't gonna let it be the other one!"

I tighten my grip, sobs shaking me more than his deadweight. "That's not fair! Why do you get to save my life if I can't save yours?" I wail.

The silence sits, and I realize he doesn't have an answer. Wally's eyes blaze at me and I glare right back through my tears; it turns out we're both as stubborn as ever. The skywalk gives an ominous creak.

This doesn't escape Wally, and his expression softens. He looks away, down, into the abyss.

"Kuki, please..."

_Please._ The word, shaking with vulnerability, is so foreign coming from him, and I feel like I would have laughed on a normal day. Instead, I choke on a sob. Firsts are so worthless at this point.

"Wally...Wally, I can't. It's not fair..." I blubber.

"I know."

"I don't want y-you to die..."

"Me neither."

I sniff. That seemed like a moot point. "Then why-"

"You know why."

I pause, and it seems like everything around us stops as well. My mind is wiped clean, and I can't perceive anything but him. He looks up at me, all his grit, kindness, bravery, trust, strength, ferocity, self-sacrifice, and..._everything_...clear on his face. My voice echoes as the only thing in the world, unremarkable in its frailty.

"Wally..."

Noise bursts like a bubble and explodes all around us; laser fire, rocket trails, the thrashing of metal on metal, and a chorus of very familiar voices.

"_Numbuh Three/Numbuh Four!"_

Zooming toward us through a backdrop of space is the S.C.A.M.P.E.R., the remaining faces of Sector V intense behind the wheel. Hope flares in my chest, intense as anything I've ever felt, and I sob with relief.

_We're okay. We're going to be okay. No one has to die._

Wally squeezes my hand one last time, as if sealing the moment. I look at him, but his face is turned, calling toward the approaching ship, "About time you guys got here!"

They pull up below us and open up the roof hatch. Numbuh Five's braid flashes in the opening and I let go with no remorse, trusting in the safety of the hull as we both tumble into it.

We land in a tangle of limbs, too adrenalized to feel pain. It could have been much worse.

But there was no time to relish life, and no time for us to catch our breath or enjoy the solidity of the floor beneath our feet. Numbuh One is shouting out orders as the ship comes about to launch an attack, sparing barely a glance at us to ensure we were in one piece. Such is war, I guess.

I stand on shaky knees, just perceiving Wally's hand supporting my elbow before it's gone. He jumps into his seat and starts tweaking controls, barking out command sequences. I watch his back pensively, wondering if anything has changed.

No. I know him better than that. The terror and hopelessness of the scene on the skywalk, and the sense of closeness I had with him, is finished. Chapter closed; it's only a memory.

He may be content to forget, but I've never been that simple-minded, despite what I've led everyone to believe. I want to remember the sound of his voice, the raw honesty and the passion that softened its harsh tones.

It was the most terrifying thing I've ever experienced, but I'm strangely glad for it as well. Maybe we haven't moved forward, but I at least got to see something new. I always knew I could count on him, and maybe now he knows he can count on me, even though I didn't do what he asked.

We got lucky. I was saved from having to make a choice. I escaped responsibility, and it makes me feel...I don't know. I feel like I cheated, even though everything turned out okay. Maybe it's because Wally had been able to choose so quickly. I'm competitive that way.

"Numbuh Three, man the defenses!" I snap out of my reflection. There would be time for that later. I dash to my station and strap myself in, letting my fingers fly over the controls and do what I do best.

But in the back of my mind, I'm still considering.

If I had to make that choice again, I mean, really make it, and live with the consequences, I can't help but wonder...

What would I choose, and what kind of person would it turn me into?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Meh ending. I couldn't get it right. XP Hey, have any of you noticed how _attractive_ the review button is looking these days...? :D

Tickle that toast.


	12. The Ice Cream

**AN: **I am so sorry for the wait. Truly, I am. I could blame it on graduation (tomorrow! D:), summer heat, or my recent obsession with BBC's Sherlock, but I think I would be lying. Every time I tried to write, I just...blanked. And I didn't want to give you guys some awful plotless crap that I whipped up in twenty-nine seconds, either. This one is lighter, though. Felt it was necessary after last chapter... XD So here we are, and again, I'm really really really sorry. Three weeks is too long, and I hope you don't hate me for it and that this chapter may sate you a bit. Send me prompts!

Yo, my super-dupes reviewerz! You guys were completely awesome last chapter! Looks like you may have spoiled me, eh? **numbah435spiritsong **(Waha, thank ya!)**, leafysummers** (Thanks, I thought so, too! )**, PrincessScissors** (Sadness to joy; glad I could be a part of it. :D)**, BooTheUnicorn **(Thank you! Hehe, xoxo...)**, Shamy4Evar8 **(Wow, thanks; glad I could get you to feeeeel!)**, Zeeberg **(Totally what I was going for! :D Thanks!)**, Ajir **(It was. It was the best movie I have ever seen in my life.)**, Numbuh Eleventy **(Thanks! And dude...I love your icon. Made me laugh so hard.)** Shiningheart of ThunderClan **(Oh, StarClan, no! XD At least not until I have all the chapters finished...c:)**, writer-person2 **(This makes me happy-muchly!) **and Picture **(Thanks so much for the detailed review! It's good to know what specifically you liked and didn't like. :DD Oh, and the paper in 10 was the same one from 2.)**!**

**EDIT: **Oh my god typos I don't deserve to live.

**Disclaimer: **...Go ahead, sue me for all I've got. You know what I've got? Nothing.

**29 Tries**

**Attempt #12: The Ice Cream**

* * *

><p>If Wally was a bit older, he would probably be wondering – more like obsessing over – if this was a date.<p>

Instead, the eleven-year-old just licked his ice cream passively, enjoying the lighthearted mood that allowed them both to freely flaunt their friendship with nothing between them but air.

It was only spring, but unusually hot; the sun beat down in drowsy drops of dandelion fluff and prompted those who thought it prudent to venture outside to shed any piece of clothing they could suitably be rid of in public. People lounged in lethargic piles, pressing their skin into the cool grass as they dozed, already desperate for summer heat after a grueling winter.

Languid and peaceful, the park droned like bumblebees and was, for once, free of the idle chatter of women with babies and the distracting bass thud from joggers' headphones. Wally leaned back into the spray of the fountain, sighing with pleasure when he felt tiny, frigid drops patter on his tee shirt.

"Is yours good?" Kuki asked, swinging her legs. They didn't look so frighteningly skinny without the black tights. Her smile was bright, dark hair wadded up into a pile on the top of her head. A few loose strands stuck wetly to the back of her neck. He wondered lazily what she would do if he reached over to touch them.

Wally nodded distractedly, tasting his ice cream again to renew the flavor. _Peanut Butter. _

Too fast for him to come up with a proper reaction, Kuki leaned forward and stuck her tongue into the melting goo of Wally's ice cream, flicking the taste back into her mouth and barely – he thought – missing colliding with his own.

Wally froze, unsure, as she licked her lips with an agreeable noise. He felt strangely embarrassed, like she was making fun of him by stealing his ice cream. But more than that, he wasn't sure how he was going to be able to take another bite. Kuki had just had her mouth on it! He glared at the cone, as if it was its fault for tasting good.

Wrapped up as he was in these conflicting thoughts, it was a moment or two before Wally realized that Kuki was holding out her cone to him.

"Uh, no." he shook his head with some force, feeling the midday heat crawl up his neck and prickle at his hairline.

Kuki smiled amiably. "It's good. You like strawberry."

"I don't want any."

"Why? Have some, I had some of yours."

"I said I don't want any. Why are you so pushy?"

Kuki huffed, pulling back her arm. "I am not," she replied, pushing the ice cream back under her mouth.

Tension had its own seat between them, twiddling its thumbs and grinning something mad and mocking. Kuki lapped moodily at her ice cream and Wally stared at the spot she'd licked, still debating whether it was weird to keep eating it or not.

It was a while before either of them spoke, but when Kuki did it was low and vulnerable, her gaze fixed on the little dribbles of sticky pinkness pooling in the ridges of the waffle cone. "...I don't have cooties, you know."

Wally looked at her – _her face is pink _– with a frown. "It's not that," he said. Cooties were something ten-year-olds believed in. He was _eleven. _

Her lips pursed thoughtfully even as her eyes scrunched together with something like doubt, and a few seconds of pause passed through before she turned her head sideways to peek at him.

Her eyes were mischievous. Wally gulped.

"So...there is something?" she said, drawing out the words carefully.

_Yeah, I've got these weird mushy feelings for you and I'm wondering if it's weird to lick where you licked and if that means we kissed or something because I'm not sure that's something I'm cool with or that you're cool with and I'm wondering if you know what I'm thinking and if you're thinking the same thing or if you meant to do that and that means you want to kiss me or something and hey I won't complain if you do but it's making this really awkward for me and now I can't eat my cruddy ice cream._

Oh, no way he was saying _that. _It was the truth, for crying out loud!

Wally tried to glance away, managing a few times, but her stare was intense enough that he was always looking back again. "No. Nothing."

"Really?" She was skeptical.

"Yup."

Kuki grinned then, throwing her head back with a sound that lay somewhere between a laugh and a scoff. "Oh, you're a liar!"

"Am not!"

"Yeah, your pants are on fire! No wonder it's so hot today!"

"What?"

"Gotta put it out!"

And then Kuki, once again much faster than she should have been – _I need to do more speed training –_ bent toward him with a crazy smile and pushed. Hard. On his shoulders.

While Wally had been glad for the fine spray of the fountain against his back, it was quite a different story when he fell backward into it and the water that was still chilly from February closed over his head. He panicked for a second, spluttering to the surface while his mind screamed _I can't swim! _But the fountain was only so deep and he was only so short, and soon he was sitting up torso-deep in chlorine and rusty coins, rubbing water from his eyes.

"What the crud, Kuki?"

She sat above him with a triumphant grin, backdropped by budding trees and a blazing sun that made her appearance somehow more memorable. It was one of those snapshots from life that you never really forgot, and Wally found himself focusing for a strange moment again on the loose hairs on her neck.

Kuki giggled, and he was mildly surprised to see that she wasn't mad at him after all. She was playing with him. He wondered what had changed for that to happen.

Wally didn't know how she hadn't expected retaliation – maybe she did, but his macho ego chose to believe otherwise – but soon he had her by the wrist and had pulled her in, too, creating a Kuki-sized splash that soaked them both to the bone.

She reared up almost immediately with a yell, water streaming from her pulled-down hair and XL tee shirt, and lunged for him. It was different from the other times. Her eyes were lit up with laughter and a grin was splitting her face, water droplets rising all around them with every flail of their limbs to create a cocoon of cool colors that worked better than any ice cream against the scorching heat.

Wally dodged and flipped her over, Kuki squealing with delight as the stream spit up on her head. She grabbed his foot and tugged, ridding him of the brief hold he'd gotten on gravity and sending him back down face-first.

They were both laughing now, the kind of hearty fits of uncontrollable giggles that hurt your stomach in a way that felt amazingly refreshing. It was like, 'forget all the weird stuff, because now is looking pretty good'.

Watching Kuki happy and spinning and playfully rubbing his hair, Wally had to agree.

To their credit, no one in the park thought twice about the two children playing in the fountain on much a hot afternoon. It must be nice to still have such innocence, they thought.

Two waffle cones dissolved underwater that day. At least Wally didn't have to worry about finishing his ice cream.

In hindsight, though, he thought he should have.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Oh my god, so much alliteration. o_o Ravish me with refreshing reviews! (Oh, damn, not again!)

Tickle that toast.


	13. The Subway

**AN: **Look! On time-ish! Woah, Toasty's on a roll! XDD Anyway, you guys were quite merciful with your reviews, so thank you. **rougelover321 **(Thanks, and oh yes I will!)**, Numbeh013 **(Don't feel bad, and hey look! It's here!)**, Shamy4Evar8 **(That is such a wonderful, wonderful compliment; thank you so much! :,D)**, Ajir **(Hooray for no angst! XD But holy holmes, wait for #29...)**, leafysummers **(Well-put, my friend!)**, numbah435spiritsong **(*Don't you, forget about meee...don't, don't, don't, don't...* ...Sorry, Breakfast Club moment.)**, KNDFOREVER** (52? Oh, you spoil me. OwO)**, CBREL **(Pssh, I already responded to you, didn't I? XD But again, I loved your review and thanks again!)**, PrincessScissors **(Awesome! When readers are reduced to bouncing and squeaking, I know I've done something right. XDD)**, BlueNumbuhFour **(NOMNOMNOM)**, Numbah1999 **(Good to see you back! I used to have a cat named Cleo. She peed on my pillow. :I ) **and writer-person2 **(Thanks so much!)**!**

Thanks so much, you guys! *trollface*

Today's chapter is brought to us by the reader **Numbeh013! **Yaaay!

**Disclaimer: **You can sue if you want to, you can leave your rules behind, cuz your friends don't sue and if they don't sue then they're no friends of mine. Hrm. I seem to be stuck in a rut of very old songs that everyone else in this fandom is too young to know. ON WITH THE SHOW.

**29 Tries**

**Attempt #13: The Subway**

* * *

><p>Wally blamed it all on that woman's shopping bags.<p>

If they hadn't slammed into Kuki like that on the subway, he wouldn't have needed to help her up and push her back into the corner of the car, braving his back to anything that dared come near her again, be it plastic bags or elbows or absurdly hairy pot bellies.

If it hadn't been for those bags, Wally wouldn't have his arms braced against the wall on either side of Kuki's head, and he wouldn't have to notice that the way she was slumped sort of made him taller than her.

Kuki parted her hair a different way today.

See, Wally didn't really pay attention to hair, except for those awful mornings every few months when Mum would get out the scissors and cover his head with her second-best mixing bowl. And then the thoughts usually had to do with hating the fact that he had hair.

But now he was fixating on that tiny stripe of pale scalp that was usually on the right but today had moved more to the left, and then he was wondering why on earth it mattered, but he kept staring.

It wasn't a bad change, he decided. It wasn't necessarily better, either; just different.

Kuki touched his arm with her fingertips; five white-hot points of contact that took all of his attention away from her hair and where precisely it fell, and more towards the fact that his heart really shouldn't be beating so hard.

He looked at her and she was very, very close. His head bent over hers at an intimate angle and he thought that if she stood up straighter they would almost be kissing.

Kissing Kuki; it really wasn't a healthy thing for him to be fixating on, but he found looking at her mouth a lot less daunting than looking into her eyes. They curled upwards in a way that was self-depreciating and also a little embarrassed, like getting hit and making him protect her was her fault.

Wally thought about telling her it wasn't, or perhaps inquiring about that suddenly-very-interesting candy wrapper on the floor, but talking felt like it was such a bother.

She was still gripping his sleeve.

"I don't like the subway," she whispered. Whispering wasn't necessary, really; it was loud enough in here as it was, but the movement of her lips drew his attention toward them again.

"Me neither," he croaked. Though it wasn't all bad now, and Wally figured if he was any type of smooth or maybe played football that he could tell her that.

Fat chance.

It was a sentiment better expressed through saying nothing at all, he figured. Talking would be a bother.

Kuki, apparently, thought differently, and Wally froze instinctively at her next words.

"Well...I guess it's not so bad, since you're here," she replied with a dry huff of laughter.

Something must have gotten tangled up, because wasn't he supposed to say that? Wally looked to her and it was her turn to avoid his gaze, her features tight and wary. She looked a little flushed and Wally wasn't sure it was because of the heat. He feels rather warm, himself. Not overheated, just...warm.

Wally feels a surge of affection for the little Asian girl before him, because she was brave where it counted and everywhere he wasn't. She looked embarrassed for saying it aloud, and it was so endearing that Wally thought for a wild moment that he might actually lean forward.

Then Kuki's eyes flick to him, and suddenly things get a lot more stifling. Because there's _expectation _there; she _expects_ something from him, and he has no idea what.

Her eyes are wide, trusting, and vulnerable as she so rarely is, and the seconds slip away with every beat of Wally's confused little heart. He's reminded of a confrontation on the playground where everything felt green, and a orange hoodie being thrust into his arms with a strange sort of smile. It's connected, somehow, and his eyes darted, trying to think.

What did Kuki want?

What did Kuki want?

What did Kuki want?

Well...what had she always wanted?

Wally thinks he might be beginning to get it. A niggling little thought that had something to do with wide smiles and dark hair and green sweaters hovered on the edge of his mind, taunting, but reachable.

_I like being with you, too.  
><em>

Simple. Not very eloquent, but Wally thinks he understands.

He meets her eyes daringly, trying not to quail at all the time that must have passed.

He can say it.

He can say it.

He can say it!

He doesn't say it.

_Chicken,_ his mind supplies.

Kuki's throat bobs as she swallows, and she looks away. It's just as well; she'd looked halfway to angry and all the way up to hurt.

The doors open and she ducks away, cold spots forming on his arm where she'd stopped touching him.

Suddenly his mind is screaming 'no!', and he thinks there might be time, there might be just enough time to fix everything.

With a rush of confidence, Wally charges forward and makes a grab for Kuki's hand, her name in the breath on his lips.

Skin bumps skin, and for a moment he's buoyed by the brilliant white-hot contact, then something a lot harder and much more plastic bowls him over completely, and the chance is lost.

Again.

Later when he walks home alone, he's still cursing those cruddy shopping bags.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>This new format...DO NOT LIKE. It's so...weird. And small. Somehow.

I didn't care to figure out why they were riding the subway. :D

Anyway, shoot me in the heart with some feely reviews!

Tickle that Toast.


	14. The Memory

**AN: **I'm playing with voices...I want every chapter to have a different feel from the one before it. :) Let me know what you like and what you don't like!

These reviewers are awesome and they know it: **numbah435spiritsong **(Woot, originality! XD I hate em, they make too much noise.)**, PrincessScissors **(Idiots, huzzah! Thanks so much!)**, BlueNumbuh4 **(No, they were normal age, but thanks for letting me know! It's hard to write such innocent pre-pubescence! DX)**, deLattre **(Maybe they were going to a very important business meeting. XD And god, I hope so. Fifteen to go...)**, Numbeh 013 **(Hey, that's right! 13! I probably should have noticed that...)**, leafysummers **(I am a troller. And don't you forget it. :D)**, writer-person2 **(Thanks as usual, you wonderful being!)**, Shamy4Evar8 **(Hehe, I've never been on a subway, either. Suppose I could have used the experience. And thank you! You're so lovely to say that. :3)**, QuantumofSolace **(So glad to be your first! :D And I suppose it does... I feel old. XDD)**.**

Also, **Ajir **has belovedly provided us with the cover art up above! Her deviantart account is under the same name, so look her cool beans up! :D

**Disclaimer: **Toothbrush, check... pencil kit, check... lotion, check... KND? Uh...nope.

**29 Tries **

**Attempt #14: The Memory**

* * *

><p>I can smell baking bread and remember (Sometimes I try not to.).<p>

We must have been near the bakery at the time, in the middle of the morning when fresh dough is rising in the heat of an oven, letting sweet scents of honey and cinnamon spill out and bathe the sidewalk in memories of home. Home, because I suppose a lot of people had parents or grandparents who baked bread. It was a homey scent; safe, comforting, familiar. I liked that feeling, even if my mum never cooked anything. (It's not a sad story; she just sucks in the kitchen. If anyone could figure out how to burn water... Well, we order out a lot.)

I'm not really sure how it started, anymore. I guess it started like it always did, with me and her. We try to talk, have conversations, do what normal people – normal friends – do when they have time together. 'Together' was always a rather foreign concept.

It implied a single unit, made up of two or four or five or some greater-than-one number that stitched itself into something recognizable; something 'together'. It implied something solid. It implied something that didn't just shatter under too much pressure.

It implied an analogy that I could actually make a point with, but I was never really sure if we were steady and unshakeable or fragile and precarious. We argued a lot, was that us falling apart? But we always made it back to something resembling a relationship; was that us being unbreakable? It had to be one or the other; we were always at extremes. Nothing was ever 'fine'.

Another foreign word. Not good, not bad, just 'fine'. (Satisfactory, grey, suitable, tolerable, okay, acceptable, constant, _boring._) We were never fine.

The scent of bread was stifling; it made the air feel hot. There was honey in it; it was a sticky, humid smell that made my clothes feel heavy and my head throb with overpopulace.

We were having an argument, but of course we were. That was how we worked. Or didn't work. I'm still a bit fuzzy on that.

"Tell me! Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me!"

With each word, she stomped her foot, and I remember thinking how ridiculous that was. As if she could hammer the words into the ground so they would stay there, so I could see them better. Or maybe she was imagining my face in the concrete and kicking it over and over again out of spite (I wouldn't doubt it).

'Tell me', she was saying. I wasn't sure how we'd gotten on that topic (sometimes it was like we never left it), but I didn't pretend to not know what she meant. I could, but then she might actually enlighten me.

I wasn't going to tell her. No way. Not now, not like this, not while she was staring at me with those eyes and those hands on her hips. (She was still taller than me, even though she was barely eleven and I was closer to twelve_._) She was always trying to force me into things, to push me out of my comfort zone like I wasn't going to fight her. Admittedly, I did give in sometimes. Despite popular belief, I knew when to pick my battles. But I wasn't a pushover, and that was the last thing I wanted to be known as. Whipped by a girl, pulled on a leash, wrapped around her stretched-out pinky finger; it would be humiliating. That wasn't me and I would never let it be, no matter how I felt about her.

She knew. I know she knew, and she knew that I knew that she knew. We said nothing, but we knew.

That was how we worked; it was how we managed to function day-to-day while still being able to look each other in the eyes and work alongside one another relatively friction-free. I would pretend that she knew nothing, that I was cleverly hiding what I knew and what I felt. She in turn pretended to be ignorant, unseeing; that ditzy girl that boys liked and she never caught on. That's what we did, that's what we always did. And some days I would almost work up the courage in a fit of jealousy or spite or sentimentality, but I never said a word.

But her... she always tried to change things. She tried to trap me, to shove me into the wall and demand those unsecretive walls be shut down. I was supposed to be the one to say it, but she tried to _make _me say it, and that was different. It wasn't right.

It had gotten worse, recently. She was getting restless. That didn't scare me like it should have.

I would work up to it, maybe, someday, possibly soon, when I was good and ready. But not before. Not now.

I told her no. Just 'no'; one word, decisive and final.

_That _was a word I understood. Clear-cut, no detours, no synonyms, no friction.

She was angry, of course she was, because being hurt or disappointed was the same as losing. It was how we played. Anger, at each other, at ourselves, at the cruel game we'd somehow been roped into; it was familiar. No winning or losing, just yelling.

I didn't expect her to understand. This was one thing she was not going to force me into.

The smell of bread isn't comforting anymore. It's not 'home'. It's just friction.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Woo, that was bitter. Sugar cubes, anyone?

So hey, you guys, I need a favor. Send me a sentence. Or a word. It doesn't matter what it is. It doesn't matter if you made it up, or got it from a book or the internet or a particularly witty friend; just something. Something to spark a chapter from nonexistence. Because they don't exist, trust me. Writers always talk about their muses; well you guys are mine. Muse me. :D Pwease?

Tickle that toast.

P.S. Also leave me some crunchy reviews, if you would be so inclined! I'm feeling dapper tonight.

P.S.S. Dapper is one of my favorite words, along with lovely, grin, and galoshes.

P.S.S.S. Forgive me if it turns out this chapter is in a different language. It is six in the morning, and I have yet to sleep.


	15. The Dare

**AN: **Thanks to everyone who prompted me! It helps a buttload, and gets these chapters out a lot easier and faster. I'll have you know, however, that 29 Tries is actually within a storyline (Gasp! Really? I know, right?), so I can't do any of the prompts that contain drastic changes like GKND or one of them moving far away. XD Don't worry, you will have your fill of going-away angst near the end...TRUST ME.

**Quantum of Shoelace **(I can see how it would be confusing if you didn't grow up with English – it was very vague and syrupy; basically my sleep-deprived brain barfed all over Microsoft Word at five in the morning and deemed the splattered mess of emotions good enough for a chapter of 29 Tries. XD Also, I love your username.)**, numbah435spiritsong **(You _are_ awesome. :D And hmm, yes, I think I remember where you saw that...it was the second chapter. Your prompt is invalid. XDD)**, natalie1668 **(Great to hear from someone new! Thanks for reviewing!)**, writer-person2 **(:D Words so nice, you review twice! XDD Everybody talks about the weather. I WILL USE THESE PROMPTS.)**, NinjaNovelist **(I'm all for hurt/comfort! GKND doesn't work, but I will find another way...yes I will...:D Thanks for your review!)**, Blue-Eyed-Hime26** (Thank you so much! Makes me happy to think I succeed with things I try so hard to get right.)**, Numbah1999 **(...I feel like I want to use that chicken wing quote at some point. XDD Thanks as always for your rambling review!)**, Shamy4Evar8 **(That's my specialty, sounding profound when it's actually my brain throwing up at five in the morning. XDD One of your words is sort of in here!)**, PrincessScissors **(Either is fine. And thank you so much!)**, neverland598 **(LOVED YOUR REVIEW. Yes, these will all be clean. XD No porn, no need to hide; but just for you I added strip poker. :3 Thanks for telling me what you liked specifically. :D)**, Zeeberg **(I do love shits 'n giggles...Depressing, yes, abnormally so. Don't know what was wrong (or right?) with me. XD Yet I just grin.)**, BlueNumbuh4 **(Thanks very much! I thought it was nice, as well.)**, leafysummers **(Just a memory. :) Thanks!)**.**

On a not unrelated note, WE HAVE CRACKED 100 REVIEWS! :D I thank all those who have ever been in bold in the author's note.

**Disclaimer: **After the extremely and inappropriately long AN, my cursor feels inadequate in admitting our mutual non-ownership of one of the greatest Cartoon Network programs ever ended on its own terms. So there it is.

**29 Tries**

**Attempt #15: The Dare**

* * *

><p>"Let's play a game!"<p>

When Kuki barged in she was wearing a smile, but there was a glint in her eye that was all too familiar. It was the same look she got when there was only one Rainbow Monkey left on the toy store shelf, or when the TV remote was up for grabs. The dainty, happy-go-lucky little girl wasn't often thought of as very competitive, but mores the pity to the fool who falls for it.

Such as, a fool who was just as competitive as she, whom, upon hearing the word 'game', would perk up with that exact same telling twinkle in his eye. "Game? What kind of game?"

"Hmm..." Kuki hops on the couch and pretends to think, bouncing a few times on her knees. "Like...strip poker?"

"What?"

"Heehee! I'm kidding, silly!" She leans forward, that twinkle taking on a dangerous hue. "Let's play truth or dare."

And if Wally suspected anything in that moment, he did not show it. Later, that would come later. The suspicion. The panic. That was all later.

"Truth or dare?"

"This is stupid."

"Wally."

"It's a cruddy girly sleepover game! I don't know why I'm even..."

"Because I said so."

"..."

"Truth or dare?"

"...Dare."

"...Lick the floor."

"Kuki, ew! That's gross!"

"Do it, chicken!"

Obediently, and because Wally Beatles is _not _a chicken, Wally leans down from his seated position in Kuki's room to gently flick the tip of his tongue against the floor. It was dusty.

"No, no, no! You have to really lick it! Your whole tongue!"

Wally groans, fixing his teammate with a glare. Her expression is smug in the extreme, and he doesn't wait for her to start clucking and flapping her arms before he slides his tongue against the grainy wood in one broad stripe. The friction sends an unpleasant shiver down his spine.

Kuki cackles with glee as he splutters against the dust and dirt in his mouth and draws his sleeve against his face. Disgusting. Tastes like old shoe and rodent. Wally spits, red in the face, and counters, "Truth or dare."

"Truth!"

"Uh...okay, what's your favorite color?"

He knows before Kuki's expression sobers and slides into haughty irritation that his question wasn't going to fly. "You can't ask something you already know! You have to ask a _real _question!"

Wally scowls. "This is stupid, I'm going."

"Sit down!"

He sits. The 'truth' part was dumb. Why can't they just dare eachother to do weird things? He makes a mental note to try that with Numbuh Two sometime.

Wally sighs. A truth about Kuki, a truth about Kuki... "Why did you want to play this cruddy game?"

She smirks, knows. Knows what gets him. "Because I knew I could beat you."

Oh, it's _on_ now.

* * *

><p>Wally picked 'dare' every time. He was forced to steal Numbuh Five's hat (he managed it, but got no measurable reaction other than an offhand 'give it back'), drink a day-old smoothie from the trash can (it wasn't that bad, until he found the used tissue), dress up in one of Kuki's frocks and run through the treehouse (only Numbuh One and the hamsters saw him, but he's pretty sure the latter took pictures), replace the batteries in one of Kuki's Rainbow Monkeys (it didn't seem like much of a dare; he suspected it just needed doing), and let her paint his toenails (he suspected she took pity on him, because at least they weren't pink).<p>

Kuki chose 'truth' every time. Wally learned she was ambidextrous (he'd been curious), was worried about her little sister and the choices she was making (and the people she chose to date, Wally added; Kuki agreed and they both smiled), loved the smell of apple pie (partly because her father hated it for being so blatantly American), had last peed her pants in the spring of third grade (Wally rolled on the floor for a considerable amount of time and Kuki's face remained determinedly red well into his dare), and that the reason she liked Rainbow Monkeys so much was because the first one she got was from her mom (who apparently hasn't given a good gift since; Wally thought it was probably a pretty good reason and made a mental note to stop teasing her about her obsession, then decided that would probably be too much trouble).

As exasperated as Wally got when she said 'truth' again and he had to think of a good question, Kuki got equally as disappointed when he said 'dare'. Disappointed, the growing knot of anxiety and suspicion in his gut was telling him, because she wanted him to say 'truth'. He had a niggling feeling that he knew what her question would be. And suddenly the blatant 'because I knew I could beat you' from his first question was looking a lot less likely.

Kuki watches him as she screws on the lid of the nail polish. Wally blanches at the intensity of her stare, which is nothing like the playful and mischievous glances he'd been given previously. This is different.

"Truth or dare?" she asks, and the tone is softer, heavy with anticipation. Meaningful. She doesn't break her gaze, so neither does he.

"Dare."

She barely pauses. "I dare you to tell me the truth."

He's expecting it; still takes it like a blow to the sternum.

"T-the truth about what?"

"About me."

Wally clenches his jaw.

"And you."

Wally swallows.

Should he? Shouldn't he? He shouldn't. Maybe he should. He shouldn't. But he probably should. She's staring at him like that and it means he probably should. But he probably shouldn't.

Should.

Shouldn't.

If you say a word enough times, it loses its meaning.

What if you don't say a word at all?

What does it mean then, when you do say it? And how _much_?

And what happens _after_? Oh, god, where would they go after that? What would she expect? What would she want? What would _he_ want?

He should probably figure that out before he says anything.

Yeah.

He probably should.

Wally doesn't look at her. She knows what that means. It was a long shot, anyway.

He shrugs. Refuses. Deflects. "I don't know."

Kuki says that means she wins. Wally doesn't disagree.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>ABRUPT ENDING IS ABRUPT. How do either of them know what strip poker is? I didn't know what it was when I was eleven. I don't think. That was a long time ago. I'm old. Too old to be writing Fanfiction about a cartoon that was cancelled almost five years ago. I do anyway. :3

Loved it? That's great! You should review.

Hated it? That's cool. You should review.

Didn't care for it either way? How interesting. You should review.

Lurking in the background, not sharing your opinion? Fascinating. You should review.

Tickle that toast.

P.S. Ever licked a wooden spoon? Euuggghhhh...not fun. Goosebumps.


	16. The Pool

**AN: **OH MY GOOD GOLLY GOSH, SHE UPDATED. This one is silly. :D Late, but I've been writing four or five or six different chapters simultaneously(seems to be easier on the brain), so you could say I'm ahead of the game. :D My keyboard is being funky, so please excuse any typos that I didn't manage to catch. The wait probably wasn't worth it, but I wanted to give you guys something lighthearted and childish, because the next chapters I have half-written are sorta serious. :I Dedicated to **Zeeberg** for the prompt 'backyard'!

There were a lot of delicious reviewers last chapter! **natalie1668 **(Thank you! :D)**, ElyonAngel** (Hmmm, you'll have to wait and see, my friend!)**, numbah435spiritsong **(Yeah, I prefer Go Fish. :D)**, BlueNumbuh4 **(Oh that's...lovely. XDD Thanks!)**, buglegirl1889 **(*fist pump*)**, QuantumofShoelace **(Oh, wow. Yeah, Wikipedia is not_safe. D: A shoe? Yuck. Never done that, but I have )**, Making Some Toast **(Kids rule. :D So does TOAST. How about a TOAST for TOAST?)**, Shamy4Evar8 **(Sorta kinda yes. :D Thank you!)**, PrincessScissors **(Somebody's excited. :D And Australian accents are the best. Ever. Just...mmm.)**, Numbah1999 **(:D That would be marvelous! Thank you! *gives chicken*)**, Numbeh013 **(I will attempt this. :T Thanks!)**, writer-person2 **(Thanks!)**, KNDFOREVER **(;D)**, KukixWally'BratxBoomer **(Oh my. XD)**, nacho5 **(*gives*)**, Ajir **(*flails* Ajir is amazing. Still my favorite stalker ever. :D)**, katay19000 **(Thank you so much! Glad to hear you enjoyed the brain barf. :D)**, Guest **(XD Definitely unique. Thanks for the review!)**, **and **calliecature **(Thanks! And that's it exactly, thank you. :3)**.**

Oh, so many of you who didn't know what strip poker was decided to find out because of last chapter...TickleTheToast, corrupting the innocent since 2006.

**Disclaimer: **Unless I marry Mr. Warburton, divorce him, and take half his stuff, KND is not even remotely mine. A girl can dream.

**29 Tries**

**Attempt #16: The Pool**

* * *

><p>I wiggle my toes in the sand and think about Kuki.<p>

I'm going to tell her today, that's what I've decided. I'm going to tell her about all the gooey, mushy thoughts that run through my mind whenever she's around, and the squirmy feeling in my gut that doesn't ever go away. I'm going to tell her all of it.

_She's going to think I'm an idiot._

_She already thinks I'm an idiot._

_She's going to think I'm an idiot with feelings._

_Well, aren't I?_

_...This isn't going to end well._

_Things rarely do._

_Okay, so I'll just say, 'Kuki, I think you're really cool'._

_Bit vague, that._

_Yeah, too vague. She won't buy it. How about a poem or something? Girls like poems._

_I already tried that once. Did not work._

'_Oh Kuki, I...'...What rhymes with Kuki?_

_Might want to work on that._

_I've got time, right?_

_She'll be here in five minutes._

_Crud._

I wonder if it's weird that I invited her over. Do friends do that? Do they single out other friends to come to their house and their pool full of sand?

_What, am I afraid she'll get the wrong idea? That is kind of the point._

I guess she won't think it's that weird. She doesn't think about much, does she?

_Harsh._

_Yeah._

_Especially coming from me._

_Shut up._

What I mean is, Kuki kind of...goes with the flow. She doesn't think to hard about where she's going or why or how. She just enjoys the ride. I wish I could be like that sometimes.

_Listen! Are those flip-flops on the sidewalk?_

_Crud, they are!_

_..._

_..._

_...Guess it was someone else._

I mean she's totally crazy that way, and it's infuriating when she won't just pay attention and try to take things seriously for once. She only gets caught up in silly, trivial things.

_Flighty._

_Flakey._

_Fickle._

_Unless it's about Rainbow Monkeys._

I just don't know what I'll do about her. I need her to know, but I don't want things to change too much. Not yet. It's too...

_?_

I look down at my feet, buried to the ankle with rich golden sand. The sun is warm against my back, and I imagine that's what it would be like to be with Kuki. I guess. Not now. Not now, but in the future. Maybe. Someday.

_There. That's the doorbell._

I wait, tense and listening. My back is to the house. Every door in my house squeaks in a different way. I hear a deep groan with a squealing twist at the end – that was the front door. Mum answered it, I can hear her voice from here.

_I hope she's not saying something embarrassing._

_Jeez, I don't want to imagine it._

_She probably is._

_Crud._

_Going on about how nice it is for me to have a friend over..._

_Bleh!_

_Calling me her 'little marsupial'..._

_Just kill me now._

_Passing that baby picture of me in the hallway and stopping to comment..._

_God, no!_

_Calling Kuki my girlfriend..._

_..._

_...That might not be so bad, after all._

_I wonder how Kuki would respond._

The back door opens – popping wood in quick succession – and I hear a really nice voice.

"Hi, Wally!"

_She's glad to be here._

_I'm glad she's here._

_I'm just gonna tell her right-out._

_Good plan, that._

I turn, freeze with shock.

"'Sup, Numbuh Four?"

"Hey, brother!"

"Nigie, where's the water?"

"I can't wait to build a huuuge sand castle!"

"Numbuh Five's just glad to catch a few rays."

"How is my new swimsuit supposed to change colors if there's no water?"

"Hey Numbuh Four, catch!"

The Frisbee hits me in the forehead.

_I just can't catch a break..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>:D...*crickets*

Well, please review! I less than three you all!

Tickle that toast.


	17. The Scar

**AN: **ONCE MORE UNTO THE BREACH, MY FRIENDS. Also, sorry, but this is another serious one. XD I WILL GET BACK TO BEING HUMOROUS EVENTUALLY. (lies!)

Girl, look at these reviewers: **leafysummers **(Ooh, that is an idea. Joey and Mushi...hmmm...anyway, thanks for reviewing!)**, nacho5** (*GIVES*)**, KenzieMac **(*is now soon* Thanksyou're your lovely review!)**, Guest **(Cheers me up to cheer you up! Thanks for reviewing!)**, PrincessScissors **(Good for you! I'd jump an Australian in a second. Thanks for the dapper review!)**, aNONYMPUS **(Thanks, friend!)**, tndsecretoperative **(I've always thought of her as such. She's smart enough, but she doesn't like to be obvious about it. I'll try to work that in, thanks!)**, KNDFOREVER **(Ha! I think I've heard that somewhere before! Thanks for reviewing!)**, BlueNumbuh4 **(Thanks again!)**, Numbuh24InsaneBrain **(Very Kuki, indeed. X3 Thanks!)**, Guest **(Thanks very much! I love surprise endings. XD)**, writer-person2 **(XD Thank you!)**, Coco793 **(Every review makes me smile. :-)))) Thanks!)**, numbuh435spiritsong **(:D Thanks! I love how people can automatically tell that was Lizzie.)**, tater06 **(:''''''0 Oh my. Thank you, so, so much. That is the best compliment I have ever received, quite possibly. And thus, my ego has been stroked enough for a lifetime. :D Thank you again, you wonderful tater.)**, katay19000 **(Thank you so much, your enthusiasm is palpable!)**, KukixWally'BratxBoomer **(Aww, you makin me blush. :D Thanks very much!)**, Numbah1999 **(:D...I understood very little of that. But if you're offering to do fanart, I'd love to see something from chapter 11 or 12. :3)**, happyfacehappyface **(Thanks very much! He's a lot of fun to torture.)**, QuantumofShoelace **(I WILL SURVIVE. FOR AS LONG AS I KNOW HOW TO SHIP I KNOW I'LL STAY ALIVE.)**, Shamy4Evar8 **(It happens entirely too often. :3 Thanks very much!)**, **and **Guest **(Indeed I am, great catch there. XD). They work out! (Well, you definitely give me a workout, typing all of those responses! Twenty-two! *passes out*)

**Disclaimer: **KND stands for Kreates Needless Disclaimers. And thus I shall.

**29 Tries**

**Attempt #17: The Scar**

* * *

><p>There were times – pretty often, actually – that Wally really wanted to scream at people to just shut up, whether they were being extremely annoying or just extremely loud. It wasn't normally aimed at Kuki, and especially not when she was in nurse-mode, but there is a limit to mollycoddling.<p>

She flinched back, her hands, freed momentarily from the wooly confines of her usual sweater by the crisp white nurse's sleeves, pausing in the air where they had been drifting towards him.

Wally gave a sigh that turned into a scoff halfway through – a frustrated huff of air. "I'm fine, alright? You don't need to fuss over me." He crossed his arms and stared at the floor – pale blue tiles. The walls – white. Everything in solid colors and glaringly hygienic, like a real hospital. Wally figured there should be a limit to imitation, as well. He wasn't sick.

He wasn't sick, but Kuki had dragged him in here, already in costume, checking up on him, coddling him, smothering him with her unnecessary worry.

It was just a scar. Or it would be, she said. A little cut, barely over an inch long, through his left eyebrow. It was deep, it bled, but he was pretty sure that head wounds did that.

"I'm not-!" she began, shoulders rolling back defensively. She held in the words for a few seconds before setting them free in a gush of air, her entire body slumping as if the air alone had been holding her up. Her hands twisted together as it was her turn not to look at Wally.

She seemed to struggle in some internal debate, eyes darting back and forth before settling somewhere above his left eye.

Gently, she reached out to touch the bandage, and seemed reassured when he didn't flinch. Wally kept still, watching her with a wary expression.

"We don't usually get hurt," she explained. Her voice was barely there, as pale as the walls, as she traced the edges.

Wally thought to nod, but he thought she might take her hand away if he moved.

She went on, eyes distant. "I know it's supposed to be serious stuff, what we do. Adult tyranny, you know... But I always thought it was supposed to be fun, too. I have fun on missions. I always have. But when stuff like this happens, I..."

Kuki paused, her lips tightening. Wally wasn't sure if she wanted him to say something, or even what he would say if she did. Her hand slipped down to his cheek, then his shoulder, two fingers resting against the pulse point in his neck.

Wally reminded his heart that neither stopping completely nor suddenly doubling in rate was in any way helpful.

"Ugh, it's just-!" She slumped, dropping her arms down to hide her face in with a crunch of sterile white paper. "I don't like it! I don't like you – er, well, anyone – to get hurt," she admitted, voice muffled slightly by her arms.

"Especially since the moonbase..."

Wally stiffened. They didn't talk about that. They never had, not a word. It was all just a dream, a fantasy of horror, and the reality was both of them dropping safely through the hatch of the ship. They didn't talk about it. Period.

There was a rustle of paper as Kuki sighed, her head turned out from her elbows and toward the far wall. "Sorry."

"S'okay."

He'd never said thank you, either, though he wasn't sure what he was supposed to be thanking her for. In the end, nothing needed to be done. And they didn't talk about it. But they were talking about it, weren't they.

"...So why are you a nurse then?"

Kuki rolled her head in his direction. "What?"

"Why are you a nurse? If you hate seeing people hurt so much," he asked, busying himself with a loose thread in his hoodie.

He saw her shrug out of the corner of his eye. "I like being able to make them better, I guess. Like I can turn back time and make them not get hurt in the first place. Make it like nothing ever happened."

Oh. Scars don't go away. They're like reminders. Wally got hurt here, and here and here, you can see it and remember because there's evidence. Just little slivers of lighter skin, and they turn Kuki rabid with worry and doubt.

"I kinda like having scars, you know," Wally offered.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Because it makes you look tough?"

Wally glared at her, earning a faint giggle.

"Yeah, but also because whenever I see them I remember how they happened."

Kuki's smile disappeared. "And that's...a good thing?"

"Yeah."

They looked at each other for a long moment, remembering. This wound had been earned, and won, with the prize of Kuki's safety. He wondered if she knew what he was trying to say. That it was worth it.

She was the first to break the stare, rolling her eyes. "Boys." Her voice was dismissive, but she was smiling. Just a little.

"Not my fault you're a worrywart."

"It's your fault, you're the one always getting hurt. Someone's got to worry about you."

Like when he makes a stupid decision that ends up with him falling from a skywalk. They didn't talk about it, but now they were. The hem of Wally's hoodie unraveled.

"...Thanks, you know. For that. You know," he mumbled.

"Ditto."

"Huh?"

He turned his head to her, and she smiled as an answer. It was a soft thing, not to be matched up with the hard white walls and plastic-covered corners of the room. Like fine china in the medicine cabinet.

Wally fidgeted under her gaze and looked away. He felt guilty, somehow. "So...now that I'm all bandaged up, can I go?"

Kuki sat up, breathing deeply in a load-off-your-back kind of way. "Yup. Like you said, you're fine. I don't need to fuss."

He nodded absently, hopping the short distance to the floor. His forehead throbbed a little, but it really wasn't that bad. Not at all. She did a good job. He would like having this scar, too.

Reaching the doorway, Wally chanced a look back – a colorful girl who hated hurt people or hurt Wallys surrounded by all the cold blank walls and sterile white paper and the smell of rubber gloves – and spoke before he thought about why.

"I don't really mind it that much, since it's you."

White appeared all around her eyes as they widened, and her lips parted slightly as if she wanted to say something in return but couldn't find the words.

It was probably the closest he'd ever gotten to saying it.

Wally rocked on his heels, for once not feeling self-conscious. He felt rather proud, actually. She was blushing.

"...You wanna go play some video games?"

A wavering smile broke out on Kuki's face, which strengthened with a short bark of a laugh that shook her tiny shoulders. "Yeah."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>What the hedgehog was that. Too subtle? Review anyway, because you always manage to spoil me. :D

Tickle that toast.


	18. The Door

**AN: **A subtitle to this piece could be 'Puberty, part one'. XDD Isn't that fun? (Oh, rhymes!)

**Zeeberg **(*slap!* ...And now I have to hug you. :D Thanks for reviewing!)**, KukixWally'BratxBoomer **(*digs you out to perform CPR* Don't worry, I'm certified. XDD Thanks so much for reviewing!)**, Numbah1999 **(B/ Cool story, bro. Thanks as always for your excitable review! :D)**, KNDnumber170 **(Oh my, now THAT would be a nightmare worth beholding... Thanks for your review!)**, QuantumofShoelace **(Yup, cartoons, am I right? XD I like my scars, too...even though I'm female. XD Thanks for reviewing!)**, BlueNumbuh4 **(You're welcome and thank you very much!)**, KenzieMac **(Lovin the 'aww', thank you!)**, Numbuh24InsaneBrain **(Aww, no, I got ya. XD Thanks ever so much!)**, numbah435spiritsong **(The sooner her does it the sooner this is oveeerr...XD THANKS FOR THE FLAILS.)**, leafysummers **(Indeed, indeed! :3 Thanks for your review, leafy one!)**, Numbuh116(x2) **(Lol fail. I have been wanting to put some DCFDTL in here...but their name is so tiresome to spell out, isn't it? Thanks for reviewing(twice!)!)**, Guest **(Oh my. This is so sudden. I need some time to think. XD I LOVE ALL MY REVIEWERS DON'T YOU WORRY.)**, KNDFOREVER **(Ha! He would totally do that, noted. And he always says something stupid. Case in point...the fic below. XD)**, Guest **(I guess that's just how the cookie crumbles. *ducks tomatoes* XD Thanks so much, I'm glad you liked it!)**, tater06 **(*flails uncontrollably* You're going to kill me with your reviews. Thank you forever. I had taters for dinner. :D)**, and Guest **(Thanks very much! I do try. :3)**.**

My word, I do think the review replies might be as long as this chapter. :| (Naw, bro.)

**Disclaimer: **Holmes and Watson are on the case, but so far it seems pretty straightforward. I DO NOT OWN KND.

**29 Tries**

**Attempt #18: The Door**

* * *

><p>It might have started the day Numbuh Three got a door.<p>

Wally couldn't not notice; the monogamous stretch of russet wood had always been broken at one point in the upper east wing, one point on which he just happened to stroll past more often than not on his way elsewhere, just in case someone decided to poke her head out and need something in the kitchen or the deck or the cheese room. _Just a coincidence._

There should be a purple curtain, painted crudely with a '3'. It had always been. And the '3' was still there, still crudely painted, but not on a purple curtain, and not in the familiar butter-yellow.

He stopped, looked, blinked. Blinked again. Squeezed his eyes shut. Opened them. Blinked.

There should not be a door. There had never been a door. What had changed for there to be a need for a door?

Wally traced the number – _in red, now, why red?_ – and the finger came away gummy, creased with half-dried paint. _New, then. Real. Not a mirage._

He tried the knob, and immediately a body hit the other side with enough force to send him reeling backward into the opposite wall.

"When there's a door, you have to knock, Numbuh Four!"

He didn't ask how she knew it was him. He glared at the impeding wood – _she's never been that far away before_ – and it seemed to glare right back, the knots in the wood twisting into smug and mocking red-stained eyes. '_Haha, Kuki is mine, now, you can't get to her. She's barricaded herself behind me!'_ Swallowing a biting reply, he rapped his knuckles against the door, right on the glaring knots. _Paint came off again._

The door opened – didn't creak at all, whisper-silent – and Kuki stood there with a proud little smile.

She looked...exactly the same. Wally frowned.

"Was that so hard, silly?"

He wanted to frown at that, too, but he couldn't pull his lips down any farther and settled for crossing his arms. "What's with the door?"

"Isn't it great?" she gushed, running her eyes over it appraisingly. "Numbuh Two put it up for me, but I painted the '3' myself. Ooh, I wish I had green paint, but red was all that was left! Still, it's nice, right? Look, look!" Kuki bundled up against the door and swung it from side to side, immensely excited about its quiet grace. "Sneaky, right?" She beamed at him.

Since she was so happy about it, Wally almost didn't have the heart to be his usual grumpy self. Almost.

"What the crud do you need a door for?"

The flailing limbs paused, just barely; a momentary lapse of manic energy that caused a barely-perceptible stutter to fly through nerves and synapses, stopping motion, freezing fingers, faltering expression. Half a second, at the most.

Then her hands were on her hips with a calculating look, one that Wally should really despair at being so familiar. "What do you mean? It's a door. You know, for closing stuff?"

"Well, you never had one before!" he shot back, the blow to his intelligence striking a sensitive spot.

She colored slightly, though he wasn't sure why. "Well, maybe I always wanted one!"

"Well, why didn't you say something?"

"Well, why would I?"

"Well, why do you need one _now_?"

"Well, why do you _care_?"

"Stop saying 'well' at the beginning of every sentence!"

"You started it!"

"Shut up!"

"Fine! I'll go to my room and close my _door _behind me!"

Kuki started to retreat backwards, face creased in anger, but Wally's arm shot forward of it's own accord and barred the door open. "Keep the cruddy thing open!"

"What? Why? Get _off_, Numbuh Four!"

"Why do you need a door?"

She was steadily reddening now. "Because!"

"Because why?"

"Just because! I'm a girl!"

"What does that have to do with anything?" He pushed harder against the door, sneakers scrabbling on the wood for a hold.

Kuki grunted, shoving back with equal force. "Girls are allowed to have secrets!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah _huh! _I have lots of secrets!"

"Yeah, like what?"

"You're a dummyhead!"

"Hey!"

"It's true! Now get off my door!" Her voice strained, she heaved against it with all her might.

"No!"

"Now, Wally!"

"No! You're too far away with this cruddy thing in the way!"

Kuki's struggles with the door ceased abruptly, and Wally, whose full weight had been thrown against it, toppled over face-first.

_What.__  
><em>

On the way down, he began fitting the pieces of what he's just said together; particularly, the fact that he'd said them out loud. _Crud. Run. Panic. Run. Run._ She definitely heard. She let go of the door, she heard. The clockwork of her mind working it out – much faster than him, probably – was practically audible in the empty hall. She probably knew what he meant better than he did. Context clues were never something he was good at picking up. What to do? How to recover?

The 'kick her and run' option was always open.

Wally hit the ground on his palms, rolling with the impact to rest against the doorjamb like a limp doll. He felt helpless and exposed, on his back like that, with her staring at him like he'd just declared his undying love for Rainbow Monkeys.

_Or for her, _sniggered a particularly unhelpful voice. Heat crawled over his flesh like an army of fire ants, nibbling cruelly at his hairline and on the shell of his ears. His thoughts raced, chased, and doubled back, but nothing stuck aside from _Crud. Run. Panic. Run. Run. Run!_

So, he did. Another word surfaced: _Coward._

The next morning when Numbuh Three walked out of her new door, her hand came back wet and shiny – with bright green paint.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>As always, forgive me for any typos which I will most likely catch later in my obsessive scrutiny because I am currently running on three hours of sleep. (I feel like I abused some metaphors...) WHY DO I ALWAYS POST WHEN SLEEP-DEPRIVED, WHY?

Puberty part dos will most likely not be the next one, just to let you wonderful folk know. Girls always hit it first. :D Don't worry, they aren't any more connected than any other chapters, just happen to share the same theme. :D

Green also seems to be a theme in these...how many chapters have I mentioned that color? Anyone who can tell me will receive a special smiley face. XDD

SO REVIEW YAH

Tickle that toast.


	19. The Understanding and Not

**AN: **I have returned from the beach, where, as I predicted, I was unable to write at all. Hence this coming out on a Friday afternoon instead of 2am on a Tuesday. Ooh, this is practically a filler chapter. XD But it amuses me, I dunno. LOTS of references to earlier chapters in this one. I love doing that, I don't even know.

And I shall most assuredly thank **Guest **(Hehe, thanks! It's surprisingly simple.)**, leafysummers **(Perhaps you could tutor him. XDD Thanks for the review!)**, QuantumofShoelace **(Yes, yes it does. *trollface* And that is most assuredly true. Thanks for reviewing!)**, BlueNumbuh4 **(:D Thankssomuch!)**, Necoco-Love **(***LOOOOVE***)**, KNDFOREVER **(Hehe, it makes me laugh that you even considered it. And ssh! I already know how the ending goes, don't worry! ;D)**, Guest **(It is, it is! XDD)**, KukixWally BratxBoomer **(Always. :3 Thanks for reviewing!)**, Ariana Jones **(And here it is! XD Thanks!)**, tater06 **(I do too! Except they usually end up here. XD DOORS ARE ROMANTIC OKAY. Thanks for another of your wonderful reviews!)**, numbah435spiritsong **(*stuffed with cake* whut? :D)**, Ajir **(WOOT. Wally has progress, it's a miracle. And the kick and run? It's my favorite thing in the world. XDD Don't worry, you're still my favorite stalker.)**, LookingForChange **(You're awesome times THREE. Thanks so much, and I love when people still comment on earlier chapters!)**, nacho5 **(*GIVES*)**, **and** writer-person2 **(XD Oh indeed! I forgive you. Because you're awesome.)**. **:D

**Disclaimer: **Like many fangirls before me, it saddens me immensely to admit I have no share in the wondrous genius that is Codename: Kids Next Door.

**29 Tries**

**Attempt #19: The Understanding and Not**

* * *

><p><em>You're sitting on the couch like you always do. That's where you sit when there's nothing to do, right? Rather than your room? Is it because you like the noise? I don't think that's it. Maybe it's the life, or the company. Maybe the lack of staring plastic eyes from every corner. Your room always creeped me out that way, Kuki.<em>

_It's the treehouse, but sometimes it's my house. You're sitting on the couch with markers in each hand. They're all pink._

_I don't like pink, Kuki. You know that. It's a girly color, the kind that goes on lace dresses and flowers and the makeup I'm pretty sure you stole from your mom. Pink is you, it's not me. You know that. We're not the same color at all. Not even close. What's with that smile? You're smiling at me. All I want is my hoodie back. Orange; that's my color. Or maybe blue. That's masculine. Brown. Black. Red. We can share green._

_But not pink, never pink._

_You're sitting on the couch, and I am, too. Two cushions, right next to each other; you think our names should be on them. It's a good idea. That way we'll always get to sit next to each other. It's a great idea, Kuki. You can write yours in pink and choose a different color for me, I don't care what it is. I don't know what I want yet._

_I like sitting next to you. I think you like that, too. We could hold hands if we wanted to, but we don't._

"_Why not, Wally?" you ask me. Your hair is wadded up on your head and you're licking ice cream from a cone. _

_I want to touch the hairs on the back of your neck, so I do. Do you want to hold hands with me?_

"_Yes. No. Of course not, Wally."_

_Wait, what do you mean? I never understand you when you talk in riddles. You always try to fancy up your words, don't you? It doesn't work, I understand you even less when you do that. Just tell me what you mean. Tell me what you want me to know. I can't understand if you don't tell me._

"_It's pretend tea!"_

_What? Oh, it is. It only looked like ice cream. Of course it's tea. It's delicious, even though it's just pretend. You really fooled me, didn't you?_

_You're on your cushion and I'm on mine. I can't touch you, though, because you're wearing pink and white stripes. It's a warning sign, it's not the right Kuki._

_It smells in here, Kuki. I don't like it, why is it so strong? It's clogging everything up. It's invading your stuffed animals, making them vomit their own fluff. Where is it coming from?_

"_It goes with the pretend cake!"_

_You pull out the cake platter. Where did that come from? Was it under the table this whole time? Is that what I was smelling? It's huge. It looks good, Kuki._

_You serve me a big slice; that's just like you, isn't it? You know I love chocolate cake._

_I bite into it, but it turns into sand. Everything smells like baking bread._

_You smile at me anyway, and you would, wouldn't you? You always smile at the silliest things. Even when I held you on the wall of a subway car, you smiled. I want to catalogue every single one. I'll write them down in categories; happy, sad, embarrassed, flirty – do you have a flirty smile? I think you do. I don't think you realize it, but you do._

_I'll write them all down in one of those notebooks I never use. I'll even use a dictionary to help with the spelling – that's how much your smiles mean to me. I don't think I'll ever get over them._

_I don't want to stop there. I'll memorize your frowns, too, and the movement of your eyebrows and the amount of light in your eyes. I want to know every expression you make. I want to write them down and what they mean. I'll study you, Kuki, like I've never studied anything before._

_Maybe then I'll understand you._

"_You do understand me, Wally."_

_You always say my name when we're alone. I always say yours, too – I wonder what that means._

"_You understand me better than anyone."_

_Do I? It doesn't feel that way. I always miss something. I didn't know you wouldn't have let me fall._

_..._

_Kuki? Say something._

_You say I understand you, but I don't. Sometimes you need to tell me things. Sometimes you have to spell it out for me, Kuki. I'm not that smart. Not like you. _

_Say something._

_Water's rushing in, filling up the floor. It's okay, though. The couch floats, even if we don't. We can be balanced this way._

_You stare at me, and you're smiling, but I don't know what it means. I haven't had time to document this one yet. I haven't seen it before._

_What? What are you saying, Kuki? The water is too loud. I broke down your door, so the sea is rushing in. I'm sorry, I didn't know it was important. I just wanted you closer._

_You're on my cushion and I'm on yours. You have your green sweater on, so it's okay. It's not breaking the rules._

_You need to speak up, Kuki. I can't hear you over the waves. It's so loud in here. Scoot closer. It's okay, scoot closer so I can hear you. I want to hear you. Say something._

_Your smile is a mystery, but it's okay. I'll learn it one day. I'll study you forever if that's what it takes. You're turned on the couch, toward me. Your knee is touching mine. It's okay. It's more than okay. Say something._

_Your lips are moving; talk louder, I can't hear. It's loud. Your smile is distracting. The water is lapping at our knees._

_Oh. I know that smile. It's the expectant one, the waiting one, the one where I'm supposed to say something to meet your expectations._

_I didn't hear you, Kuki. You have to repeat it. Say it again! What did you say?_

_Tell me. Say something. Please. I want to know. I want to understand._

_Your expression falters, lips turning down. It's not natural for your face; your china skin cracks. Hurt. Disappointment. Hurt._

_No, Kuki! I just didn't hear you! The water is loud, it's rushing, pulling, coiling like hundreds of hissing snakes; too high now, it laps into my mouth._

_Your face is twisting, mauling itself unnaturally. Pieces of you break off and sink. I've broken you. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to._

_Stop crying Kuki, please. I can't stand it. You're drowning us. I can't swim._

_All your color bleeds out through your tears, greens and pinks and blues running down, dripping, leaving you white and bare. Clinical._

_I'm sorry, Kuki. I didn't mean to. I never mean to._

_I reach out to you, but the tide whisks me away. I'm drowning. You're fading quickly, from white to black and back. I broke you, I'm sorry._

_I'm sorry._

_I'm sorry._

_I'm sorry._

_Kuki I..._

_Waves push into my mouth, scrambling the words. They've sat there so long that they're rusting to my tongue. It's heavy. It's dragging me down. Help, Kuki! I can't breathe!_

_Kuki?_

_Kuki?_

_I'm sorry. I don't understand._

_I try to force the words out, but I drown instead._

* * *

><p>Wally sneezed himself awake.<p>

His spine snapped to attention, shock sitting him up and prying his eyes wide open.

He rocked as his internal dimensions shattered, horizons dipping and spinning in an effort to re-connect with reality, with the actuality that wasn't so much different. His breaths were gasping, heart hammering against his ribcage like a wild animal.

The window was open, and the rain was pouring in. Wally sat for a moment, getting control of himself and forcing himself to take deep, shuddering breaths. The details were slipping even as his mind clung to them desperately. Wanting to let go, but not daring to.

He laid awake the rest of the night, and not even the ceasing rain or the sun fighting its way past the clouds could clear away the terrible melancholy that plagued his waking hours.

He couldn't even say it in his dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>That got angsty pretty quick. :D Juice some reviews into my glass!

Tickle that toast.


	20. The Line

**AN: **My sincerest apologies. For being absent, for being dull, for being lazy, for being ever so late, for being fuckitallneglectful...yeah, all that. BUT I WILL NEVER APOLOGIZE FOR LOVING YOU ALL. ^3^

Especially since we hit 200 REVIEWS! WOO! Should I be as happy about that as I am? Yes? Awright. And who do I have to thank? **numbah435spiritsong **(He'll get there...maybe. DON'T GO CHANGING! :D)**, Guest **(Yeah, sorry for Bucket O Angst, there. XD KUKI IS ALWAYS INTELLIGENT. But secretly. :3)**, KNDFOREVER **(I guess we'll have to see, won't we? Thanks for reviewing!)**, Numbuh24InsaneBrain** (Indeed, even his subconscious is chicken now. :D)**, leafysummers **(And this is what I call 'soon' for updating, apparently. XD I love surreality! Thanks for your review!)**, QuantumofShoelace **(;) I already responded to you, didn't I? But still, thanks for reviewing! :D)**, LookingforChange **(Look at me, I'm squeaking in the back of my throat because of you! Really, you spoil me. Thanks so much for your review, as usual!)**, tater06 **(Haha, feel free! No disclaimer needed. :3 Thanks so much!)**, Shamy4evar8 **(And that's exactly what I was going for. XD Thanks love!)**, jacklover101 **(Aww, that's perfect! Would have made a great chapter title as well...Floyd goes with everything. Thanks for reviewing!)**, Ajir **(I've actually never had one of those, but I've heard much about them. And yes. :DD Thanks for reviewing, my ever-faithful stalker!)**, Fearofchicken13 **(;D Your username is hilarious, by the way. I was once bitten by a chicken.)**, Necoco-Love **(*Loove* as always! The hardest things are always the intangible, and the unspoken. Thanks for reviewing! Hope you catch up soon! ;D)**, bruv **(*flails in place for 20+ mins* Thank you so much! And I know what you mean, I did that too. Just takes practice I guess. :D Thanks again! You're awesome!)**, and 8annie81 **(Thanks for loving the chapters! And I really like that prompt, I hope I get the chance to use it...)**!**

My word count is increasing just because of all the reviews. XD

Puberty part two! Guess who's up to bat now? Hehehe...:) Never been through man-puberty myself, but I believe covered the less personal bits. Though there are slight implied adult themes, nothing terrible or obvious, just a little joke...but if anyone is offended and wants the rating changed, I will oblige. :3

**Disclaimer: **Real Coca-Cola taste! If you believe that, you'll believe anything. This is not a very good disclaimer.

**29 Tries**

**Attempt #20: The Line**

* * *

><p>He'd always liked her hair, her eyes; things that reminded him that this was Kuki, dark and lovely and startlingly bright, rocking waves and toppling cities with the force of her smile. He admired that, and her for it, and that was all fine and normal, but... He suddenly found himself fixating on stupid, irrelevant things. Things that had no business being in his mind, or really, even existing in the first place.<p>

The curve of her hip through the fabric of her jumper; it wasn't even a curve, really. He'd always figured it was a straight, vertical line like the rest of her, if he thought about it at all. That's what she was, straight lines, from her hair to her neck to her spindly legs, Kuki could have been made out of chopsticks for all she curved.

Yet his eyes lingered there, on the arc of her spine as she bent over a book and the shock of pale skin when she pushed up her sleeves. He stared at her neck when her hair was up, and fixated on the soft spot behind her ears. He obsessed over the line of her cheek and the webbing of her fingers, fantasized about the hollow of her throat, and marveled at the length of her legs.

There was a _line. _A cruddy line that _must not be crossed _because he has absolutely no idea what's on the other side. It was simple enough for even him to grasp. Line, drawn here, do not cross. It was crazy to consider toeing it like he was sure he was.

It was completely mental, totally absurd, entirely ridiculous, and he _could not stop._

He willed himself for the obsession to break, for the awkward goggling to cease its necessity, and despaired when it continued when she wasn't in the room.

It was only a matter of time before Numbuh Three realized that her teammate couldn't stop staring at her mouth.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" she asked one day. It took Wally, who had been pretending not to be sneaking glances at her naked toes, completely by surprise.

As it were, the most coherent thing he could come up with was "What?", and it was just his luck that his voice managed to reach two entirely separate octaves in that one word.

Kuki leveled a steady gaze at him from the other side of the counter, and Wally stiffened subtly. It was a quiet afternoon in the treehouse, or it was supposed to be, and Wally was performing his recent daily ritual of not watching Kuki make herself a sandwich.

"You're staring at me."

"Am not."

"Why are you staring at me?"

"I'm not."

"Something on your mind?"

"No."

She raised an eyebrow pointedly and snickered a little, returning her attention to her sandwich. Wally couldn't help but admire the dexterous way her wrists turned with the knife, evenly spreading the peanut butter – oh, this was getting ridiculous.

After a few moments, Kuki continued, "I was just saying, if there was something you wanted to tell me, like, oh, I don't know, that you were the one who left that Rainbow Monkey keychain in my locker on Valentine's Day..."

"Shut up. No. That's not it. No." Wally snapped back, definitely not admiring the way she had to roll up her sleeves to get them out of the way.

Persistent as ever, Kuki pushed. "So what is it? It's definitely _something_," she sang lightly.

"No, it's not."

"Yes it is! You said!"

"Did not!"

"Did _too_!"

He couldn't miss noticing the lithe way she moved when slithering up on the counter, and the way her tongue poked out slightly from between her lips. So fixed was he on the wiggle of her hips that he almost forgot to register the feeling of her palms rasping against his cheek.

"Come on, Wally! Sayyyy worrrddsss!" she coaxed, pushing and stretching at his cheeks to make his mouth move.

Wally could feel himself blushing, which only made him blush more.

"Quit it!" was what he tried to say, but the reality of what came out was more of a spluttering cacophony of k's and t's. Kuki giggled – and it was right in his face, he could see every bob of her jaw and the shine of her teeth and the crinkle by her eyes and it was too much all at once. He reared back to get out of range of the powerful rays of _Kuki, _but she wasn't letting go and wasn't getting farther away and the warmth of her hands on his face was overpowering against the feeling of falling...

All the breath left his chest in a sudden whoosh; pain shot through his back and in a moment of sudden clarity he realized he had taken Kuki with him off the back of the bar stool.

Her face was _centimeters _away. Her fingers were tight on his cheeks. Her hair was a curtain around his head. She, Kuki, the willowy, optimistic girl of his waking dreams and everlasting humiliation, had her knees against his hips.

There was a line; he might have just crossed it. Or she did.

He also may have stopped breathing.

But Kuki, _Kuki, _forever the quick draw, forever infuriating, forever getting the better of him in _every single thing, _took only a few seconds to get over her surprise before her winning grin was back in spades.

"So?" Her face was too bright, too much, too much brilliant _Kuki _to handle, too much too close.

She shifted on top of him, and Wally blurted it out in a quick, scarlet-faced babble. And of course, his voice broke on every other word. "Youlookprettytoday."

Her triumph stilled, allowing surprise to take its place. Then came flattered, could the subtle bloom of pink on her cheeks be taken as gospel. She fell quiet, and finally, _finally, _eased away from his face.

The Kuki-induced fog began to thin out, and Wally began to think clearer, able to measure out the pounding of his own heart over the feel of the tips of her hair tickling his nose.

"Now get off me," he mumbled. He didn't want her anywhere near him if one of the more embarrassing aspects of puberty decided to kick in.

Obligingly, she stepped off, extending a helping hand which, after short deliberation, he took. It was hard not to think about how her hand had been on his cheek before, and the way her thumb had brushed against the edge of his mouth in passing.

Her fingers were smooth and slender, tapering into delicate little tips that were made for tapping piano keys or holding flowers. Fragile hands, _feminine _hands; her palm was warm against his, and tingly.

Then she let go, and used that same hand to tuck hair behind her ear.

"You really think so?" she asked, uncharacteristically shy.

Wally scuffed a shoe against the floor, and only had it in him to nod. Who knows what else would come out of his mouth if he opened it.

But Kuki took it in stride, just nodding with him and adding a tiny little smile he thought he might have seen before, before trotting back to the kitchen.

They didn't say anything else about it, but from then on Kuki always made an extra sandwich for him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I'm not even sure that made sense, but I hope you liked it. TOTALLY PG. ***FIXED THAT TYPO. SHOW IS NOW SHOE.***

Don't be lazier than Larry – review!

Tickle that toast.


	21. The Sun and What It Does to You

**AN: **OH MY SPLANKER LOOK HOW FAST I UPDATED. :D More Kuki POV! :0 Oh, it's fun. I can be more open and emotional with her. But GAWDALMIGHTY IS THIS FLUFFY. And, of course, just a little but angsty. Oh, well. Whaddaya gonna do? I figured since we had some Kuki-is-wonderful last chapter that Wally deserved some praise as well. :3 To an extent.

Hey! Hey, reviewers! Reviewers! Hey! Look: **QuantumOfShoelace **(You are! Oh, it's been a while since I was pubescent...*sigh*...XD I think they're both twelve by now. Thanks so much! This is definitely soon!) **LookingForChange **(And now it's next time! Glad to know you're obsessed; it makes _my _–insert frame of time here– :) Thanks for reviewing!) **Numbuh139 **(Thanks ever so much! If I could animate it, I would. Because I want to see it, too. XD) **leafysummers **(Probably PB&J. What can I say, they're twelve. XDD Thanks for reviewing!) **KukixWally BratxBoomer **(Aww, thanks! ) **Guest **(Me too, actually. XD) **midievalpickle **(:DD Thanks for reviewing! I will try to keep my fabulous dial on high!) **BlueNumbuh4 **(Ha, him?! Yeah. XD Thanks for your review!) **natalie1668 **(AND I LOVE YOU FOR LOVING IT SEE HOW THIS WORKS?) **tater06 **(Yeah, that was it, just nervous sweat...XDD But I like maraschino cherries..THANK YOU FOR YOUR ENDLESS PRAISE.) **numbuh46 **(Holy mother, nine reviews at once! Hope you're still reading. :D You're just lucky I love bacon bits and cupcakes. And of COURSE I still read reviews from early chapters, are you kidding me? I take all the ago-stroking I can get! :D And yes, the green theme...I noticed it later than you did. It wasn't even on purpose. SO MUCH GREEN. And guess what? There's even more in this chapter. Tally ho, and thank you so, so much!) **writer-person2 **(Thanks, love!) **Coco793 **(Thanks very much! And here it be. :D) **tndsecretoperative **(Poor, awkward every-single-day-of-his-life Wally. XD He's fun to torture.) **numbah435spiritsong **(AND LIKE THE TIDE I HAFF RETURNED ONCE MORE. XD Thanks for reviewing, my friend!) **Ajir **(You'll find love again one day, don't you fret. XD AND DON'T DIE. Thanks for reviewing once again my favorite stalker!) **Guest **(I will say nothing of the sort. XDD Thanks for reviewing!)

You guys are going to kill me with these reviews. First with love, then with Carpal Tunnel.

**Disclaimer: **By my father, my father's father, and all the fathers who fathered before he, I do not own KND.

**29 Tries**

**Attempt #21: The Sun and What It Does to You**

* * *

><p>It's a hopeful kind of grey, Kuki thinks. Like downy feathers or graphite pencil; it's almost more like silver, really. Then Kuki has to giggle a little to herself, because <em>silver lining.<em>

Dew is seeping through her robe by now, and her back is cold, but Kuki thinks everything is pretty lovely right now. Early morning is like a secret time of day; not many kids have ever seen it before. It's like catching the day before it's had a chance to get dressed, springing through the door without knocking and catching it in its knickers.

It's Kuki's special time, the morning. It's like having a friend no one else knows about. One that doesn't care how pretty she is or how smart, and in that regard she's pretty sure people's' estimates are way off. It would be her fault if they were, though.

Kuki stretched out on the lawn like a luxurious cat, gripping blades of grass with her fingers and toes and twisting them out of the dirt. It's so quiet here, in the morning. There's nothing but grey-dawn skies, whispering leaves, and the solid dependability of the giant oak behind her.

It's peaceful. She doesn't get a lot of that.

"Oi!"

Case in point.

Kuki tipped her head up and saw a familiar Aussie trotting toward her, upside-down. Her insides gave a little thrill, her throat tightened, and there was a lightness in her head like she had forgotten how to breathe.

That was how she knew, really.

Wally plopped down next to her in the grass without ceremony, busying himself with opening a soda.

"What're you doin' up so early?" he asked.

Kuki sat up, trying to make sure her smile wasn't embarrassingly huge. How could she be expected not to smile when he was up at sunrise and drinking caffeine to keep him awake just to sit next to her in the dirt? It was sweet of him, really, though she knew he would only get embarrassed and splutter if she told him that.

"I like mornings. Why are you up?" She kept her voice light, so he wouldn't read the challenge hidden there.

He took that as a cue to take a long swig from the can, but she could see a little heat rising in his cheeks. _He blushes so easily,_ she thought fondly, propping her chin up with a hand to watch. His feet were bare and his tee-shirt was wrinkled – probably picked up off the floor in a hurry. That didn't bother her as much as it used to. And how could she think any less of him when his hair was flat on one side and rumpled on the other? Kuki thought a boy had never been cuter, and that probably should have been a warning sign a long time ago.

Wally smacked his lips and shrugged, trailing off with something like "Well, you know...couldn't sleep...cruddy Numbuh Two and his power tools...too hot in my room..."

Kuki continued to peer at him thoughtfully, watching him trying to meet her gaze and then trying _not _to meet her gaze, face reddening with every turn of his head.

_It's okay, _she wanted to say. _I know._

But that would be admitting too much. Instead she let him off the hook and reclined in the grass again. After a moment, he mirrored her position.

Kuki had been right about the morning – it wasn't long before the clouds had cleared to make way for the sun, cool colors warming in the waking dawn. They watched it together, silent for now.

_It could be like this every day,_ Kuki thought. The morning was hers, but she would share it with Wally – if he wanted it. With her. Sometimes it wasn't so easy to tell.

"Do you always get up this early?" Wally asked after a while.

"Sometimes," she replied.

"...It's nice."

"Yeah."

Kuki turned her head to look at him. In the shooting beams of the rising sun, he had turned into living gold, brilliant against the white of his shirt. Every frizzy hair on his rumpled head stood out and glowed like beckoning antennae, calling her, begging to be smoothed down by a dew-damp hand.

Before she could think of too many reasons not to, Kuki rasped her palm over his bangs a few times, lingering, before pulling away. Wally rolled his head over to look at her, bemusement showing in the crinkle of his brow and a twitch of his lips. There were pillow creases on his cheek. As often as she wondered why she even liked him in the first place, all he had to do was look at her and she'd remember.

Those green eyes were shot through with the sun, glaring copper and shining jade, prominent in fruitful lime with a background full of olive branches. When that was leveled at her, that familiar gaze, the one she'd seen angry and helpless and thoughtful and frightened and embarrassed and hurt, the one that insulted her, cared for her, yelled at her, saved her life, stumbled over his words and now shared the morning with her, there wasn't anything in the world to do except look back and hope he saw more.

"Your hair is messy."

_Sometimes you're the only thing in the world I want to see. Sometimes you're more important than Rainbow Monkeys._

"Yeah, well, I just got up."

_Sometimes I don't want you anywhere near me. Sometimes I wish I would grow out of you._

"Did you?"

_Not so far from now, I may not be thinking about you anymore. Does that scare you? It should.*_

"Mmhmm."

_You think about me, too. I know you do. But I want you to tell me how much, because I don't understand._

"I'm glad."

_I'll give you a thousand chances, Wally, but when those are up..._

"Yeah," he said quietly.

_...then I'm not going to wait anymore._

Then a little while later, "...Me, too."

And for now, staring at each other under a pink and orange sunrise, that was enough.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Why did I use the word _knickers_? I've been watching too much BBC.

*Uber-special thanks to **Necoco-Love **for this quote! :DDD

I realized after I wrote the last line that a pink sunrise is supposed to mean a storm is coming. Foreshadowing?

Review, or else (I will cry (except I won't (but I might (it's a lie (carry on))))). ...Please. XD

Tickle that toast.


	22. The It Wasn't, Not Really Kiss

**AN: **Okay, so, updates: they will probably not be very quick. Between college and homework and essays and events and Internet trolling and work, I will barely have time to sleep, let alone write. But as always I will do my darnedest. This one, admittedly, is not so nutritional, in a good-writing sense way (why do I use so many food metaphors?), but I wanted to throw something out before you guys forgot about me. :/ We've only got a few more to go! *freaks out silently in the corner*

**medievalPickle **(If you explode from cute, can I have your ability to spell medieval correctly? XD), **numbah435spiritsong **(She's a lot of fun to work with. XDD Glad you like!), **leafysummers **(Ha, I'm allergic to mornings, too. Thanks for reviewing!), **LookingForChange **(Random character developments are my guilty pleasure! One of many. Glad to know I'm influencing your cartoon-watching experiences! And about your soul-crush...it will.), **Guest **(Can't say I'm familiar, but the title does sound promising! Perhaps it could be a future chapter title...), **Ajir **(Heartbreakingly angsty? Me? Noooo, that doesn't sound like me at all...*trollface* ACCEPT YOUR FEELS WITH GRACE.) **nacho 5 **(*gives*) **KukixWally BratxBoomer **(XDD Intended! Thanks for reviewing!) BlueNumbuh4 (Why thank you!) **natalie1668 **(Thankee very much!) **numbah 46** (THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUbaconTHANKYO UTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU. I wish I could respond to each of your review individually, they always make me smile!) **Numbeh 013** (D: Hope it heals well. The second reviewer to announce a broken bone! And your plotty thingy...it's not your prompt exactly, but I was inspired. :D) **QuantumofShoelace** (Face it, man, you were giggling! XD It's an old nautical poem: 'Pink at night is a sailor's delight, pink in the morning a sailor's warning'. It's supposed to let people know when it is safe to be at sea – a pink sunset precedes good weather, but a pink sunrise indicates storm clouds. Or something. I'm not entirely sure how it works. :D Thanks for your review!) **Shamy4Evar8** (Yes, yes, exactly! I imagine it's very frustrating. Thanks as always!) **Numbuh139** (It's creeping closer, isn't it? :D Thanks for the prompt! I am now mulling...) **writer-person2** (Quite a change of pace, eh? XD Thanks for reviewing!) **Ed Nigma** (:'D Thank you! And love the username – the Riddler always gets a thumbs up from me. I do enjoy We The Kings...) **Numbuh24InsaneBrain** (...XD The question I was hoping no one would ask. This series is fast turning into '29 Times Wally Has the Opportunity to Tell Kuki How He Feels but Doesn't Because of Increasingly Clichéd Impeding Circumstances that Toasty Lovingly Clips Out on Her Much-Abused Keyboard', but that won't fit in the scroll bar. :3) **Guest** (Oh my! Thank you so much! I was actually quite worried about that sentence, and it means so much that you liked it! Ooh, I love when reviewers pick out their favorite lines! :D Thanks so much!) **xXASilverCoinlololXx** (Love love yay for love! (after copying and pasting your username because I was too lazy to try and spell it out) Thank _you_!) **charmedprincess101** (So glad you like it! Thank you very much! :D) **1uvakindmom** (Thank you thank you! :3)

*looks up at review replies and tries not to faint* Seriously, I am continuously blown away by the amount of positive response this story is getting. I have typed out 'thank you' so often that those keys are actually shinier than the rest.

Prompts by **Numbeh 013 **and **LookingForChange** inspired this chapter! Thanks, you sweet little nuggets, you!

Oh! Before I forget, I've created a Community for KukixWally stories! It's called 'The Sweet, the Sad, and the Wonderful' and I highly recommend all the fics/authors on the list! Just in case 29 Tries isn't satisfying enough. ;D

**Disclaimer: **Much like the rest of you, I own nothing but this keyboard and my fanatical mind.

**29 Tries**

**Attempt #22: The (It Wasn't, Not Really) Kiss**

* * *

><p>"Tag, you're it!"<p>

It was just a game. Wally raced after her retreating back, focusing on the pump of his arms and the push of his toes against the ground.

Kuki's legs were longer; she had swiftness on her side. She ran with abandon, all flailing elbows and useless twirls. Excitement bubbled out everywhere, from her sneakers slipping on damp grass to the hair that stuck out madly around her ears. She was made to run; Wally, apparently, was made to fall face-first in the dirt trying to reach her. There should have probably been a metaphor in there somewhere.

Wally could hear Kuki laughing as he spit out clumps of soil, and the gentle padding of her gait as she trotted closer to poke teasingly the back of his head.

"Ha! Missed me, missed me, now you gotta kiss me!"

As he picked himself up, Wally nearly stumbled again as Kuki's potentially earth-shattering rhyme registered. Her look was mischievous, the grass stains on her knees and the dandelions braided into her hair casting her in a light not unlike that of a trouble-making wood nymph.

"What?!" he squeaked.

Kuki frowned a bit at his incredulous exclamation, poking out her lower lip in an effort to look put-out. "Those are the rules, Wally."

"Are not."

"Are so! Come on, don't you want to?" She beamed, but didn't part her lips, leading Wally to wonder what they would feel like under his own before common sense screeched his quickly derailing thoughts to a sound and resolute halt. Heart pounding, Wally switched tactics. He was always better at offense, anyway.

"Wh-why don't you kiss me, then, if you're so keen?"

Kuki drew herself up. "That's not how it works."

"Chicken."

"Am not!"

"Mmhmm," Wally feigned nonchalance and toed at the grass, unaccountably pleased at the direction things were taking now. It was about time Kuki felt what she was always putting him through, see how she liked being put on the spot-

Like the snip of scissors, his thoughts cut off as suddenly as Kuki grabbed the chest of his sweatshirt with both fists. That was only duly noted in the time it took for those fists to pull; then his focus was on her face as it drew nearer and nearer, creased with concentration and with eyes squeezed shut. Then he was focused on nothing at all as his eyes slipped closed of their own accord, waiting, expecting, the prospect of pulling away never crossing his mind.

What was a kiss like? People seemed to enjoy it. It was the center of most of the movies his parents watched. How long was it supposed to last? What would someone else's lips feel like? Was it soft? Warm? How were their mouths supposed to fit together? Was he supposed to do anything? It could just be like this. He could tell her like this. He could tell her without having to say anything, just the furtive pressure of a kiss. That would do it. He could tell her, just like this...

Everything tumbled together in the crux of Wally's mind as Kuki's mouth met his skin. Her lips were soft, after all, and warm besides, but his own were left hanging. Her clumsy pressing had ended up closer to his nose, and they both apparently realized this fact at approximately the same time.

Pulling back, the pair regarded each other with identical looks of wooden shock. Though neither of them would ever know it, they shared a similar thought in that moment, too.

_Well, then. That happened._

Wally realized his jaw was hanging, but it didn't really seem necessary to close it, since Kuki was doing enough fish-out-of-water impersonations herself.

When the silence couldn't have possibly gone on any longer, Wally croaked out, "You missed..."

The catalyst seemed to shake Kuki from mortification and into anger, as she disentangled her hands from Wally's hoodie and shoved back at him instead.

"Shut up!"

As Kuki stalked off in a huff and Wally got his second taste of dirt that day, he couldn't quite stifle the stupid grin that kept crawling over his face.

_Yup. That definitely happened._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Hope you enjoyed! Bit of a turning-tables chapter, here, as far as Kuki and Wally's roles in the relationship go. :D An update could be anywhere from a week from now to a month from now, though I do hope it doesn't come to that. It all depends on my muse, my work ethic, and which one wins over the other. I am sort of working backwards; I have the last four(possibly five) chapters already written, or at least planned out; it's just filling in the gap that will take time. Until then, my lovelies!

P.S. Fanfiction seems to be doing that 'Oh let me delete this random word her and this one as well' thing again, so if you notice any typos, please let me know. :)

Tickle that Toast.


	23. The Games We Play

**AN: **Look! I live! What a wonder life is. Thank you all so much for your patience over the last...three weeks? Four? God, I'm horrible. Once we hit #26 things should go smoother. Unfortunately, these things will probably be pretty bad until then. Be prepared for crappy clichés, dull dialogue, indeterminate imagery, and apparently awful alliteration!

**i88** (Loving the enthusiasm! Thanks for your scrumptious review!) **killjoy00001 **(It's very ticklish.) **MissyMeghan3 **(x3) **Shamy4Evar8 **(You should know by now that I can only disappoint you. XDD Thanks very much!) **KNDFOREVER **(He is pretty redundant, isn't he? XD) **deLattre** (*wriggles* Aww, thank you so much! And at this point, they're 12. :3) **MoreThanMeetsTheEye96**/**Numbuh 46 **(XDD Fantastic, thank you! Your reviews are DELICIOUS. ;D) **Ajir **(Oh, yes! You inspired me, I forgot to mention so. I'm probably too lazy to edit the last chapter, but I'll put it on my –very dusty– to-do list. ;D THERE IS NO PREPARING FOR THIS ANGST) **Harley Eve **(Oh, why thank you! I love hearing reviews from earlier chapters!) **Guest **(Hehe, they don't understand physics yet aww. XD) **Numbeh 013 **(Healed yet? *has no idea of the concept of time* Thanks for reviewing!) **charmedprincess101 **(Yeah, I'm not sure what her deal is. She might just be insecure about reaching out when she already feels like she's reached far enough. Wally has to meet her halfway, at least. :) Thanks for your review!) **tater06 **(I appreciate the patience and the empathy! :) Let's hope I don't put it off for too long, eh?) **writer-person2 **(Heheh, indeed! XD Thanks!) **Coco793 **(Like a panda. ;D Thanks for reviewing!) **Ed Nigma **(\m/.\m/ ...Is it bad that I could only think of M&Ms? XDD Thanks very much!) **QuantumofShoelace **(Nose kisses are the best! :3 Thank you and have a lovely day!) **tndsecretoperative **(Glad to hear it! They're twelve now; were eleven in the beginning. Kuki was actually ten in the first chapter. So of you meant younger than canon, no. If you meant younger than teen age, yes. XD) **numbuh435spiritsong **(Good to know I can still surprise you! I hope to continue doing so. :D Thanks for reviewing!) **I'm Crazy But Who Cares **(D'aww, thank you! Also your username describes my existence. XDD) **ImExyAndIKnowIt **(Search, my friend, search! You will find love one day. Also...your icon...XDD I love it so much.)

**QuantumofShoelace** provided me with a line near the end of our story; one that he didn't even know was a prompt!

**Disclaimer: **When I count my blessings, I'm one short.

**29 Tries**

**Attempt #23: The Games We Play  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I can't believe I agreed to come here. Again.<p>

It had become somewhat of a tradition that whenever Kuki wanted to go somewhere and was absolutely adamant to the point of crocodile tears, I was the one who had to take her. Even if it was cruddy Rainbow Monkey Land.

It was like all the screaming, slap-happy girls from before were replaced with another bunch that were just the same. What do you call a group of girls? A herd? A pride? A murder? I was kind of leaning toward that last one.

"Wally, look!"

It wasn't a roller coaster she was tugging on my sleeve for and enthusiastically pointing toward. We'd rather uncharacteristically learned our lesson from the last time and had steered clear of that portion of the park. Drawn by the scent of cotton candy and funnel cake, we spent our time quite happily milling through games, bumper cars, and dubiously themed restrooms.

Wobbling slightly under the weight of the Big Gulp under one arm, I looked toward where Kuki was gesturing.

"Is that one of those test-your-strength thingys?" I asked suspiciously. The last time I stood in line for one, I came to the prompt conclusion that it was a rip-off, but Kuki was nodding excitedly.

"I'm gonna go try it!" She shoved her half-eaten cotton candy at me, the fluff smearing across my face.

"Oi, what-" I shouted after her, but she was already gone.

Typical. Bring a girl to an amusement park and she ditches you for a giant hammer and a brass bell. Grumbling, I propped myself up on the nearest solid surface and tried to scrub the sticky sugar off my cheek.

"Care to test your luck, cutie?"

I looked up to see a teenager with short blonde curls smiling hugely at me, elbows propped up on the counter where I was leaning. I frowned. She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Only seventy-five cents," she prompted.

"Pass."

She smirked. "Chicken?"

_Oh, no._ I felt a dangerous smirk cross my face without my permission, and wondered vaguely if I was too easily manipulated, but it was too late. I slapped three coins on the counter. "Bring it on!"

It was a shooting game. I was good at those. Turns out I won the grand prize. It was hard to keep the smugness from my features, so I didn't bother to try.

"Pick one from the top shelf, cutie! You earned it," the teen said, still with that all-teeth grin.

I studied above me, seeing with dismay a sea of smiling Rainbow Monkeys in bunches of blues, pinks, reds, and one fuzzy black-and-white spot in one corner. I should have known.

"I don't want any cruddy Rainbow Dorkies," I explained grumpily, suddenly peeved at being goaded into playing the stupid game in the first place.

Her face didn't fall. "Maybe your girlfriend would, hm?"

A startled flush scurried over my face. "She is _not _my-" The next words came out in a breath of 'oh-what-is-the-point'. We even looked like a couple to complete strangers, now. I still wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not.

"Gimme that one," I sighed, pointing to the far corner. I was pretty sure Kuki didn't have any that looked like _that_.

The girl's grin seemed to stretch wider, as if that was freakishly possible, and she bundled the giant toy into my arms.

It looked like a giant Oreo with a rainbow antenna. It was ridiculous. I felt ridiculous holding it. I hoped Kuki would like it. Then I felt even more ridiculous.

"Oh my gosh, Wally!"

Of course, Kuki decided to skip back right then. Her eyes shone at the mound of fluff in my arms, obviously taken with the woebegone creature.

"Uh, um...here," I mumbled, holding it out to her with the added bonus of hiding my face, which was burning like a miniature sun. The teen failed to stifle a laugh behind me and I wished desperately for a well-placed lightning bolt.

"A limited edition Chinese New Year Rainbow Monkey Playtime Panda!" Kuki exclaimed as she took it into her arms, dumping the prize she had been holding. I looked down to see what it was, but Kuki started squealing so loudly that I had to cringe and hold my ears against the bracing sound. "Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou, Wally! You're the greatest, the sweetest, _ever_!" She bounced in place, darting forward occasionally to smash the toy's face into mine. There was apparently quite a dilemma in the effort to hug me and the panda at the same time while running on enough sugar to give a horse diabetes.

Eventually, Kuki twisted around and pressed her lips briefly to my cheek.

_Oh. Oh, _crud_._

I was at a point beyond blushing, which I hadn't been sure was possible.

"U-uh, Kuki, um..."

"Oh, oh! You can have this one!" Kuki stooped to pick up her abandoned toy while I stammered out some noises that weren't quite words but desperately trying to be. I know I'm not that smart, but English seemed to fail me at the worst of times.

A blow-up hammer with a smiling Rainbow Monkey on the side was pressed into my hands with a smile. It was probably the most masculine thing in the whole park, and suddenly the situation was all too ridiculous.

I chuckled (because guys don't giggle – giggling is for girls) and gripped the handle to aim a gentle strike to the panda's forehead. Kuki snorted (and it was unfair that she could do that and still be cute) and surged back at me with the toy. "Grrrow!"

"Is that what pandas sound like?" I asked, grinning with amusement.

"They do now," she announced, and she looked so pompous about it that it got me laughing again, and Kuki followed suit in her merry soprano. It was the best day I'd had in a while, or since.

As we were walking home, Kuki asked with unusual hesitation, "How much was the shooting game?"

"Seventy-five," I replied, shooting her a questioning look.

"Oh." She pulled the panda up to her nose, looking pensive.

"...What?"

She glanced at me, then away again. "Oh, nothing, just...mine only cost fifty..."

I gave it some thought and shrugged. "Let's just say you owe me a quarter, then."

Kuki tried in vain to hide the smile that bubbled up behind the panda's fur. She remembered, then. Good.

I grinned to myself and neither of us looked at the other, because we knew each other well enough to know.

For now, that was enough.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>YUMMY FLUFFY STUFF WITH A REFERENCE TO CANON. I feel like I should apologize for the quality of this chapter. :D I barely proofread it because my eyes are tired from work. Let me know if there's any blaring typos or awkward working or sentences that end before they're through. /shot

**EDIT** Finally proofread and fixed things that were bothering me and that probably made no difference whatsoever to the rest of you. XD

(In case you missed the canon ref, think Operation: BEACH ;D)

REVIEW ANYWAY.

Tickle that toast.


	24. The Season of the Witch

**AN: **You guys should probably be worried about all the fluff I've been feeding you lately. Don't worry, this isn't the breaking point...yet. :) SURPRISE GUEST POV! Not really sure this one makes sense. I don't know, whenever I read over my stuff, it all feels...disjointed. :(

You complete me: **i88** (Ah, thank you. My vocabulary often gets me into trouble. XDD The 'gesticulating' was honestly bothering me, too, so I changed it.) **numbah435spiritsong** (XDD It counts toward that 25 cents, I suppose.) **nacho5 **(*GIVES*) **leafysummers **(:D *has never been to a carnival* Well, I've been to Six Flags, does that count? Is there any cool stuff?) **calliecature **(Oh why thank you. XD 99.9% lowercased. Glad you enjoy my desperate attempt at humor. XDD) **numbuh46 **(And I got THAT reference! Cap-geeking now. Marshmallows covered in sprinkles are way too much sugar for one serving. O_e) **QuantumofShoelace **(XD Yes, it was the giggle thing. I thought it was funny so I put it in when I saw an applicable spot. DON'T FREAK OUT I NEED YOU FOR REVIEWS FOR READS FOR SHOELACES) **Zeeberg **(I kind of want to say you're welcome but that seems strange so I will return your thank you with a forehand. Deuce. Sorry, using tennis terminology for some reason. I'm glad I brightened your day! Thanks for reviewing.) **tater06 **(WE ARE MURDER. XDD Enjoy being bilingual, lord knows I fail at it. GENIUS!) **Ajir **(I WILL CUDDLE YOU SO HARD) **charmedprincess101 **(Thank you so much for your review!) **Numbeh 013 **(Still 12! Will remain as such. Has been pointed out! Toasty has punished herself. Not decom! Just general remembering. You can have cookie! But only oatmeal raisin.) **writer-person2 **(Thank you!) **Coco793 **(Thanks so much! One of my favorites, as well.) **Ed Nigma **(_In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might beware my power...Green Lantern's light! _Is it sad that I knew that from memory? Don't know why Kuki would remind you of it other than the green-ness. Thanks for your review!) **SareBear96 **(Is Shamy4Evar8, right? Right. XD Thank you very much!) **KNDFOREVER **(Well awesome, then! XDD) **Houkanno Yuuhou **(*in tears* Thank you so much! That is such a wonderful compliment. Here's to 34 more years of unhealthy cartoon addiction!) **I'm Crazy But Who Cares **(Thanks muchly!) **jeeny **(Oh my word, thank you, thank you, thank you. You have made MY LIFE. :'D) **kid4life **(NEVEEERRRRRRR!)

**Disclaimer: **The Toiletnator would sooner own KND than me.

**29 Tries**

**Attempt #24: The Season of the Witch**

* * *

><p>Beneath a painted mask, the assassin thrummed with anticipation. His target was close, so close, but he couldn't be too hasty. No. This required more finesse.<p>

He pulled himself forward with slow, careful movements; hand over foot over the uneven ground. One pebble tripped up and this would all be over. His shoulders rolled like a panther's, smooth beneath the concealing fabric as the target came into view. Green over pink over incandescent rainbows; his hands curled in the dirt as if they were already upon it.

Quickly now, but don't get careless. He slunk forward with new determination, the light of adrenaline gleaming in his eyes as the layers of silk swung tantalizingly back and forth. Now!

With the grace of his namesake, he leaped. Victory! Twin fistfuls of it filled his hands and bent the light as he tugged upon the alluring material, the scent of an unfamiliar soap filling his nostrils...

"Joey!" The prize jerked from his hands. "It'll rip!" Big Ears pawed at her skirts with care, worry forming a line between her eyebrows.

Joey felt the pain of loss quite clearly, the wonderfully shiny mystery snatched from him as soon as it had come. Why did she take it away? He caught it fair and square! It was his! Joey's shoulders began to shake and his breath began to hitch, communication falling to it's lesser instincts as tears welled up in his eyes.

No sooner had Big Ears's worried gaze turned in his favor that pastry-scented hands were lifting him by the armpits.

"Oh, my poor little dingo! What's wrong? Are you hungry?" Mama shifted his bottom to rest in the crook of her elbow as she pried a piece of her snack to hand to him. "There you are!"

Oh, a cookie. Cookies usually made everything better. Joey bit into the soft, orange-iced treat, his stolen treasure already forgotten in a rush of sticky sweetness.

"Oh, and don't you look lovely, dear! What a pretty princess!"

Big Ears tittered a high-pitched sound that grated. "I'm a _witch_ princess, silly! See my wand?"

"Oh, my mistake! Definitely the prettiest witch-princess I've ever seen, then!"

Big Ears made the sound again and Joey tried to concentrate on his cookie.

"...And my Joey just makes the cutest little pumpkin, don't he?"

Pumpkin? Joey shifted in his puffy orange suit. The paint on his face wasn't itchy, but it felt too t_here._ Did boys who were pumpkins on every other day of the year wear paint on their faces? He hoped their mothers didn't have to do it for them every morning.

"He does, he's _ado-wa-buwl_!"

Joey tuned out the nattering as it got less coherent and looked around the yard, his cookie gone and no longer able to hold his attention. He didn't remember last Halloween very well but he knew he'd been at home with Mama and Dada instead of at a Red Hat's house with Big Brother's other friends and a bunch of adults he didn't know. Baldy and Red Hat were comparing costumes by the speakers that were blaring out a slow, spooky melody.

_When I look out my window,  
>Many sights to see.<br>And when I look in my window,  
>So many different people to be<br>That it's strange, so strange_

Dada was trading wild gestures with Red Hat's dad. Not-Funny was somewhere beyond the lady wearing bunny ears, leaning suggestively close to a taller shape with Red Hat's voice. Joey's attention was already waning by the time she slapped him. Where was...

"...Wally, Mrs. Beatles?" Joey tuned back into Big Ears's and Mama's conversation, it having shifted in his favor.

"Well, he was here a moment ago; I don't know where he's run off to!"

Big Brother was missing? Joey wriggled in Mama's arms, signaling his need to be let down. Engrossed in her trivial conversation with Big Ears, she let him slide down her leg and into the grass.

When people were missing you were supposed to follow a trail. Now, Joey wasn't sure what a trail was supposed to look like, but he followed a caterpillar until it got boring and a path of glitter that turned out to be from some man's butterfly costume. As far as he could tell, none of this pointed toward Big Brother.

_You've got to pick up every stitch,  
>You've got to pick up every stitch,<br>You've got to pick up every stitch,  
>Mm, must be the season of the witch<em>

Then, as Joey was getting distracted by the sweets table, he thought he heard a scrap of a voice beneath the thrum of base and tiresome chatter. _There!_

Joey shuffled toward the sound, awkward in his puffy suit, and came upon a bush with low, wide leaves. The familiar tones were coming from beyond it, just muffled enough to be indecipherable and intermittent with another.

_When I look over my shoulder,  
>What do you think I see ?<br>Some other cat looking over  
>His shoulder at me<br>And he's strange, sure he's strange_

Joey squeezed himself beneath the branches, and would have been cursing the stupid pumpkin suit if he knew any good ones other than what Big Brother had taught him. He poked his head out the other side and was delighted to see the blonde shine of Big Brother's hair. He grinned and opened his mouth to announce himself, but another voice got there first.

"...be so awful about it!"

_Big Ears,_ Joey realized, shrinking back to keep out of sight. Their faces disappeared and a thistle was tickling his nose, but he didn't dare move.

"I've got no idea what you're talking about," Big Brother replied.

"That's not true and you know it!"

"I don't know nothin!"

Big Ears snapped a quick reply that Joey missed, because someone else was shoving their way into the space beneath the bush with an unnecessary amount of noise. Joey tensed, glad for the indignant noise that broke from Big Brother's throat.

A large face glittering liberally with black and purple thrust its way through like a weasel from a hole and spoke in a voice that grated worse than her sister's.

"Hey! Your mom is loo-"

Joey slapped one hand over Squeaky's mouth with a glare, jabbing a finger toward the quiet scene. Her eyes narrowed to see in the flickering torchlight before they widened with realization. _Plot point, do not disturb._ A positively predatory smile formed on her face, spreading like liquid beneath Joey's hand. She nodded once, and Joey released her so they could both settle in for some good old fashioned voyeurism.

"Can't you just say something nice for once?"

"What, you want me to lie? Fine, I like your stupid costume."

"No! I don't want you to lie, I just-"

"Just want me to be all mushy and nice and pleasant all the time, yeah, I get it."

"Eurgh! No! Just...stop being mean_ all the time_!"

"Why should I?"

"Because I know you're not!"

There was a beat of silence in which Joey was very aware of the sound of his and Squeaky's breathing and the hush of vinyl material against crunchy autumn leaves. He sucked in shallow, quiet breaths, the thistle by his nose stroking back and forth in fleeting touches.

Big Ears repeated herself, a little softer, and Joey could see her boots stepping toward Big Brother's plain white sneakers. Squeaky tensed beside him and Joey sympathized, feeling a strange anticipation roiling in his gut. Something was happening. Good? Bad? He didn't know.

"You're not making any sense, Kooks..."

"Yes, I am."

Joey and Squeaky held their respective breaths as the toes of Big Ears's shoes reached the toes of Big Brother's.

_You've got to pick up every stitch,  
>You've got to pick up every stitch,<br>You've got to pick up every stitch,  
>Mm, must be the season of the witch<em>

"Kuki, I..."

The thistle pressed close, prompting an alarming tickle deep in his nose.

_Oh, no!_

Joey would have used his limited amount of swear words just then if his voice hadn't been taken in a sudden, violent sneeze. He propelled face-first into the leaf bed with the force of it, and the crispy husks scattered in every direction but up.

The atmosphere vanished like fog in a flashlight beam.

"Eew!"

"Joey?"

"Mushi?"

Joey picked up his head, sniffing. Big Brother and Big Ears were on their knees and peering into his hiding place. They looked a little flushed and a lot put-out, keeping a careful distance between them. Joey felt suddenly like throwing a tantrum, for no real reason at all.

Big Brother picked him up and brushed dead leaves from Joey's hair and costume.

"What're you doin' out here, Joey?" He didn't sound inquisitive, more disappointed, and his voice was half breath.

Joey concentrated on tweaking Big Brother's nose in response while Big Ears pulled Squeaky out of the bush by her armpits. They engaged in a heated discussion that reached decibels higher than Joey could hear. He shook his head at them. Was it all girls, or just them?

A sigh pressed into Joey's hair from behind, and Joey didn't have to look back to know who had Big Brother's attention. He gripped his brother's hoodie in a firm grasp and tucked his head beneath his chin. He didn't need her if he had Joey, right?

Big Ears looked over at them once. Her expression wasn't something Joey could categorize, but it reminded Joey of barbed wire fences, for some reason. Big Brother tensed.

_Oh no, must be the season of the witch,  
>Must be the season of the witch, yeah,<br>Must be the season of the witch.  
>When I look, when I look.<em>

She turned her cheek and grabbed a glaring Squeaky by her arm. Big Ears dragged her away mid-complaint, back into a world populated by people instead of just the four of them. Tension leaked out of the scene by increments until the last glittering of Big Ears's skirt had disappeared.

Joey looked up at the line of Big Brother's chin, feeling him swallow hard. They weren't moving yet, but that was okay with Joey. He didn't like the party, anyway.

The music changed, an upbeat doo-wop interrupted by partygoers cheering at the apparently familiar beat.

_(He did the mash)  
>He did the Monster Mash<br>(The monster mash)  
>It was a graveyard smash<em>

Big Brother breathed out all at once, the warm air catching in Joey's hair.

"Alright...alright..." Joey wanted to say that yes, of course it was alright, but Big Brother didn't seem to be talking to him.

"Okay..." He shifted Joey to one arm, propping his head up on the same shoulder. Joey smiled at him and tweaked his nose until he smiled back. Smiles didn't work one-way, he'd heard.

Big Brother huffed a laugh, and that was even better.

"What the crud is on your face, Joey?"

_He did the monster mash..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Songs used: "Season of the Witch" by Donovan and "The Monster Mash" by Boris Pickett (Note: Big Ears=Kuki, Squeaky=Mushi, Big Brother=Wally, Red Hat=Abby, Baldy=Nigel, Not-Funny=Hoagie :D)

Thanks for being patient, all! Don't worry, I will NEVER abandon this fic. Next chappie will probably be crappy (rhymes!) but it will be very quickly followed by the next, which is already written. XDD Review, dudes! FIVE TO GO HOLY MOTHER /shot

**EDIT: Fixed typos. Must stop posting at 2am. Toasty has punished herself.

Tickle that toast.


	25. The Present

**AN: **Quick (short) crappy (short) crap (short) fluff, yay! Totally just skipped straight from Halloween to Christmas. And could it be...*gasp!* implied Abby/Hoagie!? :0 No, not really. Sorry about these recent almost-but-not-quite-there chapters. I'm just a bit rung out from all the other crap I have to do. Also I tend to submit chapters right when I finish them instead of letting them sit and be revised a bit. Right now I'm pretty much just squeezing out whatever comes to mind until I can get to better chapters. XD

TEH BROS: **leafysummers **(FRESH lol. Thanks for reviewing!) **tater06 **(Thank you SO much! This was exactly the review I needed. :'D I'm glad you got what I was trying to convey; a lot of people didn't seem to understand the last chapter and I was worried that I hadn't done enough to make it clear. Thanks so, so much!) **numbah435spiritsong **(I did want him to be super-smart/adorably naïve, so yay! I did it. Sorry about the suckishness, see above explanation. :3 Thanks for reviewing!) **QuantumofShoelace **(Only the bush knows the truth...XD Curse the thistle! Good luck with the whole 'sleeping' thing. 300 YAY.) **SareBear96 **(Hooray! *throws up graduation cap* I love Joey, I want to do more with his POV eventually. Not in 29T, though. XD Thanks for reviewing!) **I'm Crazy But Who Cares **(Of course he is, he's Joey! X3 Thanks for your review!) **Ajir **(I'm so glad everyone enjoyed Joey POV! :D Here it is, dear stalkerette!) **writer-person2 **(You're funny. :) Thanks for reviewing!) **Averon the Awesome **(Oh, Numbuh Two...*shakes head* They were a bit NA, weren't they? I'm Cherokee, so perhaps my ancestors guided me last chapter lol. They would be really weird for doing that.) **i88 **(Who knows...? XD You have to read between the lines and try filling in the blanks for yourself, mate! Thanks for reviewing!) **Ed Nigma **(I agree, she's going to explode eventually...XD...and that totally wasn't foreshadowing at all, of course. Thanks very much!) **MoreThanMeetsTheEye96 **(Thanks so much! I get that feel, bro. XD I'm glad you liked the fresh perspective! Thanks ever so much for your lovely reviews!) **GirlyGirl9898 **(Oh, a new face! :D Hello! Glad you're enjoying the ride, sorry you didn't understand the last chapter. :/ I'll answer any questions you have, if you want. Thanks for reviewing!) **Fearofchicken13 **(Thanks very much, glad you enjoyed it!)

You guys are so nice and cool and honest and merciful and amazing and PATIENT, EVER SO PATIENT.

P.S. This chapter contains references to chapter fifteen, 'The Dare'.

**Disclaimer: **KND is not mine. Do not argue with an idiot. I will drag you down to my level and beat you with experience. ;)

**29 Tries**

**Attempt #25: The Present**

* * *

><p>Kuki was really the only person who got presents for the rest of the team. Whether it was due to preoccupation (Numbuh One), forgetfulness (Numbuh Two), better use of allowance (Numbuh Five), or laziness (Numbuh Four), Kuki was the only one who slid presents into her friends' rooms just after dawn on Christmas Day.<p>

So you can imagine her confusion when she spotted a lumpy package propped up against the outside of her door.

She glanced down the hall, left to right, but there was no one there.

Kuki squatted down to set her armful of gifts aside – she had just been going to pass them out – to get a closer look. It was poorly wrapped in what looked like newspaper, but it had been inefficiently colored with a green marker that lost its ink halfway through. It was soft and pliable, but unassumingly light.

Kuki specifically avoided thinking that this was a Christmas present for her, or that it was from a boy whose number came right after hers and wore orange hoodies even in the height of summer, but the lingering hope remained.

Suddenly giddy, Kuki retreated back in her room and clicked the door shut with her foot.

_What could it be?_ Kuki hugged it to her chest and rolled around on the floor, trying to stifle her giggles. The newspaper crinkled happily along with her. Flipping onto her back one more time, Kuki held the package at arm's length with a breathless smile.

Lumpy, sloppy, scribbly, last-minute, and utterly endearing. It was almost definitely from Wally.

Okay, deep breath now. Time to open it. Kuki flopped onto her stomach, kicking her legs. Treating it as if it was tissue paper, she plucked delicately at the tape holding it together. Green marker smeared onto her fingertips.

What would Wally get her? A new Rainbow Monkey? She glanced over at the Rainbow Monkey Panda occupying a place of honor on her bedside table. No. Maybe another box of half eaten fries, but the package was all the wrong shape.

So what was it? What was it, what was it, what was it?

Several ways to find out, but only one with immediate gratification.

Kuki tore open the newspaper with all the patience a twelve-year-old girl on Christmas morning could muster, abandoning her hesitancy for voracious curiosity. The paper ripped apart under her hands, revealing patches of green and green and...oh.

One of Kuki's sweaters unfurled from the shattered shell of newspaper. Literally, it was one of hers. She remembered its distinctive cable-knit pattern down the front and how soft it felt against her skin. She didn't remember losing it. In fact, she'd worn it last week. Did Wally _take _it? Kuki wasn't sure how to feel about that.

She was pulling the sweater fully from its packaging, the long sleeves rolling down to the floor, when several somethings fell out of the center. There were about a dozen of them, all small and white and somewhat square. Kuki picked one up. There was a sticker on the other side, in the shape of a pie. Kuki scratched at the picture experimentally, and the scent of apples flooded upwards.

_Oh...!_

It was one of those scratch and sniff stickers from a set you get out of the Sugar Snacks cereal box. There was also cherry and root beer and lemon meringue. But why would Wally cut them out individually?

Kuki grabbed for more of them, flipping them over one by one.

Apple pie.

Apple pie.

Apple pie.

Apple pie.

A pile of them grew in her lap, until there were no more to check. There were at least a dozen of them. Kuki pictured Wally digging through boxes of cereal, cutting out the apple pie sticker carefully with safety scissors over and over again, remembering that it was a scent Kuki loved. How long had he been doing this? How long had Wally been saving them? For _her_?

A flood of warmth burst in Kuki's chest, and she felt like she wanted to cry. _Wally, Wally..._

* * *

><p>"All in all, quite a good Christmas, wouldn't you agree?" Numbuh One remarked later, as the team lounged lethargically around the Christmas tree. Unwrapped presents from Santa littered the floor around them in varying shades of green and red.<p>

"Yup! Lots of good presents this year!" Kuki remarked cheerfully, rocking her new 'Oopsie, Poopsie!' Rainbow Monkey gently. She felt Wally's eyes on her.

He'd said it with his eyes, she was sure, but Numbuh Two had grabbed Numbuh Five's hand and was ushering everyone into the main room to open presents and no words – irrefutable evidence – had been spoken.

She was wearing the sweater her had returned. She didn't mention it because she knew he wouldn't want her to, but the sweater whispered for them, in a language no one else understood.

For Wally, it said _'You're different to me.'_

For Kuki, it said _'Thank you.'_

Now his eyes were talking again, carving words into her heart that she didn't trust herself to read yet. It was okay. She could wait. She _could. _It was fine, because right now she had a drawer full of scratch-and-sniff stickers that said he c_ared_, that he _noticed_.

Wally's hand inched underneath a sheet of crumpled wrapping paper – covert – to find her own.

With his fingers curling determinedly over hers, it didn't matter yet that the words were still stuck behind his teeth. She wanted to be closer, to rest her head on his shoulder and rip back the paper so everyone could see that Wallabee Beatles was _hers_, but that wasn't going to be them. Not yet.

With a final squeeze, Wally's hand retreated. They kept their heads turned away like nothing was of interest, but they stayed close, electricity ripping the hopeful inches between them into pieces.

"Numbuh Five is diggin' this massage pillow," Abby spoke up, continuing a conversation she didn't realize two of the people in the room had forgotten.

"Actually, do you know what the greatest gift of all is?" Hoagie piped up, thumbs a blur as he navigated a series of complicated loops with his new model plane. Abby hummed a sleepy, inquisitive sound, too relaxed with her pillow propped against Hoagie's leg to be wary of the coming joke.

"The present," he finished with a grin.

Nobody laughed, but nobody hit him for it, either.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Hmm. Maybe I just can't do real fluff. Next chapter will be up very, very, soon. Like maybe even tomorrow if I feel properly motivated. Also! Keep sending me prompts, guys! FOUR MORE TO GO. D:

I'll probably be back to fix typos that I find later again, so I save this spot here for that:_ :D

Tickle that toast.


	26. The Not-That-Fine

**AN: **So I lied when I said tomorrow. My birthday is the fifth so my mom and grandma came into town to see me, and then I got a new laptop that came with freakin Windows 8, so it took me a while to figure out how to work it. Anyway. Angst, angst angst angst, AAAANGST! XD There is much. But then not so much. But then yes. In which Kuki tries a new approach. It's strange, Wally was so sweet last chapter...and then THIS.

My brosefs: **I'm Crazy But Who Cares **(And now it's THREE. Ohmyword.) **GirlyGirl9898 **(Who knows...perhaps more cereal boxes. XDD Thanks for reviewing!) **addie **(You're not annoying at all! I really appreciate folks who still take the time to review early chapters. :3 1) I totally want to see the fanart! Pretty please? 2) Awesome, I'm an _inspiration_! There isn't much 'cutesy aww' left to be had yet...mostly angst...but I'll try to squeeze some in for you! XD 3) Kuki is as skinny as she ever was. The splash was just Kuki-sized and she does tend to like wearing overlarge tops. 4) He's a goober! 5) These things might happen...and they might not. XD THIS IS ME UPDATING SOON. Thanks for all the reviews!) **leafysummers **(Oh, that gives me awesome ideas for New Years resolutions! Next day one shot a possibility perhaps later maybe...;D Thanks for reviewing!) **numbuh435spiritsong **(Uhhh I hope it's good, too, but I can't help thinking people are going to be dreadfully disappointed... Thanks for your review!) **Houkanno Yuuhou **(Exactly yes! XD Thanks for the review and the tickles!) **BlueNumbuh4 **(I know! AHHHHHH) **tater06 **(Oh, tater, you slay me. You totally get everything. I always worry that no one gets the subtleties and then YOU come along and ace it all! Thank you soooo much for your review! And why 29? I have no idea. It seemed like a good, random, rather odd number to work up to. :D) **deLattre **(Kuki's just being considerate, Wally would just get teased and be embarrassed if she told everyone, and he'd be put off from giving her anything again. It was something just between them. :D I do tend toward abrupt endings, don't I? I tend to know how I want something to end (in this case, it was with 2's joke) and when I reach a point where I can fit it in I'm like THERE THAT'S IT DONE. Impatience, thy name is Toasty. Thanks for your critique!) **writer-person2 **(x3) **KenzieMac **(Awwesome! Glad you like! Thanks so much for reviewing!) **Averon The Awesome **(But was it REALLY a joke...? XD It was. But it also wasn't. INCEPTION.) **SareBear96 **(XDD I had no idea, so I left it out. Perhaps a 'I 3 Numbuh 3' tee shirt?) **ThePaintAlchemist** (You're so lovely, thank you! I'm glad you found it humorous!) **partygirl2000 **(Hmm, all good things…I SHALL SPECULATE. XD Thanks for reviewing!) **HermioneGranger **(Thank you very much!)

**Disclaimer: **asdfghjkl;

**29 Tries**

**Attempt #26: The Not-That-Fine**

* * *

><p>"I like popcorn, Wally, do you like popcorn?"<p>

"Mmhmm."

"Do you like it with butter or cheese or both?"

"Um, both, I guess."

Kuki gave an appreciative nod, as if this was important information that she needed to store carefully in a file marked 'How Wally Likes His Popcorn'. Said Wally just shoved more of it – plain with butter – into his mouth.

Hardly a few seconds of silence went by before she piped up again. "I thought maybe we could get ice cream after this?"

"Sure, if you want, I guess," he replied, suspicious. She definitely wanted something.

Kuki looked at him searchingly for a moment, and his feet shuffled nervously until she jerked her chin in a stiff nod and leaned back against the wall.

For a few moments, there was precious silence. It looked comfortable and friendly, two children standing together and idly munching on their snacks and sipping at their drinks. It was only if one knew to look closer and perhaps knew one of them very well that one could read the tension in the line of her shoulders, the tightness of her mouth, and the careful, steadying breaths.

Kuki unwound her mouth and spoke, "I thought you would really want to see this movie, am I right?"

Wally shrugged. A poster for the movie was stamped on the wall they had their backs against; the frame was completely filled by a fiery explosion, chunks of flesh and debris, and a hairy-chested, muscle-bound action hero with a machine gun charging into frame. It seemed like Wally's kind of movie. Definitely not Kuki's.

"Nah. This one's a remake. I heard it was really bad."

"Oh," Kuki replied softly.

Wally backtracked. "But I mean, if you want to watch it, you know, it's...fine."

"Fine..." Kuki repeated, as if trying to recall the meaning of the word. There was a beat of silence. "Do you want some Raisinettes?"

Wally threw her a disgusted look. "Raisinettes? Gross, that's not candy! They've got _fruit _in them!"

"They-" Kuki looked ready to boil up, but had cut herself off before she began. Taking a deep breath, she leaned back out of Wally's space. "Fine. Do you want any other candy?"

"Got any Skittles?"

Kuki reached into her bag, filled with candy left over from Halloween. Wally had already polished his off by the week after. "Here."

"Ew, not the mixed berry kind. Don't you have any sour?"

"_Fine._" Kuki stressed, rummaging around the bag with more force than necessary. "No. Sorry."

Wally scowled, propping himself back against the wall. "Well, that's just great. Bad movie, non-cheesy popcorn, and no cruddy candy."

"_Fine!_" Kuki exploded. She threw the bag and her popcorn to the ground with a scream of frustration. Sno-Caps and Skittles and Raisinettes flew out in every direction. Wally stared dully at the scattered sweets, shocked.

"If that's how you want it, _fine_! Do it your way! We can _always_ do it your way, _forever_!"

Wally slowly moved his eyes up to her face, past sharking knees and tightly clenched fists. Her cheeks were red and blotchy, eyes narrowed and scrunched almost fully closed behind a furiously furrowed brow. Most distressing of all, however, were the quickly amassing tears streaming down her face.

"I've given you all the time I can! You've had _months_! _Years!_ What's wrong with me?! Am I too tall? Too _girly_? Am I just not good enough for the great _Wallabee Beatles_?!" Her lips twisted up ugly, shaking with something suppressed – and what exactly was left for her to unleash Wally never wanted to find out.

People were starting to stare, murmuring worriedly behind their hands or hiding giggling mouths. Wally put up two placating hands. "No, Kuki, listen-"

"No, _you _listen!" she screamed back. "I have waited and waited and _waited _and I am sick of it! I'm sick of you! You're lazy and thoughtless and cruel and I don't even know why I care what you think of me, but I do, and I'm sick of feeling like this all the time! I'm tired of having to give excuses for-!" Her voice split and she paused, squeezing her eyes shut and trembling all over.

Hearts weren't supposed to rip themselves to pieces against one's ribcage, but Wally didn't really think there was any other possible explanation for the shattering feeling in his chest. The worst part was, he wasn't even surprised. This felt justified. I felt earned. As if every event in their lives, twenty-five second thoughts and missed chances, culminated up to this one point in time and everything imploded like it had never existed.

"I'm tired of this, Wally," she shook out. "I don't wanna deal with..." she hesitated long enough for Wally to mentally substitute 'you' "..._this_ anymore. I'm done."

Kuki turned on her heel and stormed out, crunching popcorn under her heels and drawing the eyes of concerned and anxious bystanders.

It was a long time before Wally could make himself follow, and the gazes on his back were much less sympathetic.

He almost hoped someone would throw their candy at him; then he could be angry right back.

No one did.

* * *

><p>Kuki didn't speak to him for a full week. Wally began to strategically place himself in her path – on the couch watching football when he knew the Rainbow Monkey Friendship Hour was on, grazing in the kitchen when she came in to make her daily PB&amp;J, lurking in the hamster room in case she came in to play with them – but Kuki never wavered. She swept right past him; face carefully blank, eyes looking straight ahead, treating his presence as you would an old juice stain.<p>

It got to the point where Abby grabbed them both by the upper arms and pushed them roughly onto the couch.

"Oi!" Wally spat indignantly. "What's the big-"

"Can it, Numbuh Four!" Abby whipped back. She stood in front of them both with her feet apart and her hands on her hips, doing such a perfect imitation of Wally's mother that he couldn't quite help the squeak of "Yes, ma'am," that escaped him.

Wally shrank back into the couch. Kuki was seated in the left corner, as far away from Wally as she could get, with her arms and legs crossed so tightly it might take years to unwind them. She was glaring at the floor.

Abby went on in her most authoritative voice, "Now, I am tired of ya'all two fightin', you hear me? You're hurtin' the team!"

"Yeah!" Numbuh Two piped up from the adjacent loveseat where he sat with a solemn Numbuh One. "Hey, why do vampires hate arguments?"

He paused to let everyone roll their eyes in unison.

"Because they make themselves _cross_!" Numbuh Two burst into laughter at his own joke, his own way of trying to break the tension between his two friends. Abby braved a hopeful glance at them, but neither Wally nor Kuki cracked a smile or glanced at each other. She sighed.

"Seriously!" she tried. "Numbuh Three has been quiet all week! Quiet! Do you know how hard that is for her?"

Kuki glare grew affronted and turned on Abby. "Sorry, girl, but it's true. Now I don't know what happened between you, and I don't even _wanna_ know, but this has got to stop."

"If two people on this team are not able to work together, then we'll have to find others who can," Numbuh One warned, looking sternly over his sunglasses.

"Fine!" Kuki finally spoke. "Replace him, I'd prefer it that way." Her smile was so fake it hurt to look at.

"None of us want that to happen, Kuki," Numbuh Five replied pointedly. "Ya'all just need to apologize and-"

"I'm not apologizing!" Kuki interrupted, eyes blazing. "I didn't say anything I didn't mean!"

Abby crossed her arms. "I don't care! Ya'all _both_ need to-"

"I'm _not _going to apologize!"

"Would you stop interrupting me?!"

Wally spoke so quietly that no one heard what he said, and Kuki was far gone enough that she spoke directly to him. "What?!"

"Sorry," he repeated uncomfortably. No one had time to look surprised before Kuki threw back a response.

"For what?"

"Oh, come on-"

"For _what_?"

Wally was beginning to get what Abby meant about the interrupting thing. He glanced around. Everyone was watching him, waiting.

Wally shrugged, not quite meeting Kuki's eyes.

"No, Numbuh Four. That's not good enough. Tell me _why _you're sorry!"

"I don't know, you tell me!"

Kuki's eyes lit up. "Say you're sorry you're a jerk."

Wally glared.

"Say it!"

"I'm sorry I'm a jerk," he mumbled.

Kuki cupped one hand around her ear. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"_I'm sorry I'm a jerk_," he repeated through clenched teeth.

Almost smiling, Kuki nodded in approval. "Say you're sorry my candy got spilled."

"I'm sorry your candy got spilled."

"Say you're sorry I wasted my pocket money."

"I'm sorry you wasted your pocket money."

"Say you're sorry I'm so much nicer, better, smarter, and prettier than you."

"Oh, come on! Numbuh Five-"

"Say it," Abby commanded, clearly seeing a way to get through the argument.

With a great heaving sigh and a glare so hot no one could deny how much he didn't want to say this, Wally parroted back, "I'm sorry you're so much _nicer_, _smarter, _and _prettier_ than me."

Numbuh Two started giggling and Wally's face burned with embarrassment. He knew this was going to be the brunt of Hoagie's jokes for quite a while.

Numbuh Five, smiling in amusement, relaxed her mom-stance. "There. Not so hard, huh? You good, Kuki?"

She nodded, and was smiling, to Wally's great relief. "Alright, shake hands, ya'all."

Kuki held hers out readily, and Wally grasped it in his sweaty digits. Their clasped hands moved slowly up and down.

"So...friends?" he ventured quietly.

"Just," Kuki replied and let go.

If anyone noticed Wally's hand lingered just a little too long, they didn't say anything.

"Now, if anyone's interested," Numbuh One piped up, looking impatient "We have a mission to be going on. Everyone to the C.O.O.L.B.U.S.!"

Wally rushed off with the others, trying his best to cheer as energetically as the rest, but his heart wasn't in it.

'Just', Kuki had said. 'Just friends'.

Just friends with as much potential as they always had?

Or just friends, period, forever?

Maybe they had finally reached that point, and he had waited too long.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Longest chapter in quite a while! I could have made it a LOT longer, I think, but there was only one 'try' so I didn't want to have to split it up. Maybe I'll do a fuller rewrite oneshot one day. Hope it was satisfactory… *hypnotoad* Reviewwwww...

Tickle that toast.


	27. The Not Just, Maybe

**AN: **I am very, very, very sorry. My writing hands have been tied up with the horrors of Black Friday, Thanksgiving, Christmastime, and the narrative-descriptive essay and researched argument and final portfolio for my English class. Excuses, excuses, I am so very sorry for the wait. I also needed proper time to weave this chapter. As the aftermath of a fight, it must be handled very delicately. So I couldn't throw out crap like I normally do after a long absence. TIME, WHY YOU PUNISH ME. But as I've said before, I will never ever EVER abandon this fic. EVER. I finished writing this instead of studying for final exams. (Just drop out of college and write fanfiction forever, Toasty!) No. Maybe. But since the semester is now over and I have a couple weeks off work, I should have more time to write! Next chapter should be out by Christmas, if that.

**Mortia. T. Mouse **(Absolutely! XD) **HELLOOO **(I plan to eventually! Thanks for your review!) **tater06 **(You're wonderful, tater. I'm glad you liked having the other characters get involved, I felt like I wasn't representing them enough. I hope you like this chapter as well! Thank you as always for your well thought-out, descriptive, and swoon-worthy review!) **GirlyGirl9898 **(Wally and words don't usually go well together. XD Thanks for reviewing!) **The Paint Alchemist **(Keep cheering him on, maybe he'll get there!) **KNDnumber170 **(Thanks so much! Absolutely my plan.) **numbah435spiritsong **(I shall provide you with band-aids of fluff. It's almost over, I know! They grow up so fast…:'0) **Averon The Awesome **(Happy birthday anyway! This is your belated present. XD) **Coco793 **(Girl's gotta angst! :D Thanks for reviewing!) **leafysummers **(Happy belated birthday! Abby is so cool, isn't she? Thanks very much for your review!) **Kuki and Kimi **(You just want to see that boy angst, don't you? XD Thanks for reviewing!) **charmedprincess101 **(And that was the ride I wanted you to take. XD Thanks for your review!) **Tamiamiz **(Wally does have a knack for it, don't he? I HAVE UPDATED NOT SOON AT ALL.) **writer-person2 **(I hope so…Thanks for your support!) **Azn-Wemo **(1 month later…XD Thanks so much for the love! Sorry it took so long.) **al2010 **(Thanks so much!) **Guest **(Who knows… XDD) **SareBear96 **(Thanks, I'm glad! I seem to forget about them a lot.) **1138 **(I know, I'm terrible, but I can't stop. Does it help that they're actually 12 here? No? Okay. It's hard fulfilling my plot bunnies while staying in kid-voice, so I think I gave up. I am trying to keep their dialogue simple, though. Thanks for the critique, I very much appreciate it!) **swimming-toon-lover **(Ooh-hoo-hoo! A kindred mind indeed! Keep your concerns in your mind, you have no idea how relevant they will become in the VERY NEXT CHAPTER. Thanks so much for your review!) **ZariDenim **(Thank you!) **Guest/Emily Hart **(Thanks so much for your reviews and your encouragement! Don't worry, this story will be finished!) **IllDoMeYouDoYou **(Thank you so much! Updating…now!) **Billy Ruffian **(Thank you! You'll go mad, you say? Well…I won't say check yourself into the loony bin just yet, but…you might want to pre-order your straightjacket.)

Happy belated birthday to **Averon The Awesome**, to whom this chapter was supposed to be dedicated. It's a month late, but it's here! XP

**Disclaimer: **Let's just say I owe Mr. Warburton a quarter, hm? ;D

**29 Tries**

**Attempt #27: The Not Just, Maybe**

* * *

><p>The meaning on the phrase 'cold shoulder' is universally accepted, though perhaps not universally understood.<p>

**cold shoulder : **_noun. _a show of deliberate indifference or disregard

The 'indifference or disregard' part was clear enough. It meant to ignore, look over, in a way that showed contempt. A more tactful version of sticking your fingers in your ears and saying 'la la la.'

'Deliberate;' on purpose, with intent, in full knowledge of your actions. No coincidences, no ignorance, no lingering hope that it would pass.

'A show,' however…that was less transparent. A play, an act, a faked countenance or act of being. A sham, a spectacle, an imitation, a pretense, a scripted scene.

A 'show' of deliberate indifference or disregard had…possibilities.

Possibilities which Wally was quickly running out of.

He strained against the teen, their guns pressing and clashing together in an attempt to overpower the other with brute strength alone. Wally's muscles quivered with the effort it took. The teen's oily face grew a smile, smug and full of teeth, as Wally was forced back a step. His spine burned as it was forced to bend, the teen slowly overtaking him.

There was a flash of green to the right.

"Kuki! Could use a little help here!" he grunted, planting his feet more firmly against the treehouse deck.

Silence.

Wally turned his head just enough to be able to see her where she stood half turned away, gumball gun in hand and looking coolly back at him. She seemed to be considering. Then, with a little "Hmph!" she stalked away with her nose in the air.

Wally's jaw dropped. "_Kuki!_"

'Cold shoulder.' That would explain the chill, and the fact that she'd turned hers away.

Wally's right elbow buckled, sending both he and the teen sideways. Their guns slid apart, and Wally just managed not to fall. He planted his feet firmly against the familiar dimpled wood of the treehouse floor while the teen took a tumble, staring after Kuki's retreating back.

A knot of confusion was coiling in Wally's chest like a serpent readying to strike. _Friends, _she'd said. _Just. _Friends don't act like that. Their fight was _weeks _ago. He thought he had time to sort everything out, to start off on the better foot. She said they were_ fine_, so why the hostility? Who did Kuki think she was? Confusion directed itself into anger, the snake spitting and lashing out at its own tail. That he knew what to do with. Wally aimed a solid kick to the teen's stomach, driving the breath from him.

The teen invasion continued to unfold on the main deck as he watched Kuki slip down a hallway after a pair of stragglers. Without thinking, Wally rushed after her, dodging lasers and leaving the teen he'd fought with gasping for air behind him.

Kuki was facing off with a pair of teens in B.R.A.s when he rounded the corner. One of them protectively cradled something football-shaped under one arm. Wally shot the other one between the eyes. Kuki whipped around when the teen fell, her eyes first surprised then blazing.

The other teen got it in the knee. He hopped away, whining, and the football he'd been carrying rolled across the floor to rest against the wall. "Cruddy teenagers," Wally growled, lowering his mustard gun. Kuki jumped on the following silence.

"I _had _them! I didn't need your hel-"

"Kuki, what the crud was that all about?" he interrupted.

"What?!"

"Back there!" Wally pointed. "What's your deal?"

Kuki's face went carefully blank. She shrugged, popping new gumballs into the chamber of her gun. "You handled it."

"I asked you for help and you just _walked off_!"

"You _handled _it," she repeated, sharper. The movements of her hands turned violent as she snapped the chamber closed.

"Why are you all mad at me?! I thought we settled this crud!"

Kuki's face, pinched in a glare, leaned in. "If you were too stupid to notice, we're in the middle of a battle right now! I don't have time for you!" She marched past him, knocking hard into his shoulder. Wally's mind and body stumbled.

How was it that a girl he knew so well could remain such a constant source of mystery? She was kind one minute and explosive the next and Wally could never see the connection, the catalyst. She wanted something he couldn't give, she wanted nothing, she wanted _everything_, and if she had any inclination to trample all over him take, take, take, he knew he would do nothing to stop her.

Because now she didn't care. It screamed in her every action, every muted glance and cold line of her turned back. She didn't care about him. _She doesn't care about me._

Somehow, that was more terrifying than anything. Something clenched in Wally's chest, like a fist slowly closing around his heart. If he let her walk away now…

Wally hurried forward. "Ku-!"

_Tick._

**BOOM!**

_Black._

_White._

The world burst and shook apart, tossing Wally carelessly to the side.

_Pain._

_Head._

There was a scream.

_Ringing._

Colors slid together like worms in a bucket, twisting and writhing into inconceivable shapes.

_Ringing so loud._

The colors tasted like copper pooling on his tongue – _hanging on by Kuki's wrist such a small wrist she's so tiny protect her a vast nothingness beneath if I don't fall we both will and there can't be a world without Kuki let go let go don't think just let go _– and his limbs were made of rubber.

Blurry silhouettes stood sideways around him, moving and making noises. The constant motion was making him queasy. He wished he could tell them to be still, but his tongue felt thick and useless in his mouth.

The noises slowly began to transfer themselves into words.

"Don't touch him! Don't you _dare _touch him!"

That voice. Wally liked that voice. He let the voice wash over him like a soothing balm, calming the ache in his head.

"Get away! _Get away from him_!"

_S'nice…_

"Wally? Wally, you're awake! Are you okay? Wally?"

_She says my name nice._

"What? Wally, can you hear me? How many fingers am I holding up? Oh, what am I doing… Wally, can you hear me? Who am I?"

The voice – Kuki, it was Kuki's voice – was colored grey and yellow; tense with worry and sharply edged with panic.

_She does care…_

"Of course I care about…of course I care, you…stupid… You _stupid_!" Her voice wavered and cracked, and Wally thought he'd never heard something so beautiful. Something wet landed on his cheek.

Wally blinked hard and Kuki's face began to swim into focus, red and wet and coated with scratches and grime. Dust floated around in billowing clouds, obscuring anything but her from view. Wally was alright with that. He'd look at her forever.

"Don't…don't wanna fight anymore…" he managed, cheek scraping against the floor where he lay.

She sniffed loudly. "Me neither, Wally, I don't…it's not fun anymore. I'm so sorry…" She dissolved into tears again. Wally's head was buzzing too loud for him to lift it, but he managed to stretch his hand out and cover hers with it.

"Me…me too…" Not only did she not move away, but she twisted her hand around to weave their fingers together and squeezed. Wally smiled dazedly in her direction.

There were no 'justs' about it.

And if Wally said anything else in his stupor, anything that made Kuki's eyes widen and her face flush and her heart beat triple-time through their pressed palms, he didn't remember it when he woke up in the hospital room four hours later.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>:0 (Yes, the football was a bomb-thing again.)

Partially inspired by OrionStorm's 'Now YOU stay away' on Deviantart!

Review or some such shite.


	28. The Late Nights

**AN: **I had no internet over Christmas, or I would have had this up a little earlier. I managed to hook up for five minutes and upload, but there was no time to look for any letters or words that may have decided to erase. Heads up, this chapter is short and mostly dialogue. It mostly serves as a filler, a catch-up on current events, and a setup for the next chapter. :) Enjoy!

**Mortia. **(Glad you got what you needed, thanks for reviewing!) **numbah435spiritsong **(Aww, thank you! I do too. XD That will always be true of them.) **GirlyGirl9898 **(OrionStorm is amazing. XD I'm glad you liked it! I worked really hard on those parts.) **partygirl2000 **(I have sort of done so?) **Kuki and Kimi **(Thanks so much! Losers unite, lol.) **leafysummers **(ose? XDD Thanks for half a review, and you're right!) **charmedprincess101 **(As long as both of them are alive and the ending is happy you'll be satisfied, eh? Easy criteria to meet, but I'm not sure I did it in the end. Muahaha! Thanks for reviewing!) **tater06 **(STOP IT. STOP BEING SO AWESOME. I AM GOING TO HAVE AN ANEURISM. You always pick up the subtle nuances I toss in there for my own benefit, which is wonderful. XDD Thanks again for your beautiful reviews!) **Coco793 **(And then also there is laziness. XDD Thanks for reviewing!) **The Paint Alchemist **(Totally the point! And Wally's alright. XDD) **Averon the Awesome **(Was I supposed to eat the candle? Because my tummy feels funny… Thanks for the review!) **Tamiamiz **(He's always the one getting cracked in the head. Far be it from me to break tradition. XDD Thanks for reviewing!) **OMG I LOVE THIS **(Your name says it all! Here's another hit.) **writer-person2 **(Thanks so much!) **calliecature **(Awesome, glad you could relate to her mindset! Thanks for reviewing!) **Ed Nigma **(I would love to find out, too. XDD Thanks for the review!) **SareBear96 **(Thanks so much, I had the same thoughts!)

My reviewers, O my reviewers…

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, Santa must not have gotten my letter, because I didn't get KND for Christmas.

**29 Tries**

**Attempt #28: The Late Nights**

* * *

><p>It was a foreboding kind of grey, Wally thought.<p>

It was somewhere between very late at night and too early in the morning when Kuki shuffled in. How she knew he was awake, he never thought to ask. Maybe she hadn't at all. It was possible she would often wander in here while he was asleep and tuck herself in for the night, to be gone before he woke up again. He didn't know. He didn't ask. She never said.

She didn't say anything now, either, shyly making her way toward Wally's boxing ring in her fuzzy slippers, SleepyTime Rainbow Monkey cradled against her chest. He watched as she ducked between the ropes and made room on his pillow so she could snuggle in. For a while they just matched each other's breathing, keeping thoughts and limbs to themselves as the night settled in around them.

Then, whispering as if she feared being overheard, Kuki said "What do you think she's doing right now?"

"Probably plotting to infiltrate the moonbase and deliver the code module to the adults," Wally replied.

"Wally, that's horrible," Kuki said without feeling.

"Fine, right." Wally rethought. "She's probably sleeping."

He felt Kuki shrug beside him.

He continued, "Why aren't you?"

She shrugged again. Kuki had been strangely quiet since Numbuh 362's decommissioning earlier that day. There was no blubbering or hysterics, but rather the pensive worried expression of a person deep in thought. Wally hadn't thought much of it until now. He thought she seemed sad, almost. Like a little joy was being sucked out of her with every blink.

Wally flipped on his side to face her. Only the curve of a cheek and the fuzzy outline of her robe were visible in the weak moonlight streaming through the window.

"Is this about liking the morning again?" he prompted.

Kuki shook her head. "Too early even for that. I just couldn't sleep. But I'm really, really tired." She paused, turning towards him so they were nose to nose. "Is that weird?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"Me too."

He couldn't be sure, but he thought Kuki smiled.

They talked for a while, about meaningless things like the hamsters' upcoming vacation and who was winning at Space Invaders and whether Numbuh One would wear a toupee someday. They whispered funny secrets and argued over television shows and never said a word regarding the conversation they were constantly on the cusp of having. They never spoke about the fact that they were both twelve and Numbuh 362 had just been twelve a few days ago. Wally never said how he felt about Kuki, and she never did, either. It was easy to forget that she was just as responsible as him for not making herself heard.

Things had been different between them since the teen invasion on the treehouse. Wally wasn't sure what had changed; it was more of a feeling and he couldn't put it into words. It was almost like…reciprocity. Like for once, they were comfortable where they stood. And there was the sudden affection, as well. It wasn't uncommon for Kuki to grab Wally's hand for his attention or lean into his side on the couch. Wally treasured it while he could.

"Do you ever think about the future, Numbuh Four?" Kuki asked suddenly, breaking off from their conversation about the different colors of wood. Her fingers skated casually over his as she spoke.

Wally drummed his fingers against hers in return. "Not if I can help it."

"Well when you do…am I there?" The fingers stilled and tightened.

Wally squeezed. _Always. _It was what they both wanted him to say. Instead, he faced the ceiling and murmured, "We won't even know each other after we turn thirteen, Kooks."

"…I wish it was different."

"…Me too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I promised myself I wouldn't cry….REVIEW FOR THE CONCLUSION OF 29 TRIES, COMING UP NEXT. (Probably on the 4th)

Tickle that toast.


	29. The Thirteenth

**AN: **Well, here it is. The 29th try. Yes, it's a decommissioning one, and a bit different in scenery than the one included in 'Just Reminisce'. In other news...eek! I can't believe I made it this far! Thank you so much to everyone who favorited, everyone who alerted, and ESPECIALLY those especial little crumpets who reviewed time and time again! Special thanks to my big sis, TheUglyTurtleduckling, who may or may not ever read this! Oh, and a caution to my more sensitive readers, there is one teensy weensy little bad word in this one. It's not bad, but the rating is low so I figured I'd warn you. This is what the + is for, I suppose. XD

**Averon the Awesome **(Hey guess what? IT'S JANUARY FOURTH.) **KNDNumbuuh3.4 **(All are welcome in my domain. Here, let me dry your tears. Only to cause you to shed more in 2-3 minutes, depending on your reading speed. Thanks so much for making yourself heard!) **numbuh 46 **(Your dedication and loyalty is a constant inspiration to reviewers everywhere.) **Orihime-San **(Thank you so much!) **Kochua2012 **(More aww to come!) **Mortia T. Mouse **(Don't say goodbye just yet! I'll miss your reviews. ;D) **SareBear96 **(Thank you so much! That is exactly what I set out to do, I'm so glad it came out right!) **swimming-toon-lover **(Thanks so much for reviewing!) **leafysummers **(You're sort of a little bit right…and sort of a little bit not…XDD Read on! I'm so glad you enjoyed the story!) **Zeeberg **(Yes, there is always that. XDD And the fact that Wally eventually gets a cooler haircut.) **i88** (Thank you so much! That is a huge compliment to me. I'm so glad you like it.) **NinjaNovelist **(Stop it, you're going to make me cry… Thank you so much for the love!) **GirlyGirl9898 **(*whistles casually* We shall see…XD Thanks for the review!) **Painty Trancy **(Because the world is mean. Case in point: this chapter. Thanks for your support!) **writer-person2 **(Oh just you wait.) **partygirl2000 **(…No. XDD I'm so glad you like it! And I'm kind of glad I made you cry. Is that weird? It's weird. Thank you for reviewing!) **Greeksoccerstar **(I'm so glad I'm still getting new readers! I'm glad you enjoy it, thank you!) **numbuh254 **(Thank you so much!) **deLattre **(Thanks for your support! It's been a long road, but the end is in sight!) **tater06 **(And the reward for longest review goes to…! XD Oh, you are the most perfect reviewer. You always point out everything I wanted to be realized in subtext. I really hope you're not me signing in under a different name. I totally agree with you about dumb conversations. I try to have them with strangers and if they play along I know we can be friends. :D Thank you so much for your never-ending support and praise and oh! Respect? How novel, thank you! You are my favorite spud, tater.) **charmedprincess101 **(Thanks for your support! I remember when I turned thirteen….who am I kidding, no I don't.) **numbah435spiritsong **(Yes! Thanks so much for reviewing.) **Ed Nigma **(I'm sorry about your feels. New chapter? Well, it might make it worse…Thanks for your review!) **Numbah1999 **(That's what you get for being idle! XDD Thanks so much for your support and reviews! Toasty out!)

I feel like I use too many exclamation points in review responses, but I'm very enthusiastic about you all.

And now, ladies and gentlemen, dudes and dudettes, operatives of all ages, TickleTheToast presents...the last try.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but these tears on my cheeks (unfortunate truth).

**29 Tries**

**Attempt #29 – The Thirteenth**

* * *

><p><em>Happy Birthday to me.<em>

Numbuh Four didn't plan on staying up. He didn't plan on watching the minutes tick by on his watch. He didn't plan on feeling absolutely no different when the LED read 12:00 – the moment he turned thirteen. Were his thoughts turning to trickery? Did he have a sudden urge to attack his teammates? Was crunching numbers in a cubicle like his dad looking less deplorable?

No, no, and no.

So why did he have to leave the Kids Next Door? It was his whole life! What would he do without it?

Who would he be without Numbuh One to lead him and keep him on the straight and narrow? Who would he play Yipper with but Numbah Two, his dorky best friend? How would he get through school without Numbah Five, the older sister he'd never knew he needed? What would he _ever_ do without Numbuh Three?

Numbuh Three...Kuki...how could he leave her behind? He'd never kissed her, never gone on a date with her, never even told her how he felt.

_You'll forget._

A little voice in the back of his head spoke up, indulgent, hopeful; familiar.

_You'll forget all about her and your team. You won't remember to miss them. You're the one getting off easy._

Numbuh Four swallowed uncomfortably. _'You're the one getting off easy'._

He finally fell into a fitful sleep with those words weighing heavily on his mind.

* * *

><p>The morning was tense.<p>

Everyone was smiling. They wished him happy birthday. There was cake. There were presents. There were hugs forced upon him and his hair was ruffled by familiar twelve-year-old hands. Everyone smiled and laughed and had a great time.

None of it was real. In the pits of everyone's stomach there was a tar-black depression of impending reality. After today, things would be different. Five would become four.

* * *

><p>Numbuh Four didn't get a big stadium exit. That was for elites and team leaders, like Maurice. There was a cake outside the decommissioning chamber; an orange cake with thirteen candles and the number four lined in icing. Numbuh Eighty-Six stood nearby, back straight and poised at attention with two guards flanking her. The rest of the room was empty but for Number Four and his team.<p>

It was time.

"Numbuh Four of Sector V, you are hereby scheduled for immediate decommissioning!"

_Not before I say goodbye,_ he added silently.

Numbuh One stuck out his hand for him to shake, a loose smile on his face. Numbuh Four took it, trying not to think about how much he would miss his leader. "You were a good operative, Numbuh Four," the bald-headed Brit said. "Or, I suppose it's just Wally, now."

_Not yet, _Numbuh Four thought defiantly. _I'll be Numbuh Four until the end._

"I don't know what the team is going to do without you." Typical Numbuh One – always thinking of the team. His reflection in Numbuh One's sunglasses looked a little strained, so Numbuh Four forced a grin.

"Yeah, you guys'll be getting your butts beat by the Toiletnator if I'm not there, eh?"

Numbuh One nodded with that same strange smile, and Numbuh Four realized they were still shaking hands. Numbuh One seemed to realize the same thing, and suddenly gave in and pulled Numbuh Four into a hug, their clasped hands stuck between them. Embarrassed and surprised, Numbuh Four patted his leader awkwardly on the back. Numbuh One let go quickly, clearing his throat.

"Ahem. So, yes."

"Yeah."

Numbuh Five chuckled a bit at the scene and looked at Numbuh Four with that same easy smile she always wore. "Hey, birthday boy," she said, tipping her hat. "Ya know, Numbuh Five's really gonna miss you."

He shrugged, replying honestly. "Yeah, I'll miss you, too." He caught himself. "Well, not really, but you get the point. I'll never pass History without you."

She chuckled. "Numbuh Five will help you as best she can, okay?"

Numbuh Four grinned, though the good bit of old humor was coupled with crippling grief. "Okay."

Then they were hugging, and he felt his heart break a little when something wet touched his cheek. But when they pulled apart, Numbuh Five just patted his shoulder with a warm smile, her eyes shadowed in the brim of her hat.

Numbuh Four moved along to Numbuh Two, feeling weirdly like the product in some kind of assembly line. Except they were taking him apart instead of putting him together.

A big grin on his face, Numbuh Two hugged his best friend like guys do, a quick double-pat on the back and no touching below the chest. But it lasted a heartbeat too long just for an extra squeeze, and that said more than words ever could.

"Hey Numbuh Four? Where do you find a birthday present for a cat? In a cat-alogue!"

Numbuh Two burst out laughing, and because it was the lamest joke they'd ever heard and everything felt so the same, they all laughed along with him like it was the funniest damn thing in the world.

And as Numbuh Four stepped to the right, he almost forgot who came next. Then he met her eyes and everything else receded into the background.

"_What goes up and never comes down? Your age! Hahaha-ow!"_

"_Shut up, fool, the moment's gone."_

Numbuh Three was letting her last few giggles out, a smile still on her face as she looked at him with her head tilted to the left. He studied her face as if he'd never see it again, which, in a way, he wouldn't.

Her narrow brown eyes that turned up at the edges and that one lock of silky hair that didn't fall right with the rest and her pointy little nose and the gap in her teeth and the smiling bow lips that he'd never kissed, not really, and...it was all going away. Forever.

He smiled back at her because it was all he could do and she reached for him and he hugged her and...it was all going away. Forever. _Forever._

He wished the hug could last that long. They stood shoulder to shoulder, chest to chest, toe to toe; as close as they could get with their arms wrapped around each other in an embrace that was struggling not to seem desperate. He felt her hand move up his neck and into his hair, knotting her fingers in it as if she could hold the memories in there herself.

Then Numbuh Four knew he had to tell her now, right now, before it was too late and he didn't remember why he liked her so much.

_I like you. I like you. I really like you. You're way more to me than just a teammate or a friend or a cruddy girly-girl, and I would've been whatever you wanted me to be. I'd do anything for you. I don't want to forget that. I wanted to do so much more._

He opened his mouth, lips brushing the shell of her ear, but closed it just as quickly when the words wouldn't come. What was the point? He would forget and she'd be dragged along by these feelings for a boy who didn't know her for months and months until she forgot, too. It wasn't worth the words, or the courage it would take. He couldn't be selfish now.

He'd waited too long.

There was a gentle tug at the waistband of his jeans, the feeling of two little fingers sliding something into his pocket. He pulled his head from her shoulder, cheek dragging briefly along hers in a trail that burned. Before he could ask, her hands had covered his and her lips were on his cheek.

"Happy birthday, Numbuh Four."

The burn turned to ice, and Numbuh Four wasn't sure when he let go or who stepped back first, but then he was done with his goodbyes without once saying the word.

Numbuh Four stared down at his birthday cake. He wasn't really supposed to eat it. Traditionally, the decommissioned operative's teammates would dig into it back at the treehouse, as a final salute to their comrade.

Screw that. Numbuh Four's last feat of rebelliousness in the KND was running a finger through the orange icing and sticking it in his mouth. It was good.

Then he blew out his candles, all thirteen, and it was over.

He almost laughed when Numbuh Two suddenly burst into tears, and might have if he didn't feel his own throat closing up.

Numbuh Eighty-Six was already herding him toward the door, and he could see the hulking mass of the decommissioner in the shadows. It was happening. Now. Sudden spasms in his chest made him stop, bracing his palms against the doorframe with blood rushing in his ears.

"Hey! Don't even think about running, _teenager_!"

His eyes darted helplessly, feeling sudden panic. Maybe he _should_ run. _Nigel, Abby, Hoagie, Kuki..._

He turned around to look at them, grouped around his birthday cake with their arms wrapped around themselves, each other. The smoke from his candles was spinning into the air over the scene, painting it all in the hazy script of lost memories, as if they were already fading away.

Numbuh Four wished he could say 'don't forget about me,' but how selfish would that be?

He wanted to go into this gracefully, with pride and dignity, but it was too hard.

He looked at his team, standing without him at their side. They looked back; sad, strong, worried, lost, resilient, heartbreaking, irritating, wonderful, and still, still together. His eyes prickled.

What was he looking for? For one of them to say 'psyche!' and that he got to keep his memories after all? Was he expecting them to fight for him?

No. He wouldn't ask that, because he knew they would do it.

Numbuh Four flicked his gaze to Kuki. She smiled, like he knew she would, and he realized with a jolt that this was the last time he would see her.

He'd had this urge before, but never before had he felt so strongly that he wanted to stride forward, gather her in his arms, and kiss her until he knew that happy smile would be all because of him. He might have done it, too, but there were two lasers fixed on his chest and a voice was shouting in his ear and then he was being pushed backwards, away from her.

He didn't have time to fight or kiss or eat the rest of his cake, because all his friends were twelve and he wasn't. As the door slid shut on his childhood, the last thing he saw was Kuki's smile, faltering.

The silence was deafening. The change from a thinly veiled goodbye to the kids he'd known for all of his life that had mattered to a cold chamber with a girl who hated him made him want to cry. It was like none of anything mattered.

Numbuh Four sat heavily in the chair under the machine, not even caring when the belts strapped themselves around his arms and chest, and remembering the last time he'd sat here. At least he'd been with the rest of them then.

"Hey, Numbuh Eighty-Six?"

She looked up from the control switch with a glare. "What?!"

"Just wondering if I'm cute enough not to be decommissioned yet," he replied with a rather melancholy grin, tugging halfheartedly at his restraints.

Seeming surprised, Fanny paused, turning just slightly pink under her freckles. Then she gave him a sad little smile, voice unexpectedly fond and making him wonder if even she would miss him a little. "Not even close." Then she pulled the switch, and Numbuh Four knew no more.

* * *

><p>Wally jerked awake in his chair. He must've dozed off. Some girl in a samurai cap was pulling the cuffs off his wrists. <em>Wait, what?<em>

"What're you-" He pulled his hands away; wait, there were no cuffs. Weird. He wiped the drool from his chin, feeling the questions that were forming on the edge of his mind slip away. The girl spoke up in a loud Scottish brogue.

"Well, stand up, then!"

He frowned. "Huh?"

She frowned right back, glowering at him through red-rimmed eyes. "You're done! Stand up!"

"Done with what?"

Her scowl weakened. "With your middle school aptitude test." Her voice had turned monotone, like reading from a prompter, for only a moment before she seemed to catch herself and put on a fierce green glare again. "Now stand _up!_" With a mighty tug that proved her much stronger than he'd thought, the girl pulled him out of the chair. "You're going home!"

_Oh, right; the aptitude test. _The memory floated up from the recesses of his mind as soon as she said the words. He just took an aptitude test. He was done with it now. He should stand up. Then he could go home.

The redheaded girl stomped to the door, barking at him to follow. Wally followed in step behind her, not once looking back to see where exactly he had been sitting or taking the time to wonder why a girl his age was in charge of the test.

"So... how did I do?"

"Horrible," she snapped without turning.

_Figures._

He stepped out into a large room – there were a few other kids there he didn't know, who all looked up when he came out. Wally figured they were waiting to take the test. One of the girls must have been really nervous, because she was practically bawling.

Wally debated telling her it wasn't that bad, but he couldn't really remember if that was right. He walked past the group with a casual nod in their general direction. As he followed the freckled chick, the girl's wails reached a tragic pitch. Some people really took their education seriously.

The loud girl took him out to what she said was a taxi – it must have been a new model, because it didn't look like any taxi he'd ever seen. She told him to buckle up and he would be home in a few minutes.

As Wally strapped himself in, the girl turned to leave. Then she hesitated, removing her helmet to let a mane of bushy red hair spring up around her face. She was still glaring, looking at him, but her mouth bobbed slightly as if there were words on her tongue that were too afraid to jump. He raised an expectant eyebrow, but the moment he did her face twitched into a glare once more, jaw snapping shut. Without a word she whisked out in a flash of fiery curls. He forgot about her the moment she left.

The door sealed. The driver said something. There was a lurch as the taxi took off. He couldn't even feel the road.

Wally reached into his pocket to find some gum – his mouth tasted sugary, for some reason – but there was something else lodged in there that scraped his callused fingers. Brow furrowing, he slipped it out.

It was a sheet of paper about the length of his thumb, folded clumsily in overlapping squares. He picked at the corners and let it unfurl, the layers fluttering open as if it had been opened and reopened dozens of times before. Wally turned it over, and was perplexed to see only two sentences written in pencil, one on top of the other.

The first was faded and smudged slightly, the script fast and messy, barely legible in the poor quality.

'_I lik yoo'_

The second was carefully inscribed in cursive, the letters looping in a pleasantly feminine way.

'_I like you, too.'_

Wally frowned.

This wasn't his – maybe his jeans had gotten mixed up with someone else's at the laundromat's?

Without another thought about the paper or what heartsick girl had written, with trembling hands, her answer to a confession that was two years too late, Wally crumpled the note carelessly into a ball and tossed it across the large space within the car. It fell slowly, like the paper itself was reluctant to let go of the past. But it wasn't Wally's past; not anymore.

It landed straight in the trash chute, and he pumped his fist with a whoop – maybe he was tall enough to try out for basketball this year.

Wally's thoughts turned to boyish things like sports and food and bikini-clad women – teenager things, and spared no thought for the child he was not five minutes before.

He didn't know about the places he'd wanted to go, or the Yipper cards he never collected, or the girl he never got around to kissing.

_Happy Birthday to me._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I actually really like Fanny. :) Sorry the last try was so depressing. :( But don't worry! There will be **ONE MORE CHAPTER**. :D SURPRISE! Was she planning this from the beginning? Yes, yes she was. After all, I may have specified 29 _tries, _but I neglected to mention the one time that was a success. Or was it? You'll have to wait to find out!

(In my mind, age-wise, it goes 'Fanny, Abby, Nigel, Hoagie, Wally, Kuki', but I went against myself here to make it simpler. And more sad?='''''( Again, sorry. And it was long, too, but I wanted to express how I thought everyone would say goodbye and express their relationships with Wally, not just Kuki.)

Reviewers! Let's vote! Which chapter was your all-time favorite (including this one)?

Tickle that toast.


	30. The Epilogue

**AN: **Behold, the epilogue. It took me forever to get the ending right! Still not sure I did, but I hope it gives you feels. :)

I know I can't pick just one favorite chapter, and it seems none of you could, either! Chapter 29, 'The Thirteenth' and chapter 11, 'The Choice' won first place by a very small margin! Then there were about six other chapters tied for second and another five tied for third. XDD Glad to see that everyone has different tastes that are being sated!

My final thank yous: **Elle **(I'm so glad the chapter touched you, and I'm glad it's worth a re-read! Thank you so much for your support.) **spitfireYJ **(:'D Thank you!) **NinjaNovelist **(Thank you! And I'm glad I saved you from maturity. XD) **PurposefullyPyro **(Is it weird that that makes me happy? XD Thanks!) **calliecature **(Yup, you miss too many chances and you won't get any more.) **Ami **(Thank you so much! Unfinished stories are the worst, aren't they?) **Coco793 **(Thanks so much! I miss them lol.) **writer-person2** (Thanks! Here it is!) **tndsecretoperative **(Indeed. :'( ) **SareBear96 **(Glad I was unpredictable! Sad endings are my specialty, it seems. Hope you enjoy!) **KNDnumber170 **(*hands tissues*) **Kuki and Kimi **(Thank you! Dry your eyes, the epilogue is here.) **SlytherinBookGodess **(Have some tissues, then. :3 Also, I love your icon.) **numbah435spiritsong **(:'D Is it sad that I really want that sappy review? Thanks so much for your continuing support!) **Mortia T Mouse **(I'm glad you're so happy! All other reviews involved sobbing. Thanks for reviewing!) **L. **(I agree! They totally know. Thank you for your review!) **BlueNumbuh4 **(XD) **Making Some Toast **(Your description of last chapter is perfect. XD I agree that Wally deserves one. Thanks for reviewing!) **leafysummers **(XD You are the perfect audience. Thanks for your review!) **Averon the Awesome **(Kay, I will sew your heart back up good and proper. :D Thanks for reviewing!) **Azrael **(So nice, you say it thrice! XD I'm so glad you liked what I wove together, thank you!) **GirlyGirl9898 **(Thank you so much, I'm glad you felt that way! :D) **Painty Trancey **(*gives tissue* At this rate, I'm going to be out of tissues by the time I need them. XD) **TheNarrator24 **(Thank you! Time sure flies…) **partygirl2000 **(I HAVE UPDATED! Enjoy. :D) **tater06 **(Oh, tater… You are going to drive me to tears. I never know how better to respond to your reviews than with thank you, thank you, thank you. I'm so glad you liked the goodbyes; it was my favorite part to write. I forget too often in my love of KukixWally how much the other characters mean to me, too. I'm so grateful for your support, and I'm going to miss seeing you in my inbox. :'D) **LookingForChange **(Better get some antiperspirant for your eyeballs, then. ;) Thanks so much for your kind words!) **Kochua2012 **(And thus, I give away my last tissue. :) Thanks for the review!)

And a super-special thank you to the sheilas and blokes who will review this one, too.

I cruddy love you all. I'd make you cookies or brownies or a sandwich, but...you'd probably thank me more if I didn't. :D Store-brand virtual Oreos for everyone! And for lactose-intolerant viewers, I have some baby carrots. Still good. I'll shut up now. ENJOY THE LAST CHAPTER.

**Disclaimer: **Radishes will be spilling out of the faucet before I own KND.

**29 Tries**

**The Epilogue**

* * *

><p>There's a boy whose face I know.<p>

It's not a particularly special face – he's got a nose, two eyes, a mouth; everything you should expect to find. But he also has a dimple in his left cheek and a scar through his eyebrow and a tooth that sits crooked on the top. His smile lifts up on one side and his nose is dusted with pale freckles that stand out when his face turns red. His hair is bright and gold and cut like a bowl; his eyes are green and full of steady stares and darting glances.

As I walk through the halls of the school we share, I'm looking at the backpack of the girl in front of me, reading the notes her friends had written in permanent marker – _so it'll last forever_ – and I know all of that, without glancing his way, and know the laugh I hear is his.

I've never talked to him before, not really. One time I was in the same movie theater and we sat in the same row, and I'd said 'excuse me' when I passed him and he'd said 'sure', but that is the extent of our relationship.

I don't know him, but I know his face. I've never looked at him, but sometimes I think he's looking at me.

Today, my math class talked too much and we got assigned seats. He's sitting next to me in the back row.

He sighs, and I know what that looks like without seeing. His pencil scratches over paper and I know his answers are wrong.

I never look over at him. I turn away to make faces at my friends and pass notes when the teacher's back is turned. I'm afraid I might see brown hair and thin lips and glasses – a face I don't know. For some reason, it terrifies me that he might be a stranger, even though he is.

"That's wrong," I whisper to him one day. I look over at his paper; next to the problem he'd written '4' as if he hadn't even tried to figure it out. I feel him frown.

"Then what's the answer?" he whispers back. I shake my head, eyes back to my own equations.

"Figure it out yourself," I reply.

"I can't."

"Try."

Then I look at him, and he's looking at me like I've said something so incredibly interesting that he needs to read the words in my eyes.

I feel a prickle of something familiar and I know he feels it too.

I'm the girl whose face he knows.

"Maybe you should tutor me." His lips are pulling up on one side and I can see the dimple screwed into his cheek. His tooth is crooked and there's a scar through his eyebrow but I smile back because all of it feels so great to actually see.

I nod, pushing a word through my smiling lips. "Okay."

We turn away and we don't talk again. Until the next day, and the next, and the next. I find out things about him. He's funny and cynical and he has a little brother named Joey who thinks he's the best thing since canned bread. He likes sports and cars and saying 'crud' and so many other boy things that I giggle a little and that's something that makes him smile. He's stubborn and easily frustrated and he's more than once crumpled up a page of math and thrown it across the room to the recycle bin. Eight times out of ten, it makes it in.

All of these things fall into place in my mind like there were spaces waiting for them, and every bit of information I absorb and accept like I already knew it all. All the time we spend together is spent in a bubble of a pink, nostalgic feeling and I don't care who sees us or hears us because none of them matter but him and me.

And one day, weeks and weeks later, he looks at me and there's another something I recognize. Something soft, mixed with hesitation and a pulse of nervous energy that escapes through his drumming fingers on my desk, which was pushed up against his while I taught him about quadratic equations.

I swallow and my face turns hot because I know something's coming that will change things.

He clears his throat and runs a hand through his hair and says my name as if I wasn't already rapt in attention.

His face is red and mine is too, and my heart is beating hard and fast and I feel...hope.

The gentle lapping of his face and his words adds to the feeling, giving it strength, letting it grow. Roots dig into my heart and stretch up to bloom in my mind, a connection fueled by the drumming of his fingers against my own.

I smile, and he looks at me and smiles too. _Hope._

"There's something I've wanted to tell you for a really, really long time…"

_I know, _I want to say. _I've always known._ But it seems too strange to think that I do, that I have. That this has been going on longer than we realized.

He rakes over me with green, green eyes. His blonde hair makes me wistful; the scar in his eyebrow makes me sad. _He _makes _me_...

We lean forward. We breathe. We tangle our fingers together and that, at least, feels new. We are the only people in the world. I might cry. This bubble of conversation feels far too intimate, too intense. He's telling me. I should listen.

I already know.

I always have.

His voice is low, unfocused. "I just…don't know how to say it."

"Try."

He whispers the words softly, defiantly, nervously, definitively, tenderly, uncertainly, adoringly, hopefully, desperately, _finally, _against my mouth, where they stay and sink and spark.

I let out a breath that felt held for a thousand years.

_I've been waiting._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>And that, my dear readers and reviewers, is the happy ending I was looking for. :D This is officially the longest Fanfiction I've ever written – and I doubt that record will be broken any time soon. And it's all because of you. You all, and your support, reviews, praise, spoonfeeding, cheerleading, scolding, pleading… If it weren't for you guys…I doubt I would have made it past the third chapter. It's so inspiring to hear things like 'keep writing' and 'I love this story' and 'you are a fantastic writer.' Seriously…I mean, you all praise me for my writing but I can't even begin to articulate how deeply thankful I am to each and every one of you. I never dreamed that 29 Tries would be so loved, and I am so proud of how far it's come.

Thanks so, so much to all of you who stuck with Wally and Kuki (and me!) until the end! Here's a toast (a ticklish one) – to our favorite pair of operatives, and the endings that create new beginnings. And if you remember anything from your time spent here, please remember this:

TICKLE. THAT. TOAST.

~fin.


End file.
